Queen's Witch
by jh728
Summary: Andy is a 500 year old witch. Miranda is a Queen in need of assistance. This story is AU (or Uber).
1. A Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _characters. However, the storyline is mine.

**Note:** Thank you Punky96 for looking this over. Any and all mistakes are mine because I just keep tweaking. I can't help myself.

Chapter 1 – A Beginning

Andy wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve and stared across the sun baked plain. They had just left the relative safety of the forest. As she looked back over her shoulder, she hoped they gained enough of a lead on their pursuer.

"How close?" The young knight asked as he surveyed the area for additional dangers and then tugged on the pack horse's rope to hurry the animal along.

"Close enough. But we're almost there." Andy pointed to the fortification in the middle of the plain. "We won't have to push the horses now." Andy nudged her horse along the faint path leading to stone walls.

Horace studied the stone walls and the surrounding plain as they drew closer. "What was this place, my Lady?"

"Horace, I'm going to hurt you." Andy rolled her eyes. "I swear you do it just to aggravate me. Not a lady. Witch." It was a familiar argument that came up frequently as they traveled. Andy gazed at the walls before turning back to the young man. "A long time ago this was a border outpost."

"What happened? The walls are still standing." Horace didn't see any obvious reason for the outpost not being in use.

"The usual." Andy shrugged. "Regime changed. Kingdom fell. The fort was abandoned by the men stationed here when the border they were responsible for no longer mattered."

"That's too bad," he mused while still assessing the area.

Andy sighed. "Things change and time keeps moving forward. Nothing lasts forever." She was all too aware of that truth.

When they reached the outer walls they could see that the wooden gates had long since rotted away and the entrance to the fort was wide open. Andy guided her horse to the side and dismounted, looping the reins around the stubby branches of a small tree. She brushed some of the dust from her black robes as she waited for Horace.

"Looks cozy," Horace said as he continued to survey the area after tying off his charger and packhorse. He was relieved that they had finally reached their destination. The constant tension of always looking over his shoulder for their pursuer weighed heavy on his mind. He was looking forward to finally finishing his mission, no matter what the outcome.

"We won't be here long enough to enjoy the accommodations. Come on, we need to see a man about a sword." The witch and knight cautiously entered the courtyard alert to any danger. It was evident no one had called the place home in many years. Leaves and detritus carried in by the wind caught in the corners of the courtyard. Weeds had grown up in the cracks between the paving stones. Plants and small trees sprouted from the tops of the walls. The feeling was one of desolation and abandonment.

"Still think it's cozy?" Andy extended her senses to get a better feel for the outpost. The courtyard they were standing in was obviously empty. A large opening in the opposite wall allowed access deeper into the fortress.

"It could use some work," Horace muttered as he continued to evaluate the space and calculate how he could mount a defense if needed.

Andy looked around and pointed to the steps leading up to a doorway in the corner tower. "This way." The two climbed the exterior steps and found an interior stairway that spiraled up the tower. At the top of the stairway Andy carefully opened a large wooden door and stepped into a surprisingly bright, clean space. Centered in the room was a wooden table with a long narrow unadorned box. Andy nodded to the man standing by the window as she motioned Horace to follow.

"Pickwick, long time no see. How are you?" Andy felt some of her tension finally unwind.

"Fine, witch, just fine. Queen Lillian was surprised to get your message." Pickwick clasped Andy's hand.

"Well, circumstances being what they were, I didn't have much of a choice." Andy gestured towards Horace. "I would like to introduce Sir Horace, Knight of King Benedict's Court. He will be my champion in the fight. Horace, this is Pickwick, confidant and attendant to Queen Lillian of the Fair Tree Court."

"An honor, Sir Pickwick." Horace bowed and was discretely curious regarding Pickwick's race. With a stout muscular build, Pickwick was a good head shorter than Horace and a couple of inches shorter than Andy. His ears came to a point but he was not elven. Horace was impressed with Pickwick's fashion sense. The green jacket and pants he wore did seem to flatter his florid complexion and orange red hair and beard.

Andy could tell that Horace was trying hard not to stare at the unusual looking Pickwick. "Pickwick is a Leprechaun, Horace. One of the ancient race of Fairy."

"Leprechaun? I have not had the pleasure of meeting such people. Please forgive my ignorance sir." Horace was worried he may have offended Pickwick.

"No problem, Sir Knight. My people tend to avoid the humans as much as possible. Now, I believe you have need of the sword?" Pickwick pointed towards the table.

As Andy moved to look out the large open window, Horace reached for the long box. "Hold, good Knight. There is the matter of the price."

"Pickwick, I'm picking up the tab on this one." Andy looked over her shoulder at the men. "My problem, my responsibility," she nodded to Pickwick.

"As you wish, witch. Sir Knight, I present Barlos' revenge." Pickwick stepped back and gestured for the knight to open the box.

"Andy?" Horace cast a worried look at the woman. "King Benedict said he would pay the Queen's price from his treasury."

"Not happening, Horace." Andy turned to stare out the window as she shook her head. "The price isn't gold, but service. Queen Lillian asks a year of service for the use of the sword. I will pay the price," she said softly.

Horace frowned and turned to the box. Opening the lid, he gently folded back the black velvet wrapping revealing the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. Reverently, he lifted it from its resting place and held it up to the light. The length of the blade was delicately etched with a design of ivy and roses. The hilt was wire wrapped and had a large sapphire mounted in the pommel. He swung it once and marveled at its beauty. "It is a work of art. It looks elven, but a name like 'Barlos' Revenge' doesn't sound elven."

Pickwick chuckled as he watched the knight. "It's elven alright. The sword was re-named long ago. The elves have no idea that we have it."

Andrea moved away from the window where she had been keeping watch while Horace examined the weapon. "A long time ago an elven warrior decided he was better at cards than Queen Lillian. Unfortunately, he didn't realize who she was and proceeded to lose all of his gold, weapons, and, I believe, his boots." Andy smiled ruefully. "Lillian gave him back his boots, but kept the gold and the sword. The elf was killed in battle soon after and his people thought the sword lost on the field."

Horace looked from the sword to Andrea. "If they knew the Fairies had the sword, they would wage war to get it back wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, they consider all elven made swords to be national treasures and not for use by the inferior races." Andy touched Horace's sword arm. "I would consider it a great favor if you did not mention its heritage when you re-tell this story."

Horace placed his hand on his chest. "On my honor, Lady Andrea."

"Horace, you're lucky I need you right now." Andy shook her head at his persistence. "Otherwise I would kick your ass for every 'Lady' you've thrown at me." Andy suddenly sobered and turned towards the window. "I think our friend has arrived. Horace, it's up to you now. Be careful. I think the Black Knight will follow the rules of engagement, but don't count on it. He's a Black Knight for more reasons than the color of his armor."

Horace looked down at himself. "Speaking of which, are you sure my light armor and mail will be enough? You said he would be in full plate."

Andy nodded as she looked him over. "Yeah, you'll be fine. You'll be able to move quicker and react faster. Plus his helm is going to block his vision."

"Will he have a squire with him?" Horace did a last check of his armor and swung the sword to check its balance.

"No, he travels with a slave. He probably left him back at his camp. I doubt that he would bring him here. If you see him on your way home, you can tell him he's free. Now go on, get outta here." Andy smiled as she waved him off.

"My Lady, I will do my best." Bowing with a flourish, Horace took Andy's hand and kissed it. Then he left the tower room to meet his opponent in the courtyard.

Pickwick watched the little show with a smile. "Is he always that gallant?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I suppose gallantry has its uses." Andy went to the wall furthest from the window and sat down to wait. She was exhausted from the journey and the magic she used along the way to get them here.

Pickwick went to the window and watched over the courtyard. '"You don't want to see this?"

"I have no desire to see a man die today." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Pickwick was worried about his friend. He hadn't seen her so worn down in ages. "Are you sure young Horace can defeat your Black Knight? He looks a mite wet behind the ears."

Andy shifted and attempted to get comfortable. It didn't take long for her to realize this was as good as it was going to get. "Don't let that baby face and lanky build fool you. That young man is one of the best knights in his King's court."

"Hopefully, he'll be good enough." Pickwick turned back to the window. "Horace is in the courtyard now and someone is coming through the gate. Great Goddess, he's a big 'un. Do they grow them all that big where he comes from?"

Andy cracked open one eye and frowned at Pickwick. "No. Part of it is an illusion powered by the magic of the armor. Sir Tomlin is a normal size man with an abnormal size ego."

Andy closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. Resigned, she knew what the outcome would be. Rather than dwell on the wasteful death, she thought back to a few nights ago sitting by the fire with Horace.

Andy pitched the quail bones on the fire and licked her fingers. She glanced at the knight and saw that he was finishing his share of dinner too. "I have a couple of apples. Would you like one, Horace?"

Horace quickly swallowed the last bite. "Thank you, Lady Andrea."

Andy frowned at the man. "Damn it Horace. I am not a lady. I'm a witch. Remember? Magic? Spells? Ring a bell? At least call me Andy for the Goddess' sake." Andy stared into the fire. "No one calls me Andrea anymore," she murmured.

"My La— Andy. Calling you witch just isn't right. It's not respectful."

Andy shrugged one shoulder. "Why not? That's what I am."

Horace sat up proudly. "You are also my King's love. You're his counselor and ambassador to the neighboring kingdoms. I expect you will rise even higher one day," he grinned.

Andy sighed and glanced at Horace, reminding herself how young he was. "Horace, look at me. Tell me what you see."

Horace was puzzled by Andy's request and somber manner. "I see a beautiful woman of no more than 25 or 26 years. I see lovely long brown hair and brown eyes. I see someone who will be the most beautiful Queen to ever bless our country."

Andy reached for the water skin and took a drink. She always found this conversation to be uncomfortable. Buying time, she dug two apples out of her pack and tossed one to Horace. She looked at her apple and put it back in the pack. "Horace, I am over 500 years old. I will never be more than a brief liaison to King Benedict."

Horace was stunned. "But, you look . . . And the way you are with the King. It doesn't seem possible."

"Witch, Horace," Andy said softly. "Remember? Magic is part of me and magic doesn't allow a witch or warlock to age like normal people."

"Andy, the King loves you. I know. I've heard him say so a hundred times," Horace said earnestly.

"And I care for him Horace," she explained. "But what we had could never last. The King needs to make an alliance and father children. I can't do that for him. Witches of a certain power are sterile." Andy rubbed her forehead as she considered how best to explain the facts of life to her companion.

"Three days after we left, a delegation from Milarna arrived to begin negotiations with Benedict. Princess Lorin was part of that delegation. She and Benedict are going to form an alliance: political and personal. They will come to care deeply for one another and their children will unite the two kingdoms."

"How do you know what will happen?" Horace was aghast. "How do you know they'll even get along?"

"Because I went to Milarna and met Lorin," Andy said. "She is exactly the type of woman to appeal to Ben. After getting to know Lorin, I knew that Ben was exactly the type of man to appeal to her. They'll be very happy together."

Horace frowned. "What about you Andy?"

Andy looked across the fire into Horace's sad eyes. "I'll do what I always do. I'll leave. In this case, I won't return with you. After you take care of my problem, you can head back to King Benedict's court in time for the big celebration. I'll be on to my next adventure." Andy stood up and pulled a blanket out of her pack. After she spread it out, she laid down. "Get some sleep, Horace. We still have a lot of ground to cover in the morning."

Horace pulled out his blanket and spread it on the opposite side of the fire. He set his uneaten apple down on the ground beside him.

"Well, it's done then." Pickwick turned from the window and looked at Andy. Although she looked like she was dozing, he knew better.

"Did Horace gut him like a fish?" Andy's arms were crossed and her head had fallen forward. She was so tired and dreaded getting up again.

"Just about. He's standing over the body looking like he's never seen dead man before." Taking one last look at the courtyard below, Pickwick walked over to the table and grabbed the long box.

"Probably surprised at how easy it was. We better get down there. I need to clean up a few things." Andy slowly stood up and dusted herself off. Pickwick followed her down the stairs.

Andy shaded her eyes when she stepped through the tower door. Pickwick was right. Horace was just standing over Sir Tomlin's body. He held the sword loosely, letting it dangle not quite touching the ground. Pickwick hurried over taking the sword and began to wipe off the blood and gore.

Andy took Horace's arm and pulled him back to the tower steps. "Sit down," she said as she gently pushed him.

Horace tore his gaze from the dead knight and looked up at Andy. "He wasn't that good. He could barely defend against my attacks. Why was he such a threat to you? I've seen you spar Andy. You could have taken him with a butter knife."

"No I couldn't Horace," Andy shook her head. "His armor is enchanted. I wouldn't have had a chance against him. A regular sword or common magic wouldn't take him down." Andy watched Pickwick gently wrap the elven sword and return it to the box.

"Why did he want to kill you?" Horace asked.

"He didn't want to kill me, he just wanted me." Andy swallowed hard.

"What?" Horace sat up straight and stared at the witch.

"One night stand go wrong, witch?" Pickwick smirked.

"There is no way in hell I would have ever been with that bastard." Andy turned and stalked back to the body. "A long time ago, Sir Tomlin here, was given a prophecy. He was told that if he held magic he would gain great power. The idiot decided that holding magic meant having me."

Andy crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Another magic user helped Tomlin set me up. He crafted the armor with something special in it. When Tomlin had it on, he attacked me. I defended myself and used my magic to blast him away from me. Unfortunately, that blast actually empowered the armor." Andy sneered at the dead knight.

"Whenever I got near, it sucked power from me and Tomlin became damn near invincible. When I figured out what happened, I ran. I've been running and hiding from this scum for years. He's been able to track me through my magic. I've had to obscure or hide my talent to keep ahead of him. I found out he was going to challenge King Benedict and couldn't let that happen."

Pickwick rubbed his ear. "Was that why you moved to the back of the tower room? You were putting as much distance between yourself and the Black Knight?"

"No, I knew I was far enough away. I wasn't lying when I said I had no desire to see a man die today. Such a waste," she whispered.

Horace looked from Andy to the dead knight. "That doesn't explain why I could kill him so easily."

Andy just shook her head as she nudged the body with her foot. "Tomlin has been relying on magic armor for so long, he got lazy. The elven sword was immune to the magic and could easily penetrate the armor."

"What now, witch?" Pickwick carefully picked up the sword box.

Andy put her hands on her hips and looked up at the clear blue sky. "I bury Tommy boy somewhere inconspicuous, Horace heads back home, and you and I go see Queen Lily.

Horace stood and moved towards Andy. "Let me come with you, Andy."

"I'm sorry, Horace, no." Andy reached out and took his hand. "You have to go back to Ben. He's going to need you."

"What about you, Andy? Let me come with you. I can defend you during your travels. I can take care of you." Although they hadn't know each other long, Horace had grown to care for the witch. He saw the shadows in her eyes and longed to chase them away.

"Horace, my friend, I can take care of myself." Andy gently hugged Horace tucking her head under his chin. After a moment she stepped back and looked at him as if memorizing his face. "Ben is going to need you, now more than ever. An alliance with Milarna is going to make the other kingdoms nervous. One of them might get the crazy idea to attack before the alliance has a chance to solidify."

"Is your magic prophesying now?" Horace's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Andy shook her head. "No, I just know how people think. You need to be at King Benedict's side to defend the kingdom. He trusts you more than all the other knights."

Horace stepped towards the witch. "Andy, I would give up all of that to be with you. I ca—"

Andy reached up and placed two fingers over Horace's mouth. "Horace, listen to me. You and I cannot be together. You need to go back to King Benedict. Please try to understand and do this for me."

Horace took Andy's hand and kissed the back of it. "Yes, My Lady." Bowing deeply, he turned and strode out of the courtyard.

"He going to be okay, witch?" Pickwick wondered the same about his friend.

Resigned, she nodded, "Yeah, it happens." After a moment she straightened her shoulders. "Let me take care of this and we can get on our way." Andy walked back to the body. Waving her hand, Andy and the Black Knight disappeared.

By the time Pickwick retrieved his mount from an inner courtyard, Andy was back.

"It's done. Come on, Pickwick." Andy paused and took one more look around the courtyard before moving towards the gate.

Outside the walls, only Andy's horse was tied to the bush. A note was tucked under the edge of the saddle. _"My Lady,"_ she read _"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Please know that if you need anything, you may call on me at any time. Your Champion, Sir Horace de Barlen."_

Andy untied the reins and tucked the note into her pocket. She nodded to Pickwick and mounted.

Pickwick watched Andy look out at the dust cloud rising to the east. Her expression was solemn. "You okay, witch?"

Andy nodded and wiped her eyes. She turned her back on Horace's flight, and started her horse west.


	2. Paying a Debt

Chapter 2 – Paying a Debt

Pickwick sighed when the familiar forest came into sight. "Finally. I'll be glad to set these old bones down in my favorite chair tonight." They had traveled with only brief stops for almost a week.

"And in which pub would that be, Pick?" Andy smiled and nudged her horse into a canter.

"None of that, Witch. I'll have little time for the pub until I tell my Queen about the goings on of the humans. She likes to keep up on their foolishness."

Andy nodded but didn't comment that Pickwick's people had their own brand of foolishness. Her mood had improved during the journey to the fairy kingdom. Her problem with the Black Knight was resolved. Benedict and Lorin would unite their kingdoms and bring peace to their part of the country. She was ready to move on and provide help where she could.

The track through the forest became wider and finally broke into a large sunlit clearing. The rich green grasses were mixed with colorful wild flowers. The warm spring air was filled with bird song and the buzzing of bees. Pickwick and Andy dismounted at the edge of the clearing and led their horses forward. About halfway across the meadow, they stopped. Pickwick started chanting in the old tongue while Andy started her own incantation. As their words wove together, the air of the forest meadow shimmered. A portal winked open and Pickwick and Andy stepped though with their horses. As soon as the animals cleared the edge of the opening, the portal closed. The clearing was once again empty of all but birds, flowers, and bees.

Pickwick glanced over at Andy. "Calming spell?"

Andy laughed. "Yeah. You get dragged around by a spooked horse enough times, you finally remember." Coming through the portal was jarring to horses not used to the sudden change in location. Andy had forgotten that lesson more times than she cared to admit.

Pickwick joined in the laughter as he and Andy led their horses down a cobblestone lane. The royal village was bustling with fairies. Shops were open and doing robust business. Villagers of all shapes and sizes were buying, selling, talking to neighbors, sweeping the walks in front of shops, or simply strolling along the lane. The village was home to many different fairy races. Andy noticed many winged fairies and more than a few like Pickwick with no wings. Most were short but a few here and there were close to her size like Pickwick. Andy knew from her visits over the years that all lived peacefully together. She smiled at those who caught her eye as they made their way towards the castle.

Pickwick nervously brushed his dark green coat and used his fingers in an attempt to bring some order to his wild red hair. Andy twitched her robes and smiled at Pickwick. "Will you settle down? The Queen is not going to notice your hair or your coat."

"I've been gone for months, witch," he growled. "I don't want her to think I don't care about my appearance in court."

"Pick, she'll be happy to see you. Trust me." Andy paused and thought. "Hey, how did you get the sword if you weren't here?"

"Met the courier halfway," Pickwick explained.

Just then the huge door opened and the guard motioned them to enter. "Ambrose, you got a promotion." Andy grinned at the young winged fairy.

"Lady, it is good to see you again." Ambrose bowed and gently fanned his bronze colored wings. He then stood proudly in his new black and gold Queen's Guard uniform.

"Witch, Ambrose, not a lady," Andy tiredly explained.

"Sorry, Lady. The Queen gave you the title after your last visit. You are now Lady Andrea of the Fair Tree Court." Ambrose bowed as he remembered the ceremony.

"Damn it. If Horace ever hears about this, he'll laugh himself sick," she muttered in disgust.

"Lady?" Ambrose asked, confused that he had missed something.

"Nothing, Ambrose. Just talking to myself." Andy shook her head. 'I am so going to get her,' she thought.

"Old people do that you know, Ambrose." Pickwick smirked as he waited to be announced.

Andy bumped Pickwick with her hip and quickly schooled her expression. She watched the Queen wrap up her conversation with another winged fairy. Today's court session must have been informal since Lily was wearing her white gold crown. The light coming though the high windows made it glow against her long black hair.

Andy thought her friend was a beautiful woman. Only an inch or so shorter than Andy, the Queen was a dark fairy with skin the color of warm elven caramel. Like most dark fairies, Lily's wings were an iridescent bronze. Andy always thought they looked like a cross between butterfly and dragonfly wings. The shape of the wings was reminiscent of a butterfly but they had the delicate gossamer appearance of a dragonfly's wings. Since Lily was sitting they were folded down and flat to her back. Only the edges peaked out past her arms.

Ambrose waited for the signal from the court secretary and then stepped forward. "My Queen, the Lady Andrea and Lord Pickwick request entrance to your court."

"Please allow them entrance, Sir Ambrose." Queen Lillian rose from her throne and watched her friend and lover approach.

"Lord Pickwick, welcome back. We have missed you these past months. I trust all was accomplished?" Lily unfurled her wings and fluttered them gently.

"My Queen, thank you, it is good to be back. I carried out all of your orders successfully." Pickwick bowed and stepped forward. "The sword is returned," he said as he placed the long box at the Queen's feet.

Queen Lillian motioned for one of the men at arms to take the box. "Please see that this is returned to the treasury." The guard bowed and hurried away with the box. "Lady Andrea, it has been too long. I trust you are well."

Andy bowed. "Your Highness, thank you for the use of the sword. I look forward to serving you."

"Of course you do." The Queen grinned and nodded to the court secretary.

The secretary drew himself up and announced, "My Lords and Ladies, court is adjourned for the day. Thank you." Everyone bowed and moved towards the doors.

"Shall we?" The Queen gestured to an opening behind the throne. Andy and Pickwick followed Queen Lillian down a hallway to a private study. "Make yourself comfortable," the Queen said as she tugged the bell pull. When the serving woman arrived, the Queen requested refreshments for her guests.

Andy gave the Queen and Pickwick a little privacy and prowled around the edge of the room examining various trinkets and books on the shelves. She thought her friends were cute with their heads together, whispering. The odd looking couple had been together for thousands of years and Andy figured they must be doing something right. Deep down she envied their deep and abiding love.

When the tea arrived Andy, Lily, and Pickwick sat in the overstuffed chairs near the fireplace. The Queen poured and the three drank their tea in a comfortable silence. When he finished, Pickwick excused himself and left the two alone.

"Well that was discrete," Andy teased. "I thought he couldn't wait to see you?"

"He'll see me tonight," Lily smiled. "I told him I needed to talk to you privately."

"That sounds ominous." Andy reached for the pot and poured more tea. "Need a refill, Lily?"

"Yes, thanks." Lily leaned back in her chair and stared into the fire.

"So why did you send Pickwick away? I'm guessing it has something to do with my year of service. What is it?" Andy sat back and stretched her feet out on the footstool. "And what is the deal with the title? You know I don't like that 'Lady' thing. I'm a witch, plain and simple. Titles just get in the way."

"Sorry, Andy. I had to after that last incident," Lilly said as she shrugged. "A lot of people were quite unhappy that you left so quickly. You can't just save someone's life and then run away. The people wanted a party. You running off cheated them out of a good time. I came up with some excuse about you needing to save someone else's hide and declared a holiday to celebrate your investiture."

"Great, remind me never to save your life again," Andy groused.

"Curmudgeon."

"Prima Donna."

"Stick in the mud."

"High maintenance."

"Of course, I'm high maintenance, baby. I'm the Queen." Lily laughed and toasted Andy with her teacup.

"You know I love ya, right?" Andy smiled and returned the toast.

"I know. Just remember that when I tell you what you have to do for the next year." Lily placed her cup on the table.

Andy nodded and finished her tea. "That bad?" Andy set her cup down and watched Lily.

"Well, I don't think so but you might." Lily's expression became serious and she looked Andy in the eye. "I need you to go to Eliasa."

Stunned silence was Andy's first response. When Lily's words sank in, Andy jumped up. "What? What part of never going back there again do you not remember?" Andy stomped away from the fire and started pacing about the room. "I told you! I told you, I could not go back there."

Lily stood and moved towards her friend. As Andy paced by, Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the chairs. "Andy, sit down. I can't explain anything if you go rushing around the room."

Andy and Lily moved back to their seats. "Damn it, Lil. What is so important that you have to send me there?" Andy flopped back into her chair.

Lily poured them more tea and gracefully took her seat. "Eliasa is being threatened by Nashtania."

"Nashtania never threatened any kingdoms before. What changed?" Although the two countries weren't bosom buddies, the last information Andy received was that relations were cordial.

"King Irving of Ravitz has taken over Nashtania and has delusions of grandeur." Lily could see Andy's knuckles turn white as she gripped the chair arms. She expected Andy to launch herself into a pacing frenzy at any moment. "Andy it's time to let it go. It's time to forgive and move on."

"Damn it, Lil." Andy slowly released her grip on the chair and sagged back. "Damn it," she whispered as she covered her eyes with one hand.

"I know, Andy. But they need you. Get some rest tonight. We'll talk tomorrow. Pickwick can let us know what he found out during his travels." Lily had no doubt that Andy would be making the trip.

"Does he know where you're sending me?" Andy said in a resigned tone.

"No, I just asked him to gather information. Go on. I'll have food sent to your rooms." Concerned, Lily watched her friend wind down.

"My usual rooms?" Andy stood and moved slowly towards the door.

"Of course. You relax tonight. I'll have supper sent to your room. We'll talk tomorrow." Lily hoped Andy would be in a better frame of mind after a good night's sleep.

The next morning Andy, Queen Lillian, and Pickwick huddled around a map of the western continent. Andy traced the border of Nashtania and Eliasa with her finger. "What is Ravitz thinking?" She looked at Pickwick. "You said he formed alliances with two other kingdoms?"

Pickwick nodded and pointed to Condenet and Warneria. "So far the alliances haven't produced any heirs. Rumor is he's turned his attention to Eliasa."

Andy shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Queen Miranda is past child bearing."

Queen Lily's expression hardened. "He's not interested in Miranda. He has offered an alliance with one of the princesses."

"That bastard." Andy growled as she stalked to the window. "Caroline and Cassidy can't be more than 12 years old. What in the Goddess' name is he thinking?"

Pickwick pointed at the map, "He's thinking that access to the river port of Clarke will give him a way to the Southern Sea trade routes."

Andy turned from the window and looked at her friends. "Why hasn't he considered a business alliance? Queen Miranda is known for her fair terms."

"I'm not sure what is going on in that pea brain of his. I know that Miranda turned him down and had his emissary physically thrown across the border." Lily reached for her cup and watched Andy pace in front of the window.

"Okay, so she turned him down. I'm guessing he didn't take it well." Andy continued her slow pacing as she thought.

Pickwick reached for a stack of papers sitting next to the map. "Nope, not at all. For some reason, Queen Jacqueline has given him free rein in running the government. He's taken to hiring mercenaries to increase the Nashtania guard and he's started moving men towards the border." Pickwick flipped through the papers until he came to one particular report. "During this time, he's also done his best to intimidate and threaten the populace. In order to quell any dissent, he's made magic illegal. Anybody that disagrees with him is judged a witch or warlock and executed. He's already convinced Condenet and Warneria to enact the same kinds of laws. Of course, his mercenary army was instrumental in the convincing."

Andy stopped pacing, stunned by the news. "Pick, that's insane. Magic is everywhere. A lot of people have a little magical talent and most of that is totally harmless and inconsequential."

"You, Lily, and I know that. More than likely King Irving knows it too, but he doesn't care." Pickwick went back to looking through the reports.

"This explains why whenever someone feels slighted or wronged, a charge of magic is leveled. People get arrested and everyone shuts up and tries not to make waves." Lily pointed at the map. "Can you imagine what that kind of reign would do to Eliasa?"

Andy stared at the map stricken. "The royal family has magic. They have had since the beginning of the line." She looked at Lily. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to take out King Irving?"

Lily smiled and squeezed Andy's arm. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need more information. You have to go to Eliasa and talk to the Queen. She's had her own agents and spies watching and gathering information."

Andy's shoulders slumped and she dropped into a chair. "Lily, can't I go to Nashtania and check out the situation." She stared into the dark fireplace and chewed on her lip.

"I'm sorry Andy, you have to go to Eliasa and talk to Miranda. We don't know what she's learned. Her information is more current and may be more in depth." Lily put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Setting down the reports, Pickwick moved away from the map table and walked to the fireplace. "Come on, Andy, grow a pair. It's not like you to hold a grudge. Get over it."

Andy sat up straight and glared at Pickwick. "Is that what you think this is? I'm holding a grudge. I'm throwing a tantrum? Is that it? You're an idiot." Andy jumped up and headed to the door. "Lily, I'll talk to you later." Andy slammed the door behind her.

Lily turned and stared at Pickwick.

"What?" Pickwick shrugged and raised his hands. "She has to get over it. It was a long time ago. Just because . . ."

Lily raised her hand to silence her lover. "Andy was right. You are an idiot." Lily stormed out of the study.

"What?" Pickwick asked the empty room.

Andy reached over and picked up a rock from the little pile at her side and tossed it into the slow moving water. It had been several hours since she stormed out of Lily's study. Most of that time had been spent sitting on the creek bank leaning against an old oak tree. Andy's emotions had finally settled down and she no longer felt sick to her stomach. Lily was asking a lot of her. 'Which means I really do need to go,' she thought.

Andy pitched another rock into the creek when she heard a loud curse several yards behind her in the thick brush. Evidently Pickwick was not aware of the game trail about twenty feet to the left that offered easy access to the creek. Another curse and an odd thud brought a half smile to Andy's face.

After a couple more curses, Pickwick broke through the heavy underbrush and found his friend sitting with her back against a tree throwing pebbles into the creek. He carefully picked his way closer, moving slowly as if approaching a wounded animal and settled down against a neighboring tree. "I'm sorry, Andy." Pickwick brushed ineffectually at his mud stained knees.

Andy just nodded and continued to stare at the moving water. She was tired and didn't want to fight with Pickwick.

Pickwick leaned back against the tree and carefully considered his words as he flicked a twig off of his coat. "I don't know the whole story."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Only Lily knew what really happened."

Pickwick gazed sadly at his friend. "She's still the only one. After she yelled at me, she said I had no idea what happened back then. She said I better find you and apologize or else." Pickwick ran his hand through his hair leaving several orange red locks sticking up.

"Or else what?" Andy smiled sadly at her friend.

"Damned if I know." Pickwick helped himself to one of Andy's pebbles and tossed it into the water. "Don't want to find out either."

"Good thinking." Andy picked up a rock and rolled it around in her hand. "Lily says I need to let go and forgive." Pitching the rock as far as she could Andy murmured, "I don't know if I can."

"Andy," Pickwick paused to gather his thoughts. "The good and bad that we go through happen for a reason. The Goddess forges us into the people she needs us to be. Eliasa needs help and you're their best chance at coming through this safely." Pickwick felt bad for putting this pressure on Andy. He didn't know what Andy's issues were, but she had to move past them somehow.

"It sucks, Pick." Andy picked up the little pile of rocks and flung all of them into the water.

"I know," he agreed.

Andy stood up and leaned over to offer her friend a hand. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Lily's probably ready to send the guard out to look for us." Pickwick followed Andy back to the castle.


	3. Meeting the Queen

Chapter 3 – Meeting the Queen

Once again, Andy was standing next to a palace guard waiting to be announced. This time she was in Eliasa and alone. While court business was being conducted she admired Queen Miranda. Andy briefly lost her breath when she first caught sight of the striking woman. From her snow white hair to the slender build draped in an ice blue gown, the Queen radiated elegance and poise. The Queen's piercing blue eyes were alight with intelligence. Even the slightly imperfect nose only added to her beauty.

Andy watched the slow procession of supplicants approach the throne. If she wanted to make the effort, Andy could have eavesdropped on the conversations taking place at the front of the large room. However, she was content to watch the different lords, ladies, and merchants taking turns bringing their concerns to their monarch. Even without hearing exactly what was being said, Andy could tell that with a few pointed questions and remarks, the Queen cut to the heart of each matter brought before her. Whether her subjects agreed or not, the issue was resolved and everyone moved on. It was obvious that Miranda's subjects respected her experience, keen mind, and knowledge of the various issues.

Andy knew that Miranda had been Queen for just over twenty years. In keeping with tradition, Miranda's mother, Queen Kellis, abdicated and retired when she was 65. Queen Kellis enjoyed an active retirement before dying peacefully in her sleep.

When the last petitioner was dismissed, Andy saw the Queen gesture to the guard next to her. She stood tall and raised her chin when she heard the guard call out, "Queen Miranda the Wise, the emissary from the Fair Tree Court requests an audience."

The Queen nodded her head and in a low cultured voice that carried across the room, replied, "The emissary is welcome."

Andy gave a nod of thanks to the guard and strode down the carpeted aisle to the Queen's throne set on a raised dais. Queen Miranda was seated, but standing on her right were twin red heads, her daughters the princesses Caroline and Cassidy. Andy stopped at the edge of the dais and bowed first to the Queen and then to the princesses. "Your Highness, I bring greetings from Queen Lillian of the Fair Tree Court."

Miranda regally inclined her head. "Yes, Queen Lillian sent word that you would be arriving soon. You are Lady Andrea the Witch?"

Andy was startled by the Queen's pronunciation of her name. It had been a very long time since anyone had called her so. Realizing she was staring, Andy hurriedly acknowledged the Queen's question. "Yes, your majesty. My friends call me Andy."

"Are you really a witch?" One of the twins asked the question but both were watching her suspiciously.

"Yes, Princess, I am." Andy smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Do you always wear black robes?" The other twin continued the questioning.

Andy glanced at the Queen who was calmly watching the proceedings. "It's a magic thing, Princess." Andy could see subtle differences between the two girls and would be able to tell them apart. But right now she didn't know who was who.

"Is it like a uniform or something?" Princess One asked.

"I've never seen any other witch or magic user wear black robes." Princess Two followed up.

"Don't you get hot?"

"What about a hat? Why don't you wear a hat?"

"Wouldn't that be cooler?"

"What do you have on underneath?"

First one then the other fired off questions with complete seriousness and barely a breath between questions.

Andy decided it must be a twin thing. "No, magic users don't have a uniform. If I get hot I just take it off. I've never cared for hats. I have regular clothes on under my robes. "

"We want to see," both Princesses decreed.

"Girls, behave," the Queen quietly warned.

"It's okay, your Majesty." Andy started to unbutton the hidden closures and opened her robes to expose the white lace up shirt, black pants, and plain leather knee high boots.

"Why wear a robe?" Princess Number One asked.

"Well," Andy replied sticking her hand in her right pocket, "I always have a snack when I'm hungry." She pulled out an apple and tossed it to Princess Number Two who laughed. "If I need to write a note, I can." She pulled a piece of paper, a quill, and a stoppered bottle of ink out of her left side pocket. Replacing those items, she started patting her other pockets. "And when it's supper time," Andy reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a small rabbit, "I'm prepared."

"You're not going to eat him are you?" Princess Number Two started towards Andy.

"Don't eat him. He's cute." Princess Number One begged Andy.

Both girls turned pleading eyes towards the Queen. "Mom!"

"Oh, I suppose not." Andy held the rabbit up and looked it in the eye, "Off you go."

The princesses were shocked when the rabbit was just gone. "Where is he? You didn't kill it did you?" They asked, one after the other.

"He's fine. I sent him to someone's kitchen garden. He's probably eating all the carrots and string beans right now." Andy brushed off her hands and started buttoning up her robes. "Nothing says magic like pulling a rabbit out of your pocket."

Both girls sighed in relief and smiled at Andy.

"Girls, I believe you have lessons." The Queen nodded to one of the ladies in waiting. "Please escort the Princesses to their tutor. I believe it is history today."

"Yes, your Majesty," the lady curtsied and motioned for the girls to proceed her.

Two dejected girls turned to leave. Princess Number Two looked back at Andy, "Can we see more magic later?"

"Sure, as long as the Queen doesn't mind." Andy watched the little girls hurry out of the room.

"My daughters can be quite the handful," the Queen watched them leave. "Before we discuss the reason I asked for help, I must show you something."

"Yes, Majesty." Andy stepped back and followed the Queen out of the audience hall and down a hallway. Andy was familiar with the castle layout and knew from the halls, stairways, and various turns that the Queen was leading her deeper into the private, family areas of the castle. They passed what had been called King Bertram's Library, Princess Adair's solarium, and stopped in front of a door that Andy remembered as Queen Katherine's sitting room. 'It's probably been re-named half a dozen times since the last time I was here', she thought.

"After you," the Queen motioned for Andy to enter.

It was still furnished as a sitting room. Some of the chairs and couches looked similar to what had been in the room years before. Andy walked to the large windows and looked down at the gardens below. She turned when the Queen cleared her throat and nearly fell. She saved herself by grabbing the window ledge. The Queen was standing by the fireplace and looking at a portrait hung over the mantle, a portrait of Andy and another woman.

"Great Goddess," Andy croaked from her suddenly dry throat. "I didn't, I don't remember. No, I did not pose for that." Andy shook her head but couldn't take her eyes off the painting.

"Princess Amelia had it commission after you left," the Queen explained.

"Sent away," Andy corrected in a whisper.

Miranda looked at Andy and nodded. "Yes, after she sent you away. She wrote in her journal that she wanted to remember the happiness you shared."

Andy bolted from the room.

"Amelia, what did you do?" Miranda murmured to the painting she had grown up looking at. She often wondered about the obvious love between the women. When she was old enough, she read Amelia's journals and learned not only about love but of sacrifice and selflessness. The painting showed Princess Amelia Arnett standing in this very room in front of the fireplace. Andy was standing behind the petite Princess with her arms around her waist. Amelia's hands covered Andy's and both women were smiling. Andy looked the same now as she did in the one hundred and fifty year old portrait.

Sometime later Miranda found Andy on a bench in the garden. Andy was sitting bent over with her face in her hands. Miranda quietly sat down at the opposite end of the bench. After a few minutes, Andy raised her tear stained face and stared unseeing across the garden.

"One of the first things I learned in life was not to get close to anyone." Andy spoke softly. "I've watched loved ones age and die over and over again. So I always hold back a big piece of myself." Andy sat up straight and wiped the tears from her face.

"Then I met Princess Amelia and I broke all my rules for her. We were together ten years when she decided I needed to leave. I was going to give up roaming the countryside and settle down with her. She had half a dozen reasons why that wasn't a good idea." Andy looked at Miranda. "You know what the best freaking reason was? She was afraid that watching her die one day would cause me too much pain."

Miranda inclined her head in agreement. "That's what she wrote in her journals." Along with so much more, Miranda remembered.

"Didn't do much good," Andy snarled. "It just about killed me when she died."

"I'm sure you felt her loss keenly." Miranda knew from the journals that Amelia loved Andrea deeply and the witch reciprocated.

"No, you don't understand." Andy stood and stepped away from the bench. "I felt her die and it almost killed me." Andy took a deep breath and willed away the threatening tears.

"I was in Algerone helping King Rupert's army defend their borders against the army of Garnett." Andy looked up at the darkening sky, remembering that day. "I was on a hill overlooking the plain. The Garnett army was lined up to the south, Algerone's army to the north. I had a squad of guards surrounding me."

Andy paused and glanced at the Queen, "No matter what you may have heard, I am not immortal or invulnerable. My magic won't stop an arrow or sword if I'm distracted. I can be and have been injured before."

Andy returned her gaze to the sky. "My job was to let the armies fight it out and only step in if the other side attempted some sneaky magic. One minute I was looking at the armies, the next I was on the ground. It felt like a sword sliced me open and spilled my guts in the dirt. I've never felt that kind of pain before." Andy's sharp bark of a laugh was harsh. "It's a bitch and I don't recommend it."

Taking another deep breath, Andy swallowed the bile that threatened to rise. She hadn't spoken of this day in years and then to only one person. "I don't have a clear memory of what happened next," she said slowly. "The guards told me they thought I was hit by an arrow. They helped me up but couldn't see any wounds. Before they could do anything, I started walking towards the middle of the plain. King Rupert didn't know what was going on, but had the foresight to pull his armies back. The Garnett army advanced on the field. Big mistake."

Miranda listened with dawning horror and nearly gasped. She heard of this battle and the outcome.

"I'm told I raised a fog that covered the entire plain. My guards were smart enough to stay back with the rest of the army." Andy wrapped her arms around her middle as if in pain. "They told me the screaming scared the shit out of them. When the screaming stopped abruptly, it scared them even more.

"When the fog cleared, I was alone in the middle of the plain. The only other living things were the enemy's horses and war dogs. Every soldier, captain, cook, flag bearer, and drummer was gone. All that was left were two thousand little piles of dust." Andy clenched her jaw and looked at Miranda. "I killed two thousand men because the pain of Amelia's death drove me mad."

"The Varney Plain," Miranda whispered. "But you weren't the witch they said was there."

"I don't always use my real name when I'm out and about. Trust me, I am the Butcher of the Varney Plain." Andy still felt sick when she thought of what happened that day. No matter what Lily said, she doubted that she would ever forgive herself. Andy could only hope that the Goddess would.

"Andrea, it wasn't—"

Andy held up her hand. "Please don't say it wasn't my fault. Because it was."

Miranda gripped the armrest of the bench. Even though her distant relative was the cause, Miranda was almost overwhelmed with guilt.

"King Rupert was grateful though. He figured I must have sensed something and stepped in before whatever took out his army. He offered me anything I could have wanted: jewels, gold, titles, land." Andy swallowed and turned her back to Miranda. "Since he couldn't give me Mia, I took two horses, four war dogs, and enough supplies to get me through the winter. I went into the mountains to grieve."

"You didn't come back for the funeral services." Miranda's heart ached for the pain Andrea experienced.

"Nope, couldn't do it." Andy looked back at Miranda with a sad smile and tapped her temple. "Wasn't quite right in the head.

"I found a secluded valley and built a cabin." A brief smile flickered over Andy's face as she thought of her hideaway. "I stayed there a long time, long enough to bury all four dogs and one of the horses. I finally rode the last horse down out of the mountains and back to civilization. Shortly after that I heard Clarissa had died and came back to pay my respects to her and her sister."

"Did anyone know? I did not read of your visit in any journal." Miranda was familiar with all of the journals written by her ancestors. No one wrote about seeing Andrea in Eliasa after Amelia sent her away. Clarissa's son made a point of writing how disappointed he was that Andrea did not attend his mother's state funeral.

"No, I slipped in and out. That was the last time I was here, until this trip." Andy moved back to the bench and collapsed in the seat. "Sorry." Andy rubbed her face. "That damn picture took me by surprise. I didn't mean to dump ancient history in your lap."

Miranda studied the witch. "I didn't want you to be surprised since it is a well known portrait. People, including my daughters, are sure to ask you about it. I thought it best that you knew what you were up against."

"I appreciate that Majesty. I guess it would be hard to slip something like that into a normal conversation. _By the way, Witch, you should see the picture your lover had painted of you after she kicked you out._" Andy shook her head and looked everywhere but at the Queen.

"If this is going to be too much for you, I would understand." Miranda cast a worried look at Andrea. She would understand but she didn't know what she would do without the witch's help.

Andy sat quietly for a few minutes. "Lily told me I needed to move on. The Goddess knows I hate to admit it, but she's right. Lily asked me to help you and I will."

Miranda breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Acceptable. Dinner should be ready soon. Would you like to join my daughters and me? I could convey your regrets if you would rather not."

"Thank you, Majesty. I would be honored to join you and your family." Andy straightened up and tamped down her roiling emotions.

"Very well. Shall we? We can discuss business afterwards." Miranda stood and swept down the garden path. Andy hurried to catch up.


	4. I See Magic

Chapter 4 – I See Magic

Andy let her mind wander as she blindly followed the Queen back through the castle. She realized they arrived only after she had taken four steps into the dining room. Miranda went to the head to the table and motioned Andy towards a chair on her left. The twins were standing by their chairs on Miranda's right. Andy waited for the Queen and Princesses to take their seats before she sat down.

As the servants brought in the first course, Andy closed her eyes and took several deep calming breaths. She relaxed her body and cleared her mind. When she opened her eyes and looked around the room she felt more centered and in control. The Queen and her daughters were waiting to be served and did not notice her distraction. "I don't suppose you call this the Blue Room anymore?" Andy thought the green wall coverings bordered on bilious.

"Blue? No it's been this color for as long as I can remember." Miranda cast a considering look around the room. "We don't use this room very often. I believe it is time to redecorate." She motioned to one of the servants, "Inform Douglas that I want this room redone." Having settled that matter, Miranda turned her attention to her daughters. "Cassidy how was today's history lesson?"

Cassidy, formerly known by Andy as Princess Number Two, summarized the historical period being studied. When asked by her mother, Caroline added her opinion about the stupidity of one of their distant relatives. Andy chuckled in agreement as she worked on her soup.

The twins kept glancing at each other as they ate. Finally Cassidy asked, "When did you become a witch?"

Andy was impressed that the girls held out as long as they did. "Well, I've always been a witch, Princess. When the midwife handed me to my mother she said '_I see magic in her_'."

Cassidy glanced at Caroline and saw the slight nod.

"May I ask the both of you a question?" Andy pushed aside her bowl. Seeing the nods she continued, "When did you realize you had magic?"

"When we saw the colors," Cassidy explained. "Mom told us that meant a person had some kind of magic."

Caroline nodded at her sister's comments. "Yeah, and because we saw the colors, it meant we had magic too."

"The colors are called auras," Andy explained. "Sometimes you can figure out what type of magic a person has by the color of their aura. For example, Princess Cassidy, you have a pink aura and—"

"No, you're lying," interrupted Caroline.

Andy gave her a big smile. "Right, Princess Caroline. Her aura is light blue. Yours on the other hand is a light green. You know when someone is telling the truth or not."

"Yes. Can you tell what kind of magic Cassidy has?" Caroline was excited to be discussing magic with someone other than her mother.

"Princess Cassidy is able to ask the right questions." Andy studied the little girl and considered what else the aura showed. "I bet there are times that she can pick up someone's thoughts. Do you see visions?"

"Sometimes," Cassidy said shyly. "Not all the time. Only once in a while."

"It probably depends on the person you're dealing with. Strong emotions make it easier to see what someone is thinking about." Andy turned her attention back to Caroline. "I'm guessing you can also pick up on people's emotions, like whether they are happy or sad. Right?"

"Yes." The sisters looked at each other and then their mother. "What color is Mom's aura?"

Andy studied the Queen. "Your mom has a golden light surrounding her." Andy paused and looked deeper. "Her Majesty has very strong magic. She has each of your talents and a few others." Andy was actually surprised at the strength of Miranda's magic.

"Of course, she's the Queen," the girls said emphatically.

After a gentle admonishment from Miranda, everyone continued with dinner. While the girls and Miranda discussed their plans for the next day, Andy quietly observed their interactions and considered the magical potential of the royals.

She didn't notice Miranda's aura earlier because she had too much on her mind. In fact, unless she was consciously looking, Andy didn't pay attention to auras. Since most people had some degree of magic, Andy found it annoying to sort out the rainbow of colors swirling around. Andy could tell Miranda had serious potential. With just a bit more power and training, Miranda would be considered a witch. The twins' talents would be quite useful then they were grown and ruling the kingdom. Although, they could learn to use their talents effectively, they would never achieve the strength of their mother's magic.

When dinner was finished the twins went to their rooms with a promise from their mother that she would be in before they went to bed. The adults retired to Miranda's study and Andy was relieved that this room held no surprising portraits. The room was slightly smaller than Queen Katherine's sitting room and was simply furnished. A fireplace with two chairs was opposite a wall filled with windows. The curtains were drawn but Andy knew that the view of the garden below would be lovely during the day. A large desk with a leather covered chair was centered in front of the windows and faced the room. Andy could see several documents stacked on one corner of the desk and an oil lamp on the other. Bookshelves ran along the wall between the fireplace and windows and were filled with books of different sizes and ages. Lamps set around the room gave a warm glow to the dark wood paneling.

Miranda gestured for Andy to take one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the fireplace as she sat in the other. A small table sat between the chairs and held a decanter and two glasses. "Would you like a drink," Miranda asked as she filled one glass.

"Thanks." Andy pointed to the fireplace, "Would you like me to start a fire?"

"Please." Miranda handed Andy a glass with amber liquid.

The logs and tinder were already set so when Andy waved her hand flames leapt to life. Miranda raised an eyebrow and gave Andy a small nod. Andy smirked and sipped her drink.

"Your majesty—"

"While in private call me Miranda. It will save time in our conversations if we drop the titles. The same goes with the girls."

Andy raised her glass to Miranda. "As you wish, Miranda. Tell me about your problems with Ravitz."

"A few years ago, the man showed up in Nashtania and made an alliance with Queen Jacqueline. Supposedly he is a minor king from the eastern continent. Jacqueline allowed him unprecedented latitude in participating in the running of her government. Ravitz used that latitude to build up the military and enter into alliances, both personal and political, with the neighboring countries. He then had the gall to make overtures to my daughters. He didn't take my answer well." Miranda still seethed at the audacity of the man.

"Yes, I heard about that. I also heard he doesn't care much for magic users."

Miranda nodded. "Another latitude. Nashtania as a whole and Jacqueline personally hadn't shown much interest in magic previously. Now with Ravitz in charge, magic has been criminalized and the entire population cowed."

Andy sipped her drink and watched the fire. "What's his deal?" she mused. "What does he gain?"

Miranda considered what she knew of the man and the political standing of various regional players. "I had thought he just wanted economic power. He approached me regarding a trade alliance and use of the port of Clarke. But if it was just economics, why has he invested so much in the military." Miranda shook her head. "The only logical explanation is a power grab. He's moving to take over all of the larger kingdoms.

"With Nashtania, Condenet, and Warneria, Ravitz would have a powerful base to wage war on Eliasa. If he were successful, he would control most of the continent. He could take his time conquering the smaller kingdoms." This was the only explanation that made sense to Miranda. And the one that concerned her the most.

"Nobody learns," Andy sighed. "Nashtania, Condent, and Warneria were one country generations ago. The rulers couldn't keep it together and it split into five different kingdoms."

"Hmmm, I thought it was six," mused Miranda.

"Oh yeah," Andy agreed. "I always forget about Diora. They got conquered fairly soon after declaring independence.

"But the point is one tyrant can't adequately control a really large kingdom for very long. All Ravitz is going to do is start a war that will last for years. Once Ravitz passes, his heirs won't be able to hold it together." Andy shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to have to go to Nashtania and look around."

"Is that really wise? You can have access to the various reports and dispatches my people have gathered. Surely it will be too dangerous to go where your magic makes you a criminal." Miranda did not want Andrea to put herself in harm's way for Eliasa's sake.

Andy shook her head. "No, I need to see for myself. I will take you up on the offer to review the intelligence you've gathered. If you have any information on the rest of your neighbors I'd like to look at that too."

"Of course. Are you looking for anything in particular?" Miranda considered which of the various reports and dispatches would be the most useful.

"No, just current information. I'm going to have to come up with a cover story if I plan on showing up on their doorstep." She had been gone so long that she had to start from scratch.

"I'll see that you are provided with everything we have in the morning. It's a little late to gather everything tonight." Miranda considered who she would task with gathering the information.

"Tomorrow is good." Andy stood and set her glass down. "Thank you for dinner. I'm tired so I should get back to the inn."

Miranda watched as Andy stretched and moved towards the door. "Tomorrow bring your things when you come. I'll see that rooms are readied for you."

"Thank you, Miranda." Andy was touched by the Queen's offer.

Miranda sniffed and waved her hand. "It would be more efficient if you stayed here."

"Of course, good night Miranda." Andy bowed and let herself out.

Miranda stared at the door before pouring herself another drink and turning to stare into the fire. Sipping her drink, she considered what she knew about Andrea from her research and what she learned from meeting the flesh and blood woman.

The portrait in the Queen's sitting room was an adequate representation of Andréa's looks. None of the descriptions contained in various journals were able to fully capture the woman's essence. Amelia's journal came the closest, but Miranda understood that the written word was a poor substitute to being in the same room with Andrea. Mere words and portraits could not adequately convey the light in Andrea's large brown eyes or the smile that lit up the room. Although her robes hid Andrea's curves, the brief glimpse Miranda got earlier was enough to fire her imagination.

Miranda shook her head. "It is too soon to be imagining Andrea without robes. I need sleep." With that final thought, Miranda finished her drink and rang for a servant to take care of the fire before checking on her daughters and retiring to her chambers.


	5. Memories

Chapter 5 – Memories

The next morning Andy led her horse up the road to the castle's main gate. As she came closer she saw a dark haired young man, wearing the royal colors of blue and gray, pacing and gesturing to a stable boy leaning against the wall. The shaggy blonde headed boy pointed to her as he straightened. The young man stopped his pacing and smoothed his jacket before approaching. "Lady Andrea, my name is Douglas. I'm Queen Miranda's majordomo."

"Hi, call me Andy. Could someone take care of this girl for me?" The stable boy hurried forward and took the reins. Andy removed her saddle bags before the horse was led though the gate.

"Call me Doug. Let me take those for you. I'll have them sent to your rooms." Doug led Andy through the gate and across the courtyard. Once inside the castle, Doug handed off the bags with instructions. He then escorted Andy to the same room she and Miranda had been in last night. "The Queen said you wanted to review some reports. I've organized everything on the desk. Someone will be in shortly with tea. If you need anything, just pull that rope in the corner."

Andy's eyes widened at the stacks of documents awaiting her. "Thanks, Doug. I should be fine for now." Andy moved behind the desk. She couldn't wait to dive in.

"Good. If you need anything just ask." Doug turned and put his hand on the doorknob. "I have to see about changing a green room blue today."

Andy started laughing. "Sorry about that. I think that was my fault."

"Don't worry. The Queen would have gotten around to changing that room eventually. Besides, the color was horrid." Doug grinned as he bowed and left.

Andy sat down at the desk and started reviewing the reports and dispatches.

A few hours later, Miranda stood in the open doorway and watched Andy read as she was hunched over the desk. She noticed the cold tea service sitting on the corner of the desk. It appeared that Andy hadn't taken any breaks. She was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and her dark robe was draped over a nearby chair. The light coming through the windows brought out the mahogany highlights in Andy's long hair. Miranda smiled when she saw that Andy moved her lips as she silently read. Clearing her throat she interrupted Andy's studies. "Lunch will be served soon. Would you care to join us?"

"What, oh Miranda," startled Andy glanced out the window to check the angle of the sun. "Yeah, lunch. Ahh, wow. Sorry, time got away from me." Andy stood up and reached for her robes.

"Not a problem. I hope the material is adequate for your needs." Miranda swallowed as she watched Andy pull on her robe. She mourned the brief glimpse of curves and generous breasts.

"Yeah, yes. More than adequate. The information will be very useful." Andy hurried to button her robe and straighten her hair with her fingers.

Miranda realized she was staring and abruptly turned and started down the hall expecting Andy to follow.

Miranda led Andy to a different dining room in the family wing. Andy paused as she entered the room allowing Miranda time to glide to the head of the table and take her seat. The twins were waiting and sat after their mother. Andy took a minute to look around the room. The room was familiar even though some of the furniture and decorations had changed over the years. She hurried to her chair before Miranda could chide her for dawdling.

"And what was this room used for the last time you were here?" Miranda signaled the servants to begin.

"I think it's always been the private family dining room. The colors are very similar to what I remember. The old drapes were a deep blue but I like the burgundy that you have now." Rubbing the tabletop with her thumb she sighed, "This is the same table isn't it?"

"Yes, the chairs and everything else in here have been replaced but the table is original to the last time you were here." Miranda looked around the room considering the long history of her home.

"Do you remember everything about the castle, Lady Andrea?" Cassidy asked.

"Pretty much, Princess. Please call me Andy." Andy liked the girls and hoped they could become friends.

Cassidy looked to her mother. Miranda didn't look thrilled with the instruction but nodded anyway.

"In class today our teacher said he read a book about you," Caroline offered. "He said that you killed a dragon. When did you do that?"

"Whoa, I have never killed a dragon. I actually think they're quite lovely." Andy shook out her napkin and laid it in her lap.

"He said you rode a griffin when you went to save Princess Deirdre," said Cassidy.

Andy shook her head and reached for her glass. "Sorry, never rode a griffin. They don't like riders. Hurts their back. Princess Deirdre was never in any danger that required saving." Andy paused and tapped her chin with her forefinger. "I did run interference for her at a dance once. She didn't want to deal with some duke, so I distracted him."

Cassidy and Caroline both sighed and looked disgusted. "The stories in the book were a lot more exciting," Cassidy complained.

"Yeah, but it sounds like they're all lies." Caroline frowned, disappointed that the stories weren't as thrilling as she originally thought.

"If it's okay with your mother, maybe you guys could borrow the book from your teacher and we could go through it sometime." Andy shrugged. "There may be a few stories that got it right. If not I could tell you one or two if your mom says it's okay."

"Can we, Mom?" The girls pleaded.

"I have no objection if Andrea has the time. You may have to wait until she returns from a little trip." Miranda was pleased that her daughters seemed to like Andrea.

"Will you be gone long?"

"Will there be dragons?"

"What about griffins?" The girls took turns with their rapid-fire questions.

"Maybe a couple of weeks. I doubt it. We're too far south." Andy grinned as she answered each of their questions.

The girls' eyes lit up and they started firing off questions one after the other. "Really? How far north would we have to go?"

"Is it really cold?"

"Why don't they like it here?"

"Is it too hot for them?"

"What about in the winter. Would they like it here if it snowed?"

"What about—"

"Girls," Miranda broke in. "Finish your lunch. You can talk to Andrea about griffins some other time."

"Yes, mom." The girls ducked their heads and glanced at Andy who was doing her best not to laugh out loud.

When lunch was finished, the girls hurried off to their next set of lessons. Before Andy could excuse herself to go read a few more dispatches, Miranda stopped her. "Has Douglas shown you to your rooms yet?"

"No. I wasn't going to bother him until later." Andy felt bad for being the cause of the majordomo's extra work.

"How very thoughtful of you," Miranda sniffed. "I have a few minutes. Follow me."

Once again Andy found herself hurrying to keep up. Before her mind had a chance to wander, her attention was caught and held by the sway of Miranda's hips as she moved through the castle. Andy was beginning to appreciate the view when she realized who she was ogling. 'No. No. Get a grip, witch. You cannot look at the Queen that way. Great Goddess no! Bad witch.' Andy was so busy berating herself, it took her a moment to realize they were stopped outside a door. A rather familiar door. "Here?" Surprised, she stared at Miranda.

"Go on," Miranda gestured towards the door.

Andy stepped forward and opened the door. Stepping into the room, she looked all around. She ran her hand over the heavy blue quilt covering the bed. Two small tables with fresh candles in holders flanked the headboard. On one table was a small book. Andy reverently picked it up and glanced back at Miranda standing just inside the doorway.

"Amelia left instructions that this room was to be kept the same. Always clean and ready for whenever you would return." Miranda stepped further into the room. "I doubt that she expected you to stay away so long."

"I couldn't." Andy slowly turned, taking in the room. "You know why."

"Yes. After our conversation last night I would understand if you would prefer different rooms. If the memories of time spent here are too painful, we can make other arrangements." Miranda pursed her lips and assumed an icy mask.

"Memories?" Andy gave Miranda a questioning look. "Ohh, memories." She chuckled and shook her head. Andy had never indulged in a personal liaison in this room. "No, the only memories I have of this room involved sleeping and reading." Andy looked down at the book she was holding. "I was reading this before I left. I thought about taking it with me but decided it was safer here." She set it down on the table and walked over to the window. "Did you know that this was always my room? When this wing was built this room was set aside for me."

"Yes, my family has always been appreciative of your help over the years." Miranda paused as if to say something else but decided not to. Instead she moved to the wardrobe and opened it up. Inside Andy's saddlebags had been deposited and her few pieces of clothing hung on the inner pegs. "Your things are in here. There should be some additional articles of clothing in the chest," she said as she pointed. "If you need anything else, tell Douglas and he will take care of it."

"Thank you, Miranda." Andy continued to look around the room, comforted by its unchanged appearance.

"You are welcome, Andrea. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. You may continue to use my study or you may bring the materials here. Whatever is best." With that Miranda left and softly closed the door.

Andy sat down on the window seat and looked around her room. She was humbled that the royal family of Eliasa had not given up on her. She had never stayed away this long before. Prior to Amelia, Andy made a point of visiting at least once a generation. Andy's chest hurt thinking about how much she missed over the years.

This room for one thing. It was the one constant in her life for hundreds of years. From the first day after construction was completed it was decorated in the same colors and simple style as now. There had always been a blue gray wool rug on the floor. Andy had no idea how many times the rug was replaced over the years. The same could be said for the blue quilt on the bed. The royal family had done that for her. They created a sanctuary that she could return to whenever she needed.

After a few minutes, Andy stood and looked around the room one more time. She decided to take a break from studying and go for a walk in the gardens.

A few hours later Andy was seated in a private area of the garden enjoying the warm spring sun. Brick walls covered with ivy enclosed the area. Andy was watching finches flit through the trees and butterflies travel from one flower to the next. She looked up when she heard the garden door creak and was surprised to see the two red-headed princesses walking up the gravel path.

Andy stood and bowed, "Your Highnesses."

The girls waved as they came closer. "You don't have to do that. Mom said you had permission to use our names, Andy." Caroline sat on the bench and watched her sister wander over towards the rose bushes.

"Do you girls come here often?" Andy gestured as she sat down.

"Yeah, this is our favorite part of the garden. It's peaceful here and the walls block any wind when it's cold. Did you come here a lot before?" Caroline asked.

"No. The last time I was here this garden was still in the planning stages. Princess Amelia decided she wanted a walled garden." Andy pointed at a flowering tree in the corner of the garden, "I helped plant that tree over there."

Caroline looked at the tree and back at Andy. She stared at the witch before saying, "You're sad. Why?"

Andy watched Cassidy walk one of the paths towards the far end of the garden while she thought about her response. "I was very happy here and then I had to leave. Remembering that time makes me sad." Andy swallowed and willed her threatening tears away.

"Why did you have to leave?" Caroline didn't understand. If the powerful witch was happy, why go away.

"Because it was time," she whispered.

Caroline reached for Andy's hand. "I'm sorry you had to leave then. You can stay as long as you want now."

Andy squeezed the little girl's hand. "Thank you, Caroline."

A few hours later Miranda found the three of them in the library. Andy was flanked by Caroline and Cassidy as she flipped through a book. Miranda stood in the doorway watching as Andy read and explained different passages when the girls asked questions.

Finally, Caroline looked up and noticed her mother. "Mom, Andy's telling us stories of her adventures."

"Yeah, did you know that Andy has been to the eastern continent?" Cassidy jumped up and ran to Miranda grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the couch. "She's going to tell us about the time she met the Queen of Voguena."

"Well, dinner will be served shortly. You'll have to wait until later for the story."

"Ahh, Mom," the twins protested.

"Come on kids, let's go eat and I'll finish up the story after dinner." Andy stood and set the book on a nearby table. Andy shooed the girls out of the room ahead of her. "Your majesty," Andy offered her arm to Miranda. The Queen raised an eyebrow but took Andy's arm and allowed the escort to the dining room.

Dinner was a happy affair. Miranda spent her time observing Andy's interactions with her girls. Andy regaled the twins with more stories including one about meeting the eastern Queen. The girls' questions came fast and furious and Andy answered them all in a good-natured way. Miranda appreciated that Andy told her stories in an age appropriate manner and with a good dose of humor. She could tell that Andy was relaxing and, hopefully, the cloud of melancholy that enveloped her would begin to dissipate.

After dinner the girls went to their rooms to read and the adults returned to Miranda's study. This evening a bottle of wine was sitting on the table between the chairs and the fire was already going. Andy poured and handed a glass to Miranda. "I'll leave the day after tomorrow," she said before sipping her wine.

"Very well. I'll have the captain of my guard assign a couple of men to go with you." Miranda started to get up to write the orders.

Andy shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I'll be going alone."

"Nonsense. It is too dangerous to go haring off by yourself," Miranda decreed.

"Miranda, really, I'll be fine." Andy wiggled her fingers. "Magic remember?"

"Magic will be dangerous where you are going. I would feel much better if you had guards." Miranda wasn't accustomed to anyone arguing with her demands. She did not appreciate it one bit.

"Miranda, no. I can take care of myself. Been doing it for a real long time now. Besides, no great loss if something did happen."

"No!" Miranda slammed her wine glass down on the table. "You will not leave with that attitude. You have done too much for this kingdom. Your loss would be unimaginable." She stood and moved to the center of the room turning her back on Andy. "If you continue with this defeatist attitude you can go back to Queen Lillian and tell her I don't want your help."

Andy hung her head, ashamed of herself for making the flip remark. She stood up after carefully setting her wine glass on the table. Andy walked up behind Miranda and touched her arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Miranda turned. "No you shouldn't have. I know coming back here hasn't been easy for you. But you need to realize my family has always valued your friendship as well as your help."

"I know. I've been too caught up in what happened in the past. I guess it's a lot easier to say 'get over it' than to actually get over it." Andy hoped Miranda would understand and forgive her. "I promise I'll be careful. I really can't take any guards with me. I need to be inconspicuous."

"I suppose." Miranda moved back to her chair. She picked up her glass and drained it.

Andy returned to her seat. She felt bad about upsetting Miranda and could tell by her rigid posture and icy expression that Miranda had not forgiven her. After some internal debate, Andy sighed. "Miranda, I am sorry. I swear I'm not suicidal or defeatist. I guess I'm just tired." Andy picked up her drink and drained it. "I've been going non-stop for a while now and I misspoke. I really didn't mean anything by it."

"If you are too tired to help, tell me now," Miranda sniffed. "I'll make other arrangements for the defense of my kingdom."

"Damn it, Miranda. I'm trying to apologize here." Andy stood and started pacing in front of the fireplace. "One, I am not too tired to help. Two, your army is spread too thin fighting raiders and river pirates to stop an invasion from Ravitz's forces. Three, Ravitz's forces are blocking any help you might expect from your allies." Andy stopped and glared at Miranda. "Four, Lily would kick my ass if I bailed on you."

Miranda stared up at Andy and raised one eyebrow. After a minute Andy saw the faintest twitch of her lip. Finally Miranda waved towards the chair and said, "Oh, do sit down. We don't have time for theatrics."

After Andy settled down, they discussed the general plan for Andy's trip. Andy would give Douglas her list of supplies and meet with the Captain of the Queen's Guard to pick up a sword. Andy would visit Nashtania, see firsthand what was going on, and come back so that a strategy could be developed. Miranda was concerned but Andy was confident there wouldn't be any problems. She would be in, out, and back home in no time.


	6. Best Laid Plans

Chapter 6 – Best Laid Plans

"Therefore, you are condemned as a witch and sentenced to die," decreed King Irving.

"Seriously?" Andy rolled her eyes.

_Dawn, the day before:_

Andy joined the line snaking up the hill to the walls of the capital of Nashtania. The road wound its way through a village of thatched huts belonging to those too poor to live inside the city walls. Farmers with wagons full of produce waited with merchants and their carts to enter the city and sell their wares. Guards in red livery inspected the wagons and questioned everyone as they entered. Some of the people were familiar to the guards and were let through with only a cursory inspection. Since Andy was neither farmer, merchant, nor familiar, the guards eyed her suspiciously when she approached.

"What's yer name and business here?" The guard put his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"Name's Draya, daughter of Cassandra. I'm in between jobs right now." At the guard's gesture, Andy led her horse out of the way of the line moving through the gates.

"You any good with that sword?" He pointed to the rapier Andy was wearing.

"I do okay," Andy shrugged. "I've worked as a guard on merchant caravans. Thought I'd stop by and see if anyone was heading out and needed some help."

"You might be able to pick up some work. The better off merchants hang around at the Royal Lion. Check there. In the mean time, don't cause any trouble. We don't put up with much here. Best advice I could give you would be to find a caravan and move on."

"Thanks. I'll do that." Andy nodded to the guard and entered the city. The streets were full of people hurrying one way or the other. Andy got directions to an inexpensive inn and made her way deeper into the town. She noticed that there were a lot of soldiers in the streets. Some were just walking around but others were stationed at the busier corners watching. Andy got the impression that the citizens weren't too pleased with the scrutiny. Andy found her inn and was able to get a room and stable her horse. After dropping off her things, she went sightseeing.

Andy blended into the crowd since she was dressed in dark breeches, white cotton shirt, vest, and well-worn leather boots. By concentrating, she was able to suppress her aura to barely a glimmer. From her appearance, no one would suspect magic.

Andy wandered through the open-air markets set up in various city squares. Everywhere she went she watched and listened. She learned that the merchants weren't happy with the new taxes, the peasants weren't happy with the higher prices the merchants were charging, and the nobility weren't happy with the influence King Irving of Ravitz had on their queen and government. It seemed the only happy people were the mercenaries hired by the king. The troops loyal to Queen Jacqueline were being dispersed to mercenary units or sent to border garrisons. Andy learned that the mercenaries wore Ravitz's livery of red surcoats decorated with a gold lion. The Queen's men wore black adorned with a stylized silver flower. There were significantly more troops on the streets wearing red as opposed to black.

After several hours of reconnaissance, Andy made her way back to her inn. She was eating supper in the common room when half a dozen red uniformed mercenaries swaggered in and started calling for ale and food. They pushed some men out of their seats and took over a table near the bar. Andy was glad she had taken the corner table and continued eating. She watched the soldiers complain about the food and harass the serving maids. Finally, one of the men stood up and grabbed a girl. He tried to kiss her as she struggled and screamed. The innkeeper was behind the bar but looked too scared to protest. The other serving girl dropped her tray and took off to the kitchens.

The soldier was fighting with the girl when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Andy interrupted. "She doesn't seem to be enjoying your attentions." Andy was willing to stand by and watch the men act like fools until they started harassing the serving girls.

"What do you care, bitch. Leave us alone," the solder snarled.

"Nope. Can't do that. See I really hate it when bullies get out of hand. So why not be a good sport and let her go."

The soldier angrily pushed the girl away as he turned to face Andy. "I told you to leave me alone. I guess I'll have to take my fun out on you."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Andy shook her head. "I'm not your type."

"Oh yeah. And what would my type be," he sneered.

"I'm thinking comatose or blind drunk," Andy mused.

"You bitch." The soldier drew his sword.

All the civilians in the room jumped out of their seats and ran out the door. The other mercenaries slowly stood and edged around the room giving their companion plenty of space and cutting off Andy's possible escape.

Andy stepped back and eyed the soldier. "You really don't want to do this. It wouldn't be a fair fight. You see, I've had a lot of experience."

The soldier sneered and waved his sword. "I've been doing this my whole life."

"Me too," Andy grinned. She smoothly pulled her sword free and with a quick flick of her wrist, disarmed the bully. The shocked look on his face made Andy laugh. The other soldiers shivered when they heard it. "Go ahead. Pick it up. We'll try this again." Andy gestured to the sword at the soldier's feet.

With a wary eye, the soldier bent and picked up the sword. Without warning, he attacked and once again, before he could blink, his sword was flying across the room. One of his friends ducked as it sailed over his head. "You're a witch," he shouted, his face red with anger.

"Why? Because you're crap with a sword?" Andy was more than a little insulted that her sword skills weren't appreciated.

"I'm the best in our division," he blustered. "Only a witch could disarm me like that."

"No, anyone with a pinch of talent could disarm you. Go play in someone else's house." Andy stepped back but kept her sword pointed at the soldier's heart. The soldier and the rest of his buddies backed out of the room.

The innkeeper slowly rose up from behind the bar and surveyed his room. The two serving girls nervously edged out of the kitchen. "They're gone?" one asked.

"Yeah, they took off," Andy said as she sheathed her sword. She went back to her table, picked up her drink, and drained it. Andy was a little disappointed that the mercenary's skills were so poor. She enjoyed sparing with a sword.

The innkeeper went to the door and looked out at the street. "You need to get out of here. They'll be back."

"No, I'm staying," Andy sat down to finish her dinner.

"You don't understand. They called you a witch. They'll be back." The man wiped the sweat from his brow with a shaking hand.

"Being good with a sword does not make me a witch." Andy mopped up a bit of stew with her bread and briefly considered getting dessert.

"It doesn't matter. It's an excuse they'll use to hold a trial and a public execution." The innkeeper started wringing his hands and pacing in front of the door and window. "They will be back." He kept watching the door as if expecting soldiers to come pouring though at any minute.

Andy popped the last piece of bread into her mouth as she stood up. "I'll be in my room. If they happen by tonight, show them up."

"You should leave now," whispered one of the serving girls. The other girl nodded in agreement just as wide eyed and pale as her co-worker.

Andy waved and went up the stairs to her room. She removed her sword and belt and placed it with her saddlebags. She hadn't unpacked earlier so her things were still neatly stacked in the corner. She decided not to change or remove her boots and lay down on the bed fully clothed. As she relaxed into sleep, her last thought was of a white haired queen with blue eyes.

Andy woke up a little before dawn. She was surprised that the soldiers hadn't made an appearance last night, but she expected that would be rectified soon. She sat up groaning at the dull body aches. "Damn, I'm getting old," she complained when she stood rubbing her back. The few nights she slept in her own bed in Elisa had spoiled her. She washed her face in the basin of water left from the day before and attempted to straighten her clothes and comb her hair into some semblance of order.

Once she felt ready for the day she stood in the middle of the room. "Let's see what the morning brings." Closing her eyes, Andy allowed her senses to reach out. "Ahh, you decided to wait." Andy felt several soldiers in the common room and outside of the inn. The innkeeper and staff were in the kitchen, but Andy didn't sense any danger directed towards them. The soldiers were there for her alone. "Well, let's do this." Andy opened her door and headed for the stairs.

As soon as she entered the common room, the soldiers surrounded her. Two grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back. Her 'friend' from last night strode up and smirked. "Not so tough now, witch. You can't pull any of your magic tricks."

"Do you think tying my hands would stop me if I really was a witch?" Andy shook her head slowly.

"Everyone knows a witch does magic with her hands," the soldier sneered. "Come on, the king is waiting."

"The king?" Andy stood up straight and smiled. "Not totally what I had in mind, but what the hell," she muttered.

The mercenaries surrounded Andy and roughly escorted her though the town to a plaza in front of the castle. In the center was a raised wooden platform. Several people were on the platform waiting. A crowd was already gathered to watch the proceedings. Several soldiers escorted Andy as she was pushed up the steps and shoved her to her knees.

"King Irving, we bring the prisoner," announced one of the soldiers.

A short balding man wearing red robes and a crown looked down at Andy. He waved for someone else to join him. A man wearing black robes and a solemn expression came over.

"Is this a witch?" the king asked the black robed man.

"Yes, majesty. I sense magic in this one." The man tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robes and looked down his nose at Andy.

Andy struggled to get her legs under her and was finally able to stand. "Who are you to call me a witch," she growled.

"I am Christian of House Thompson. I serve King Irving of Ravitz." Christian threw back his shoulders and puffed out his chest before brushing back his mane of think blonde hair.

"If you can see magic then you're a warlock." Andy turned to the king. "Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

The king scoffed at Andy taking in her worn and wrinkled clothes. "Christian uses his talents in service to the crown, not for his own gain, as you."

"What gain? I used my skill with a sword to stop a bully. There was no magic." She was still pissed off that no one took her skill seriously. She spent years honing her sword work.

"My soldier said you used magic to defeat him," the king shouted. "There is no way some common vagabond could disarm a trained man at arms." The king pointed to Christian, "My own magic user says you are a witch." The king drew himself up and smoothed his red robes. "Therefore, you are condemned as a witch and sentenced to die," decreed King Irving.

"Seriously?" Andy rolled her eyes. "If I'm truly a witch, you don't seem to be too worried that I might use magic on any of you."

"Everyone knows a witch needs her hands free to do magic." Christian flicked is fingers in dismissal. "You are bound and therefore harmless."

"Then I suppose there would be no way I could do this." Andy nodded and Christian rose three feet into the air.

"Let me down," he yelled as he kicked his feet and flapped his arms.

"Look ma, no hands," Andy quipped. Andy snarled as she watched Christian's antics. "You're no warlock. You're a common magician. You dazzle the peasants with trick props and sleight of hand. I wonder what kind of magic you prefer. Card tricks?" Cards of different sizes and colors started flying out of Christian's sleeves. Shocked, Christian started waving his arms and cards flew all over the platform and into the crowd.

"Maybe you're more of a scarf kind of guy." The cards disappeared and multi-colored scarves started shooting out of Christian's pant legs and sleeves. Soon the platform was carpeted in multi-colored fabric.

"I know. Rabbits! Nothing says magic like pulling a rabbit out of your pocket." One after the other, rabbits jumped out of the pockets of Christian's robes. Soon dozens of black, white, brown, and spotted rabbits were hopping around the platform, down the steps, and into the crowd.

King Irving's soldiers thundered down the platform steps and ran out of the plaza. The king realized he had completely lost control of the situation and started backing away.

"Oh no, you can't leave yet. The fun is just starting." Andy shrugged and the ropes fell from her hands. She nodded at the King and he joined Christian floating above the platform. Now that the king and his magician were occupied, Andy picked her way over to the woman standing serenely near the rear of the platform.

Andy waved her hand in front of the woman's eyes and didn't get a response. "How long has she been like this?" Andy asked one of the two guards flanking the woman. Since these men were wearing black and silver, Andy figured they had to be members of the Queen's personal guard.

"Since shortly after that one came," the guard pointed to King Irving.

"Do you have an herb woman or healer around here?" Andy looked deeper into the Queen's unseeing eyes.

"In the dungeon," the guard replied.

"Of course. Bring her here. And if there are anymore down there that shouldn't be, let them out too." Andy picked up the Queen's wrist and felt her pulse. Andy nodded briefly, satisfied that the Queen heart rate was strong.

"Yes, my lady." The guard passed the instructions on to another guard and sent him on his way.

"I'll be right back." Andy moved to the front of the platform. She nudged the king and Christian a little further apart as she passed. They were too busy arguing to notice her. When she got to the steps, she looked out over the crowd of townspeople still milling about. The atmosphere had lightened considerably and taken on the air of a party. People were smiling and talking to their neighbors as they laughed and pointed to the two floating men. Andy looked out over the crowd and smiled when she found who she was looking for. She beckoned to the large man and waited as he climbed the steps.

"Roy, do I want to know why the Captain of Eliasa's Royal Guard is lurking around Nashtania?" Andy hugged the big man.

"My Queen was concerned for your safety and asked me to bring a few of the boys along to keep an eye on things," Roy grinned when Andy let him go. "We've been waiting for you to show up for a few days now."

"I was being sneaky and took the long way around." Andy pulled back and cocked her head. "What did you do, march straight here?"

"Just about. We joined a merchant caravan that left Eliasa the day after you took off." Roy and his men had been hanging around for a few days, gathering information and hoping to catch sight of the witch.

"Now why didn't I think of that," Andy slapped her forehead. She looked back and saw the guard returning with a woman and an older man in a ripped, dirty black and silver uniform. She motioned for Roy to follow and went to meet the newcomers.

"This is Mistress Jocelyn, she is the herb woman," the guard said to Andy as he guided the woman to the Queen.

Andy bowed slightly to the herb woman. "Mistress Jocelyn, I have my suspicions about what's going on. Could you examine the Queen and let me know what you think?"

Jocelyn nodded and stepped closer to the woman. Queen Jacqueline continued to smile and stare vacantly out into space. After smelling the Queen's breath, Jocelyn stepped back to Andy and the guards. "Nightstar."

"I thought that might be it," Andy sighed.

"My Lady, I can tell you have great magic. Why did you need me to look at the Queen?" Jocelyn stared at Andy. She had never met a witch with such power before.

"Mistress Jocelyn, I know the basics and enough to be annoying. But I was never able to enhance or manipulate a plant's essence." Andy nodded to Jocelyn. "Can you help her?"

"Yes, I should have everything I need in my rooms. If you gentlemen will help me guide the Queen, I'll get to work on the antidote." Before following the guards and the Queen, Jocelyn turned back to Andy. "Do you know some of the side effects of nightstar?"

"Yeah, but I bet those two geniuses don't," Andy jerked her thumb at the king and magician still hanging in mid-air. Jocelyn nodded and followed the Queen.

Andy turned to the disheveled man who had been standing quietly watching. "Sir, I'm guessing you are an officer of the Queen's Guard."

"Yes, I am Commander Reginald," he said as he came to attention. "The Sergeant told me you put a stop to the King's antics. Thank you. May I ask who you are and why you're helping us?"

"First, let me introduce Captain Roy of Queen Miranda's Royal Guard." Andy paused as Roy stepped forward and shook hands with the Nashtania Commander. "Queen Miranda was concerned with the reports she was getting and sent us to help however we could." Andy looked to the two men hanging in mid-air. "As for who I am, why don't you wait a minute and I'll clear that up."

Andy walked to the middle of the platform. She crossed her arms and stared at the two men yelling at each other. They finally noticed they had company and quieted down. "Whose bright idea was it to use nightstar on the Queen?"

"His," both men said pointing to the other.

Andy shook her head. "Irv, may I call you Irv? Irv, I'm guessing you told your buddy to come up with something to make the Queen agreeable." Andy looked at Christian. "I'm guessing you heard that a specific dosage of nightstar will turn a person into a radish." Turning back to the king she continued, "Then you locked up everyone that could have figured out your little scheme."

"Who are you to fling accusations at me," Irv blustered.

"Who am I?" Andy threw open her arms and a cold wind blew through the courtyard.

"My name is Andrea." Black clouds raced across the clear blue sky.

"My friends call me Andy." Andy flared her aura and the entire platform and most of the courtyard was bathed in a violet light.

"But you can call me Witch," she growled to the accompaniment of thunder and lightning.

The men went still for a moment and then franticly tried to move away. Christian tried a swimming motion and Irv stated flapping his arms like some big ugly red bird. Neither was able to move from where Andy placed them.

"Now, let's try this again." Andy lowered her arms and the violet light faded, the clouds cleared, and the wind ceased. "Did either of you happen to check into the side effects of nightstar?" Seeing their heads shake, Andy moved closer. "For ages nightstar in small dosages has been used as a form of birth control," she whispered.

"What?" King Irving started swinging his arms and kicking his feet trying to get closer to Christian. "You fool. I was trying to sire an heir."

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know." Christian flinched and ducked.

Andy flicked her fingers at the men and they dropped to the platform. "Commander Reginald, why don't you find rooms for these men in your dungeons." Andy watched the Queen's Guard escort the arguing prisoners away.

On behalf of the Queen, Commander Reginald extended invitations to Andy and Captain Roy and his men to stay at the castle. They accepted and Andy went back to the inn to retrieve her belongings. A few hours later Andy stormed into Reginald's study. "I can't believe the utter stupidity of people," Andy ranted as she stalked across the room. "There were witnesses. A whole raft of people saw what happened. Were they blind?" Andy paced back and forth waving her arms continuing to fume.

Roy and Reginald just watched with bemused looks. Reginald rubbed his jaw. "Is she always this -?"

"Passionate?" Roy offered.

"I was going to say animated but passionate works," Reginald nodded.

"No idea. Andy? Andy!" Roy stepped closer but did not want to risk touching the witch.

"What?" Andy stopped pacing and was surprised to see the men just watching her. They had the strangest expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Have you heard what everyone is saying?" Andy threw herself into a chair. "I went back to the inn for my stuff and the innkeeper asked me if it was true that I sprouted wings and breathed fire. Where the hell did he get that story? There were dozens of people in that blasted courtyard."

Roy shrugged when he looked at Reginald. "Flying king, levitating magician. Someone got confused"

"Yeah, that's probably it," Reginald agreed.

"Okay, fine. But I did not breathe fire." Andy crossed her arms. "I would have remembered that."

"That was probably the purple light thing," Reginald offered. "That was kind of spooky with the wind and thunder."

"Purple? Thunder? What are you talking about?" Andy stood and helped herself to the brandy decanter on the side table.

"When you told Irv and Christian to call you witch. You threw out some special effects to make your point." Roy grabbed the decanter before Andy dropped it.

"Special effects? I was a little miffed but I don't remember," Andy paused and thought back. "Crap. I did, didn't I. No wonder everyone was looking at me like I had three heads." Andy plopped down in the chair. Roy handed her a glass of brandy, which she quickly downed. He eyed the empty glass and then Andy. Deciding that she was still a little tense, he refilled her glass. Andy slowly sipped this drink and started to relax.

"The Queen is feeling better. She'd like to talk to you." Reginald nursed his drink and watched Andy start to calm down.

"Okay." Andy sipped her drink and looked around the study. "What have you guys been up to?"

"We were discussing how to handle the mercenaries," said Roy. "Reg is going to offer them new contracts."

"That sounds interesting." Andy continued to sip her drink.

"We don't need an army of unemployed soldiers wandering around Nashtania." Reg walked over to a map on the wall. "We'll send one group after the raiders plaguing the Eliasan border towns. Then we'll send another group after the river pirates."

Andy relaxed for the first time since entering the room. "That's great. You'll get them out of the city doing something useful and you can call your own troops back from the various outposts."

"It was Roy's idea," Reg pointed to his new friend.

"Well, Reg was on his way to coming up with the same plan." Roy raised his drink.

Andy raised her glass to the men. "It sounds like an excellent plan."

When Andy finished her drink, Commander Reginald and Captain Roy accompanied her to meet the Queen.

"Your Majesty." Andy respectfully bowed. Commander Reginald had escorted Roy and Andy to the Queen's sitting room for a private audience. Besides the three of them and the herb woman, Mistress Jocelyn, no one else was present.

The Queen was seated in an overstuffed chair near the fireplace. "Lady Andrea, we are most grateful for your assistance." Queen Jacqueline graciously bowed her head. "Mistress Jocelyn tells me I should be fully recovered in a few days."

"I am very happy we could help. Queen Miranda was very concerned for you."

"Yes, Queen Miranda has always been cognizant of the affairs of the neighboring kingdoms." Queen Jacqueline pursed her lips. "I suppose in this case I should be very thankful," she said sourly. "In the meantime, we will be giving a feast in your honor in three days. We will thank you and Queen Miranda's guard publicly and properly at that time."

"That's not necessary, Majesty," Andy demurred. "I, uh we need to get back to Eliasa and report to Queen Miranda."

"No, I insist," the Queen stated regally. "My subjects would be greatly disappointed if they did not have the opportunity to show their appreciation."

Andy was about to protest further when she noticed Roy discretely shake his head. Sighing in defeat, she thanked the Queen for the honor. Andy was disappointed and a little uneasy with the delay. _'So much for in, out, and back home in no time,'_ she thought.


	7. Mending Bridges

Chapter 7 – Mending Bridges

"Princess Caroline, what are you doing way out here?" Andy was surprised and happy to see the young girl. Andy and the Queen's men had pushed their horses to make good time and were about an hour out from the capital. She was looking forward to seeing the Queen and sleeping in her own bed this evening.

"Cassidy and I took turns waiting for you to get back. Your message was very vague," Caroline said as she turned her horse back toward the castle. Her guards formed up with the returning squad and followed at a discrete distance.

"Sorry about that," Andy apologized. "I didn't know how long we would be. So why were you guys waiting for us?"

"We were only waiting for you, not them," Caroline waved dismissively towards the Queen's Guards. "We wanted to warn you that Mom is mad and you better come up with a good story before you see her."

"Mad? Why? What did I do?" Andy tried but couldn't think of any reason for the Queen to be angry. Her mission was a success. What more could there be?

"You didn't come home as soon as you fixed things for Queen Jacqueline." Caroline grimaced as she remembered her mother's foul mood. A mood that started when she received word that Andy's return would be delayed at least a week.

"But, what? We had to… There was a dinner… What?" Andy sputtered. She knew she told Miranda she would be in and out. But that was when the plan was to just gather intelligence. Andy thought Miranda would be happy that the situation was now resolved. The raiders and river pirates were being hunted and chased out of the area, the Nashtania army was no longer massing at the border, and relations between the two countries were stable.

Caroline just shook her head at Andy's confusion. "Cassidy said you would be clueless. I thought you were smarter than that."

Andy frowned at being called clueless. "But everything is okay now. Eliasa is safe."

"Right. Eliasa is safe, but Mom is not happy." Caroline couldn't believe that Andy didn't realize what was important here. Of course the safety of Eliasa was vital. But if the Queen wasn't happy, no one was happy.

"Well, why?" Andy felt lost.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was so sure Cassidy's take on Andy was wrong. Great Goddess, Andy was the most powerful witch in the land. Why on earth was she so slow? Caroline decided she better start at the beginning and lead Andy along. "You stayed after the danger to Eliasa was averted. Right?"

"Yeah?" Andy slowly answered.

"Was it necessary?" Caroline stared intently at the witch. 'Because if it wasn't, you better turn back now,' the princess thought.

"Yes. Captain Roy was assisting the Commander of the Nashtania guard with the handling of the mercenary army. I had to stick around in case there were any more problems." Andy briefly considered leaving Roy behind but decided it was too risky. Until the mercenaries were actually out the door, there was always the chance they could cause trouble.

"Good answer. Remember that one and use it on Mom." Caroline was relieved that the explanation was plausible.

"What?" Andy cocked her head and wondered if Caroline was speaking a different language. That would explain why Andy felt adrift in this conversation.

Exasperated, Caroline rolled her eyes. "Andy, keep up. I'm trying to help you."

"Okay?" Andy was stiff and tired from spending the better part of a week on a horse. She was not up to the mental gymnastics needed when talking to one of the twins.

"Now when Mom asks about Queen Jacqueline what are you going to tell her?" Caroline watched as Andy's eyes went wide in bewilderment.

Andy stared at the princess trying to understand why this was so important. "Caroline, I have no idea what you're getting at. I met with the Queen three times. The first time she was drugged out of her mind. The second was after she started feeling a little better, and the last time was at the celebratory feast. That was it."

Caroline was relieved. Things were looking up and her mom should be in a better mood soon. "Good. Good. Use that on Mom too. Now for the big question, did Queen Jacqueline ask you to stay in Nashtania?"

"Umm, sort of. But I told her I was going to be in Eliasa for the foreseeable future. I wasn't interested in Nashtania." Andy could tell that Jacqueline was displeased but there wasn't much she could say since Andy helped her recover her throne.

"Excellent," Caroline sighed in relief. "Make sure you play up that last part when you talk to Mom."

"Caroline, what is this really about? Why is Miranda mad? I didn't do anything wrong." Andy's shoulders slumped as she tried to understand how she messed up.

Caroline finally took pity on Andy's confusion. "It's not all your fault, Andy. Mom has basically hated Queen Jacqueline for years." Caroline shrugged, "I think she's jealous of Queen Jacqueline and was worried you wouldn't come back."

Andy was quiet for the rest of the ride to the city. She wondered if there was more to Miranda's ire than just a rivalry with Jacqueline. The more she thought, the more confused she became regarding the Queen's intentions. When the group entered the castle courtyard Andy motioned Caroline to come closer. "Do you think I have time to get cleaned up before I see the Queen? Or should I see her straight away."

Caroline considered Andy's travel stained shirt, dusty breeches, and the smudge of dirt on her cheek. "I think a bath should be your first step. I'll let mom know you're here and that you're requesting an audience for this afternoon."

"Thanks, Princess," Andy winced as she dismounted. She passed Doug as she slowly made her way in and made arrangements for a tub and hot water to be brought to her room. Hopefully, she could explain herself and make things right with the Queen.

Andy knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. A maid opened the door and allowed Andy in before she left, closing the door gently behind her. Miranda was standing behind her desk looking down at the gardens. Andy quietly waited for the Queen's attention. Luckily the hot bath had helped to loosen her muscles. Standing wasn't as uncomfortable as it could have been. After a few minutes, Miranda turned and settled into her chair. Miranda studied the witch before she motioned for Andy to take a seat across from the desk. As Andy hesitantly moved across the room, she could tell from the stern expression and stiff carriage that the Queen was upset.

"Andrea, I am disappointed in you. You did not return as swiftly as you originally stated. In fact the entire mission was not as you explained it to me." Miranda barely restrained herself from rebuking the witch further.

Andy bowed her head and stared at her hands clasped in her lap. "You're right, majesty. May I explain?"

Miranda inclined her head slightly.

"First, I would like to apologize." Andy saw Miranda's eyes widen in surprise. "The mission did not go as planned but I believe it turned out better than expected." Andy paused and licked her lips nervously. "The only thing I can say in my defense is that I took advantage of an opportunity."

"Yes, an opportunity that nearly got you killed!" Miranda slapped the desktop.

Andy flinched at the sudden noise. "No, majesty, I was in no real danger," Andy hurried to respond but kept her voice low and soothing. "Please believe me. Irv and his pet magician had no idea what a real witch could do and they underestimated me. It was their last mistake."

"Roy said you were bound and surrounded by guards. That does not suggest safety to me." Miranda glared at Andy, incensed that she could be so cavalier about the danger she was in.

"Yeah, well Irv and Christian were under the mistaken impression that binding a witch's hands means she cannot do magic."

"That has always been the common belief," Miranda huffed.

Andy rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and ducked her head. "Yeah, that might be my fault."

Miranda raised an eyebrow and glared at Andy. "Explain."

Andy blushed and looked everywhere but at Miranda. "Well, I may have started a rumor or two a long time ago. I thought a little misinformation might come in handy one day. You know, just in case I needed an edge sometime."

"Indeed. So everything we know about magic and witches may or may not be true?" Miranda closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe?" Andy picked at a speck of dust on her sleeve.

"Really, Andrea." Miranda stared at Andy in exasperation.

"Well," Andrea shrugged, "it worked."

The maid returned with the tea service and interrupted further discussion. Miranda directed the girl to set the tray on the table by the fireplace. As she stood and glided around the desk, she indicated that Andy should join her. Once they were settled and the maid had gone, Miranda studied Andy while sipping her drink.

"Did Jacqueline invite you stay in her country?" Miranda narrowed her eyes as she waited for Andy's response.

"Yes, she did. But I declined her offer. I told her I needed to get back to Eliasa." When Miranda gave a satisfied nod Andy breathed a sigh of relief. _Thanks for the heads up Caroline_. "In fact, I'd like to talk to you about that very issue. My debt to Lily is a year of service which she has asked me to serve here."

Before Andy could continue, Miranda put down her cup and stared into the empty fireplace. "I suppose you feel like you've done enough for us and would like to move on now. Fine. I'll send word to Queen Lillian that you're through here. I'll ask that she consider your debt served."

Confused that she upset the Queen again, Andy quickly set down her cup. "What? No, Miranda. That's not what I meant." Andy scrambled to correct the misunderstanding.

"Bore someone else with your explanations." Miranda shot out of her chair and stalked towards the door. Miranda was surprised that the door wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tugged. She turned to glare at Andy who was standing beside the chairs. "Open the door."

"No, majesty." Andy frowned and crossed her arms. "You are going to do me the courtesy of listening to my boring explanations."

"Open this door," Miranda growled.

"Your majesty." Deciding on a different approach, Andy cautiously approached the Queen. "Miranda, please hear me out." Andy took the Queen's hand and led her back to her chair. "Please, let's sit down." Waving her hand over the tray, Andy handed a fresh cup of tea to Miranda.

Once she saw that the Queen wasn't going anywhere, Andy plopped into her chair. "Crap, you'd think someone as old as I am would be better at communicating," she mumbled. Andy ran her hands through her hair before looking Miranda in the eye. "I'm sorry that you thought I wanted to leave. Yes, I will be here for one year as a debt of service to Queen Lillian. But I was going to ask if I may stay longer."

"Longer?" Miranda raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, longer. I know I have no right to ask." Andy glanced at Miranda and chewed her lip.

"Andrea, I may have been hasty with my comments, but you don't need to ask permission." Miranda felt a little dizzy with relief.

"Yeah, I think I do." Andy picked up her tea and took a drink while gathering her thoughts. "For a long time, I made a habit of stopping by and seeing your family. I'd help out where I could or just have a friendly visit. After Amelia, that stopped." Andy paused and took a deep breath. "I still kept tabs on your family and Eliasa but it was through second or third-hand reports. The problem with King Irv and company might not have gotten so bad if I had straightened up a lot sooner. So yes, I'm asking permission to stay."

"And if I say yes, what are your plans for your stay." Miranda relaxed and picked up her cup.

"I thought I would get to know you and the girls better. Maybe I could supplement their history lessons. I'm always available to perform a few magic tricks as entertainment," Andy grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Indeed. I'm sure we'll be overrun with rabbits in no time," Miranda drawled.

"Hey, it's my signature trick." Andy smiled as she relaxed in her chair.

"Fine, but you will answer to Cook when the kitchen gardens are nothing but bare earth and stubble." Miranda managed to restrain her relieved smile, but her eyes sparkled. She finally had the chance to get better acquainted with the legendary witch.

"Good point. I'll be careful," Andy promised. "So may I stay?"

Miranda regally inclined her head. "Yes, you are welcome to stay for as long as you desire." For the first time in weeks, Miranda felt lighter. A weight she did not realize she was carrying had been taken from her shoulders.

"Thank you. I'll get out of your way so you can get back to work." Andy smiled as she took her leave, happy that Miranda had forgiven her.

"Fine. I will expect to see you at dinner. Afterwards you can tell me about your trip to Nashtania." Miranda watched Andy slip out before returning to her duties.

Caroline waited until Andy was done eating when she piped up, "Andy, would you like to go riding with us tomorrow?"

Andy wiped her mouth and shook her head. "If you don't mind, there was something I was going to do tomorrow. How about the day after?"

"What do you have to do tomorrow?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda interrupted before her daughters could go further. "Girls, Andrea does not answer to you. She may come and go as she pleases. Apologize."

"Sorry, Andy," the twins mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise I'll go out with you the day after." The girls smiled, satisfied with the compromise.

Miranda stood signaling that dinner was officially over. The girls made their excuses and went to their rooms. Miranda nodded to Andy and led her to her personal sitting room. Once settled Miranda offered the witch a sherry and took one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the fireplace. The days had been gradually warming as spring took hold of the land, but the evenings were still cool enough to require a fire. Andy made herself comfortable and looked around the room as she sipped her drink. This room was lighter than the study they used before. Where visible, the walls were whitewashed; otherwise they were covered in decorative tapestries. Several lamps were lit bathing the room in a warm welcoming light.

Miranda allowed Andy time to relax and take in the room. When it appeared that Andy was done with her examination, Miranda leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers. "Please explain how an intelligence gathering mission turned into a coup."

Andy was in the process of taking another drink when she stilled her hand and set her glass down on the table. "I'm sure Captain Roy filled you in on all of the details," Andy stalled.

"Yes, I have a detailed report from Roy. I would like to hear your version of the events." Miranda cocked her head and waited for Andy's explanation.

Buying time, Andy picked up her glass and took a drink. "Ahh. I know, let me read the report and I'll let you know if I agree or not."

"No," Miranda was undeterred. "I believe I would rather have your unbiased account. You may read the report later."

"Oh. Well, I umm, showed up at Nashtania. Got into a fight with one of the mercenary guards. Was arrested and sentenced. I, uhh, neutralized Irv and his magician. The Nashtania guards were able to re-take control and Queen Jacqueline was given an antidote to the potion that incapacitated her. That's pretty much it." Andy shrugged.

"Hmm. Your account lacks many of the details Captain Roy expounded on." Miranda read through the report twice and discussed it personally with Roy.

"Well, the minor details aren't that important." Andy waved her hand dismissively. "What's important is that the threat to Eliasa has been taken care of."

"Yes, I'm sure. However, indulge me. Why were Roy and his men able to reach the city before you?" This was just one of many questions Miranda had regarding the mission.

Andy grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck. "That's kind of a thing of mine."

"Thing?" Miranda arched her brow.

"Yeah," Andy sighed. "If there is a complicated or hard way to do something and an easy or simple way to accomplish the same purpose, I seem to pick the complicated way first."

"Why?" Miranda was surprised at Andy's embarrassment.

"I tend to over think things," Andy admitted as she turned red. "I thought I needed to take an indirect route to Nashtania in order to divert any suspicion away from Eliasa. It turns out no one in Nashtania was really worried about Eliasa."

"Very well. You turn up in the city and the next day you manage to get yourself arrested and sentenced to death. I am impressed with how quickly you work." Miranda was still unhappy that Andrea had been in danger. Even if the danger wasn't as dire as she first thought.

"That wasn't my fault," Andy explained. "Well, not totally my fault. I mean, it just worked out. I didn't plan that. It just happened."

"And how pray tell did it just happen?" Miranda asked dryly.

"I spent the day wandering around the city. Boy, were the people unhappy. I mean everyone was angry about something. The only ones satisfied with the status quo were the mercenaries. So that evening I was eating dinner at my inn and a few of the hired thugs came in and started harassing the serving girls." Surely Miranda would understand. 'It was just one of those things', Andy thought.

"And you intervened," Miranda guessed.

"Yeah, umm, yes. I didn't use magic at all. I just happen to be pretty decent with a sword. I injured the soldier's pride so he started yelling witchcraft." It still irritated Andy that her talent with a sword wasn't appreciated.

"This led to you being arrested and brought before King Irving. And King Irving operating under false assumptions thought he had you contained." Miranda filled in the blanks.

"Exactly."

"Roy's report goes into great detail about the show you put on for Irv and his minions." Miranda was impressed with the power Andy displayed. She had Roy go into great detail when he described the scene.

Andy's blush deepened. "Yeah, I was a little miffed and may have showed off a bit."

"Miffed?" Miranda stared pointedly at Andy. "I'm not sure I ever want to see you truly angry."

"It's not pretty," Andy admitted.

"I can only imagine." Miranda reached for her drink. "I suppose your earlier comment that the threat has been neutralized is correct. I am interested in your methods for dealing with such threats."

Andy relaxed in her chair. "My usual methods run more towards talking and less towards fireworks. I find it's safer for all parties."

Miranda nodded. "A reasonable assumption and one I can appreciate."

The women finished their sherry and continued relaxing in front of the fire. The quiet was comfortable and neither felt it necessary to fill the space with empty words. After gazing into the flames for a while, Andy turned to the Queen. "Miranda, I'm going to go out early tomorrow morning. Will the guard have a problem opening the south gate for me?"

Miranda rose and went to her desk. After ringing the bell to summon a servant, she quickly wrote a note. Within minutes someone was knocking on the door. Miranda called the person in and handed him a note with instructions to have it delivered to Captain Roy. Once the messenger was gone, Miranda returned to her chair.

"I've informed Roy that you are to be allowed to enter or exit the castle no matter the time. I've also let him know that you will be using the south gate tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Miranda."

"Nonsense," Miranda waved off the thanks, "as I told my children, you may come and go as you please."

"I appreciate that. I'll do my best to keep you informed of my plans."

"That would be acceptable. I'm sure Cook would like to know how many will be attending dinner," Miranda smirked. "In fact, will you need provisions tomorrow? Possibly something for lunch?"

"Thanks, that would be great," Andy grinned.

"I'll send word to the kitchens to expect you. When will you leave?"

"Before breakfast. Not too long after sun up. I should be back before dinner."

"Fine." Miranda studied the fire. She very much wanted to ask Andy where she was going but she had already admonished her children to respect the witch's privacy.

"Well, I'm going to turn in. Thank you for the drink, Miranda." Andy stood and stretched.

"You are welcome Andrea. Safe travels tomorrow." Miranda watched as Andy crossed towards the door.

"Good night." Andy bowed before opening the door and slipping out.

"Yes, good night." Miranda turned back to stare at the fire.

In the dim light of the early morning, Miranda watched from a window in the south tower as Andy led her horse out of the castle and down the road. She saw the witch pause at a stone pillar set on the east side of the road before she mounted and rode off. Miranda stayed at the window until Andy disappeared from sight.


	8. Getting to Know You

Chapter 8 – Getting to Know You

"Your majesty," Andy straightened as Miranda walked towards the stable. Andy was waiting for one of the grooms to bring out her horse. In the three months that Andy had been back, she and the girls went horseback riding at least twice a week. They always invited the Queen but she would beg off due to affairs of state. Each time Andy was a bit disappointed when Miranda did not show.

"Andrea, the girls have some lessons to finish before leaving for their father's estate. I thought you might accept my company in their stead today." Miranda was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, tucked into black riding breeches. Her riding boots were polished to a high gloss.

"I'd be honored, Majesty." Andy was admiring the Queen's trim form when she finally noticed a servant carrying two sets of large saddlebags and looked back at Miranda.

"Lunch," Miranda waved dismissively.

Just as Andy was reaching for the saddlebags, a groom led Andy's sorrel mare out of the stable.

"Your Majesty," the groom bowed. "I did not realize you would be riding today."

"Yes, change of plans. Have Taylon readied for me." Miranda looked forward to going out on her favorite mount. It had been too long since she had indulged her passion for riding.

The groom tossed the mare's reins to Andy and hurried back inside.

Miranda eyed Andy as she attached a set of bags to the back of her saddle. Andy wasn't wearing her black robes today. She wore a homespun white shirt and brown deerskin britches. Her brown leather boots were well worn but clean. When Andy relieved the boy of the other two bags, Miranda dismissed him with "That's all."

Andy stood back as the groom led the restive Taylon into the stable yard. Miranda took the bridle and started talking softly to the big black stallion. Andy admired the way Miranda controlled the large animal with just a touch and her voice. Within moments, Taylon settled down and allowed Miranda to lead him to the mounting block. Andy cautiously approached and settled the saddlebags on Taylon's back. "He's a beauty," she said as she patted his flank.

"He is that." Miranda rubbed the horse's nose as she looked him over. "He needs to run off some of his energy. Do you know where you want to ride?"

"Yes I do." Andy held Taylon's bridle as Miranda stepped up on the stone block and swung into the saddle. Andy waited for Miranda to get settled before she went to her own horse. Once mounted, Andy followed Miranda through the grounds and out the south gate. As they rode through the gate, Andy decided she better ride ahead of Miranda. Otherwise, the temptation to spend the entire ride watching Miranda's butt would be hard to resist.

Miranda paused near the stone pillar and waited for Andy to catch up. Andy smiled briefly, touched her heels to the mare's flanks, and she was off. Miranda was startled but bent low in the saddle and set Taylon off on their trail. The two women raced down the road until Andy veered off to the left. The change in direction didn't slow Miranda and Taylon a bit.

Andy continued to race across the open grasslands just barely ahead of Miranda. When they had traveled a fair distance from the castle, Andy started slowing. Miranda flashed past but was able to bring Taylon down to a canter and waited for Andy to catch up.

Andy laughed out loud when she was even with Miranda. "That was great."

"Yes, I'm sure Taylon appreciated it." Miranda eyed Andy's horse critically. "What do you feed that mare? I've never seen a horse that could beat Taylon."

Andy leaned forward and patted her horse's neck. "Mavis is very competitive and doesn't like to lose. Besides, if we had gone just a bit further Taylon would have powered by."

"Ahh. So to make your horse feel better you quit while you were ahead." Miranda shook her head at the absurdity of it all.

"Exactly," Andy grinned at the joke. "Now Mavis feels all proud and sassy. And Taylon learned he can't win every race. Plus he got a nice workout."

"How wonderful that you considered the horses' well being," Miranda drawled. "Where to now?"

"This way." Andy turned her horse towards a stand of trees.

Miranda relaxed as she rode. "I used to ride with the girls along this path."

"I know," Andy glanced at Miranda. "It's their favorite ride. We come out this way a lot."

"I haven't been riding with them in months," Miranda sighed. "I've been too busy."

Andy nodded sympathetically. "They understand."

"Do they?" Miranda really hoped so. "They miss out on so much because me."

"Miranda, you have two wonderful little girls. They realize you're the Queen and have responsibilities." Andy felt compelled to reassure Miranda.

Miranda shook her head sadly. "They're growing up so fast. I want their childhood to be filled with good memories."

"Hey," Andy sidestepped her horse close to Miranda. "You have a couple of great kids. Do you know what we talk about most of the time?"

"I have no idea," Miranda huffed. Miranda was actually a little jealous of her daughters being able to spend so much time with Andy.

"You."

Miranda raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah, you," Andy pointed to the Queen. "They go on and on about the time they spend in court watching you. They tell me about the conversations you have afterwards when you explain all your decisions. The girls love that. They love you and don't feel like they've missed out on anything." Andy nodded and moved her horse over a few steps. "Come on. We're almost there and I'm getting hungry." Andy clicked her tongue and urged Mavis on.

Miranda quickened her horse's gait to keep up. Soon they came to a clearing with a creek. Close to the creek was an area where logs ringed a darkened circle. Andy slid off her horse and walked over to hold Taylon's head while Miranda dismounted. "Would you like a fire or not?" Andy asked as she lifted the saddlebags off her horse.

Miranda considered the fire ring and the grassy bank of the creek. "No fire for now. Let's sit over there," indicating an area near the water.

The women hobbled the horses and let them graze before setting up their picnic. Andy spread a blanket and Miranda unpacked the food. Conversation was limited as they ate, but it didn't mean the women weren't acutely aware of each other. They took turns sneaking looks and quickly looking away before being caught.

Finally, Andy popped the last piece of honey cake into her mouth. "That was excellent. My compliments to your cook." Andy enjoyed spending time with Miranda. She was fascinated by the woman and felt drawn to her.

"Yes, it was adequate." Miranda relaxed back against a tree and took a drink from the wineskin.

Andy swallowed hard when she noticed a drop of wine slide down Miranda's chin and then her neck. Needing a distraction, she flopped back on the blanket and watched the light filter through the leaves. "So, the girls leave tomorrow. How long will they be gone?"

"Two months," Miranda said softly. "Their father travels extensively but is always home this time of year so that the girls may visit."

"That's nice. He's the Duke of Loubatin, right? Does he live far from here?" Andy tried to remember where the seat of the duchy was located.

"Yes, he is. His estate is near the river and it will take them three days to get there."

Andy nodded after dredging up memories of Loubatin's castle. "Nice area. Two months. I'm going to miss them." Andy turned her head towards Miranda. "I bet it drives you crazy to have them gone that long."

Miranda leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. "They love their father and it's good for them to be together. But I hate not having them around."

Andy took a deep breath and wondered if she was the crazy one. "In that case, I will volunteer to keep you company."

"Oh really. You believe you can keep me from missing my children." Miranda worked to keep her expression neutral. She planned all along to escalate her friendship with Andrea once the girls were gone. She reasoned that if things did not work out, her daughters wouldn't be around to witness her failure.

"Sure. I'll just follow you around, insistently ask questions, knock over a few things, and run up and down the hallways in my heavy boots. Between the noise and the breakage you'll think they're still home." Andy kept her tone light to lift Miranda's sprits.

Miranda turned her head and cracked open one eye to glare at Andy.

"Hey, just trying to help." Andy grinned as she shrugged.

"Hmm." Miranda restrained the smile that wanted to break out.

"Okay. What if in addition to sharing meals and our evening conversations, I take you riding every few days. I'll do my best to distract you." Andy smirked when she thought about watching Miranda's butt as she rode. Hopefully, I won't be too distracted myself. Her attraction to the Queen grew a little more each day and Andy wasn't sure what to do about her feelings. As far as she knew, the Queen didn't participate in same sex liaisons.

"Acceptable." Miranda was quite pleased with the progression of events.

Miranda stood and started to gather the picnic leftovers when she noticed Andy staring. "Is there a problem, Andrea?"

"What? Oh no, not really. It's just . . . you have a couple of leaves and some dirt on the back of your pants." Andy swallowed and tried to pull her eyes away from the shapely butt.

Miranda reached back but didn't feel any leaves but she wiped where she thought the dirt might be. "Did I get it?"

"No, umm, not quite." Miranda watched Andy turn red and continue to stare.

"Well, by all means move at a glacial pace and help me clean up." Miranda pursed her lips to keep from laughing out loud.

Andy moved closer and tentatively brushed Miranda's butt. Miranda took advantage of the position to move closer to Andy.

"Majesty," Andy whispered into Miranda's hair.

"Don't you think it's silly to deny the attraction, Andrea?" Miranda breathed into Andy's ear.

"Attraction?" Andy felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

"I find you very attractive Andrea. And I know you feel something for me also." Miranda ran her hand down Andy's arm.

"Ha, ah, how ca… can you tell?" Andy stuttered. She did feel something every time she was close to Miranda. Even so, she was hesitant to get involved with another member of the royal family. It was only recently that Andy felt like she was finally over Amelia.

"Your hand is still on my ass," Miranda whispered.

Andy jumped back and turned red. "Miranda, what are we doing?"

"If you have to ask, I must not be doing it right," Miranda purred as she sidled closer. "Breathe, Andrea. I promise not to bite unless you ask."

"Miranda," Andy backed up another step, "don't you think you're moving kind of fast?"

Miranda moved another step closer. "Andrea, you have been here for three months. In that time, I believe we have formed a friendship. I'm interested in something more than friendship. I just need to know if that is something that would interest you also."

"Well, I ah, I'm ah. Miranda, you have to stop doing that. I can't think." Andy felt dizzy and overwhelmed. She was sure her knees were going to give out any minute now.

"This?" Miranda blew gently into Andy's ear. "Or this?" She followed up with a little lick to Andy's jaw.

"Yes." Andy gathered her resolve and took Miranda by the shoulders and pushed her back. "I'm not sure what you're asking for."

"Really, Andrea," Miranda scoffed. "I was so sure you were brighter than that. I'm interested in a physical relationship. Is that so hard to comprehend."

"No, no. I would be interested." Andy was surprised but hurried to reassure Miranda. "I didn't think you were interested. What are you proposing?"

"A personal liaison, no strings attached. Would that be acceptable?" Miranda moved towards the horses not looking at Andy.

"That sounds good, uhh, interesting. Do you mind if I think it over." Andy joined Miranda by the horses and patted Mavis' neck.

"If you must. Some of my nobles will be visiting this week to discuss trade issues. You can let me know your decision when they leave." Miranda removed the hobble from Taylon and walked him over to a stump so that she could mount easily. "We need to be getting back. I would like to spend the rest of the afternoon with my girls."

"Sure. Wait a sec." Andy waved a shaky hand and the remnants of the picnic were packed in the saddlebags. "Let's go." Andy hoped the ride back would give her composure a chance to recover. Andy removed Mavis' hobble and threw the saddlebags on her back.

"Andrea, you ride in front. I'll follow." Miranda grinned slyly.

Andy was disappointed that her distraction skills weren't necessary. The nobles arrived the next day within hours of the twins' departure. Andy only got to see the Queen in the evenings. Sir Nigel of Vuitton, Lady Serena of Chanel and Lady Emily of Westwood joined the Queen and Andy for dinner. During the day the Queen and nobles were closeted in the Queen's study discussing trade contracts and markets.

While the Queen was busy, Andy spent her days holed up in the castle library or riding the countryside. Andy was torn between pursuing a liaison with the Queen or keeping her distance. Her last liaison with King Benedict had been safe and somewhat boring. Once negotiations with Princess Lorin commenced, Andy terminated her relationship with Ben. She told Ben it wasn't right to extol the virtues of another woman while in bed with him. Their relationship had been brief and uncomplicated. Andy only pursued brief and uncomplicated. She learned long ago that long term and entangled only brought pain.

On the last night of the nobles' visit, Miranda hosted a formal state dinner. Musicians played while the diners worked their way through seven courses. Miranda presided at the head of the table with Andy and Serena on her right and Nigel and Emily on her left. Andy enjoyed chatting with Nigel and Serena. Nigel, Serena, and Andy mutually agreed to dispense with their titles. However, Lady Emily would only address Andy as Lady Andrea and only when necessary.

About half way through the dinner, Andy was laughing at something Nigel said when Serena leaned closer and touched her arm. "Andy, I was going to say something earlier but forgot."

"What was it," Andy asked.

"I wanted to tell you thank you." Serena graciously dipped her head.

Confused, Andy cocked her head. "You're welcome, but what did I do?"

"You introduced the sheep that became the basis for our fine woolen industry." Serena's family fortune was built on the backs of those sheep.

"Did she really?" Nigel raised his glass. "Andy, I didn't realize. You have my thanks also."

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andy. "Andrea, I didn't know this either. When was this?"

Andy wiped her lips with a napkin. "It was a couple hundred years ago. I was traveling up through Macmillan when I did a favor for someone. He was adamant about repaying the debt and I wound up with a flock of sheep. And because I was by myself he also threw in six herding dogs and four guard dogs." Andy shook her head as she remembered trying to talk the young King out of his generous gift. "The dogs and I drove the sheep to Chanel where I was finally able to talk someone into taking them off my hands."

Serena picked up the story. "The wool from those sheep is exceptionally soft. My family was able to keep the breed separate and the bloodline pure. The guard dogs were crossed with some of our local dogs and became the Andean Shepherds. The herding dogs were the foundation for our Chanel collies. The sheep did well in our hill country and the dogs allowed us to handle large flocks with only a few people."

Miranda raised her glass towards Andy. "I must thank you also. The wool from Serena's sheep is processed and spun by craftspeople working for Emily and then woven on looms overseen by Nigel. My contribution to the industry is transportation to international markets. If you hadn't performed that favor, none of us would enjoy the same level of financial success."

"Yes, Lady Andrea, thank you," Emily grimaced as she raised her glass also.

"You are all welcome. I really wasn't thinking of the future at that time. I just wanted to be rid of those stinking sheep. Just after we crossed into Chanel it rained. Let me tell you, wet sheep are no fun. I found a family with a small farm and handed them over." Andy was gratified that the young impoverished nobleman and his family had been able to capitalize on her gift.

The rest of the meal progressed cordially. Andy shared a few more stories from her past and everyone laughed at some of the ridiculous situations she got herself into.

The next morning Andy was in the north tower watching the nobles' caravan wind its way east when she heard the door open. Queen Miranda joined Andy at the window and watched the dust cloud kicked up by the horses.

After several minutes of silence, Miranda turned towards Andy and leaned against the wall. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes," Andy continued to stare out the window.

"Well, you know how much I enjoy waiting." Miranda crossed her arms and watched the witch chew her bottom lip.

Andy sighed and glanced at Miranda before turning her attention to the view. "Miranda, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Do you mind telling me why?" Surprised, Miranda was disappointed. She was sure that she read the witch's feelings correctly.

Andy was worried that any physical relationship with Miranda would wreck the friendship they had crafted. "I don't think it would work out. You're so young."

"Really, Andrea," Miranda huffed. "Everyone is young compared to you. I doubt that there are any trees in this kingdom that are older than you." Miranda considered the differences in their ages to be irrelevant.

"Hey, are you calling me old?" Andy pouted as she crossed her arms.

"You are calling yourself old. Why should age have anything to do with this? We are two people attracted to each other. I'm merely suggesting we act on that attraction." Miranda was determined not to let Andre off easily. If she believed the witch wasn't interested, she wouldn't press the issue.

"I don't want to hurt you." Andy uncrossed her arms and leaned on the window sill. "I don't want you to expect more from me than I am able to give."

"Andrea, I said no strings," Miranda sighed with relief. Andrea's concern meant the witch was attracted to her. "My feelings for you will not change. I promise."

Andy glanced at Miranda and bumped her shoulder. "I guess."

"You guess? I am overwhelmed with your effusiveness," she said dryly while containing the joy she felt.

"Fine. Your Majesty, will you do me the honor of doing the nasty?" Andy wiggled her eyebrows and grinned.

"You are ridiculous. I should have known this was a bad idea." Miranda turned to leave.

Andy reached out and grabbed the Queen's arm. "Wait, wait." Still smiling, Andy looked into Miranda's beautiful blue eyes. "Miranda, may I have lunch with you today?"

"I suppose." Miranda mentally reviewed her schedule. "I have court this morning. We can lunch afterwards."

"Excellent." Andy released the Queen's hand and bowed.


	9. In the Queen's Service

Chapter 9 – In the Queen's Service

Andy hurried down the corridor. The arrangements for lunch took longer than expected and she hoped the Queen hadn't finished with court yet. Andy wanted the start of their relationship to be perfect. This was a far cry from what she had with Ben. Foreplay then consisted of a shy grin, a shoulder shrug, and a '_ya wanna_'.

Andy slipped through the large doors of the throne room and heard Miranda's icy voice berating a group of merchants. Another group stood off to the side looking smug until Miranda's glare included them in her ire. Almost as one the group took exceptional interest in the stone floor.

"I do not understand why it is so hard for someone to do their job. Am I asking so much?" Miranda motioned one of the men at arms. "Find Captain Roy. I want an update on his efforts to find Magistrate Williams. Have Magistrates Christopher and Banks join us to review the suspect decisions." Miranda waved everyone away and settled back to wait.

Andy approached the throne and knelt at the edge of the dais. "Your Majesty," Andy bowed her head.

Miranda was disappointed with how the day had gone downhill since her agreement with Andrea this morning. "Lady Andrea, I will not be able to have lunch with you today. It appears that one of my magistrates decided to go into business for himself and take bribes for favorable decisions."

"I understand Majesty." Andy rose and maintained a respectful pose. "May I offer a suggestion?"

Miranda regally inclined her head.

"I heard you send for two magistrates to review some decisions. It's going to take them a little time to do so. We can lunch while they are attending to that task. It will give you an opportunity to relax before having to deal with your rogue magistrate." Andy hoped the Queen would agree. Otherwise she was going to enjoy a very lonely romantic lunch.

"I suppose I can spare the time," Miranda sighed. "Very well. Guard, see that Magistrates Christopher and Banks get the transcripts for their review. We will discuss their findings when I return. That's all." Miranda took Andy's arm and the women left the throne room.

Miranda raised an eyebrow as Andy escorted her through the garden. "I thought we were having lunch?"

"We are. I thought we might try a different location." Andy led Miranda through the gate into Amelia's garden. In the center of the walled garden a canopy shielded a white cloth draped table set with fine crystal and silver place settings. Roses of many different colors bloomed in the beds circling the dining area. It was a white island in a sea of riotous color. Andy held Miranda's chair before seating herself. Two servers placed plates in front of the women and poured the wine. At Andy's silent signal, the men left the women to their meal.

"I hope you like it." Andy nervously grabbed her wine glass and took a healthy swig. "I, umm, asked your chef to prepare your favorites." She had been extremely lucky when the Royal Gamekeeper had showed up with a brace of pheasants while she was discussing the menu this morning.

Miranda delicately placed her napkin in her lap. "It looks delicious. Thank you for this," she waved vaguely before picking up her utensils and starting to eat. Miranda hummed in appreciation with the first bite of roast pheasant.

Andy smiled and started to relax. As she ate, she stole glances at Miranda trying to gauge the Queen's mood. Luckily, she appeared pleased with the garden lunch. Andy was out of practice with romantic gestures but wanted to make the effort for Miranda. She wanted Miranda to feel special and desired. From her observations of the woman, she thought Miranda spent more time on her country and her girls than she did herself. This garden was new since her last visit, so there would be no competing memories to distract her from Miranda.

Miranda, in turn, was charmed by Andrea's shy smiles and the obvious effort she had made. In fact she was quite impressed that Andrea turned out to be so thoughtful.

As she sipped her wine, Miranda studied her companion. She was curious about what had happened in the throne room. "Andrea, why did you kneel to me?" Miranda had not expected the show of respect. Andrea was a powerful witch and was in no way subservient or obsequious. She did not owe fealty to the Eliasian crown.

"Because you're the Queen, of course." Andy said softly as she laid her napkin on the table.

"I realize that. But you are not one of my subjects and you do not owe allegiance to the Eliasian crown." Miranda was aware that many of the courtiers were surprised by Andrea's actions.

"Miranda, as Queen you are the embodiment of Eliasa. You have the ultimate responsibility for this country and her people. I want others to know that I respect you and your crown. Besides I've been in Eliasa off and on for so many years, I feel like a citizen," Andy added shyly.

"Thank you." Miranda frowned as she stared at her empty plate and wine glass. "I suppose I should go back to the circus."

Andy reached across the table and took Miranda's hand. "May I help in anyway?"

Miranda shook her head and gave a pained smile. "No, not unless you can make my runaway magistrate appear. It sets a very bad example when criminals escape justice. On top of that, the toad made a mockery of our judicial system. I very much want to clear that blemish."

"Alright then." Andy stood and offered Miranda her hand. "I'll escort you back and go toad hunting."

"It isn't necessary. The Royal Guard is searching the countryside," Miranda assured. "I don't want you to feel obligated to fix all of my problems."

"Miranda," Andy patted the hand on her arm, "I'm here to help. Please, let me do this for you." Andy had a couple of ideas for tracking the missing man. One would take a little more effort than the other. She would talk to Roy first before deciding which method to use.

Mollified, Miranda nodded and enjoyed Andy's company on the way back to the throne room. She welcomed Andrea's offer to help. Hopefully, Andrea wouldn't be gone too long on the errand.

Miranda was ready to rip someone's head from their shoulders. It had been hours since lunch and there had been little progress. Magistrates Christopher and Banks determined that not only had ex-Magistrate Williams sold judicial decisions, he extorted money from plaintiffs. Victims were still coming forward. Miranda was beyond aggravated that no one reported Williams' crimes before today. Everyone she questioned told her the Magistrate threatened imprisonment or worse, if they complained.

Miranda would do more than threaten imprisonment if anyone produced the thieving bastard. Captain Roy's initial report indicated that Williams had at least a two day lead on the search parties. Miranda wanted an update on the hunt and looked around for the Captain of her guard. "Where is Captain Roy?" Miranda glared at a guard. When all she got was a frightened shrug, she growled, "Find him." The young man ran from the room.

Miranda rubbed her forehead, angry that one man had subverted the entire judicial system. Significant work would be required to assure that this could never happen again. It meant she would be tied up with the mess and would have less time to devote to Andrea.

Sighing, Miranda turned to Magistrate Banks to hear his latest findings. Just as the man started listing a new set of grievances, Miranda felt something. It was similar to the air changing before a storm. Holding up her hand to interrupt the report, she tried to determine the source of the shift and noticed a pair of smiling brown eyes peeking around the throne room door. Miranda relaxed as the witch followed Captain Roy and a pair of guards escorting a prisoner.

Captain Roy bowed to his Queen and gestured to the shackled man. "Your Majesty, would you like to interrogate the prisoner now or would you prefer we hold him in the dungeon?"

"The dungeon for now, Captain." Miranda acknowledged his bow and waited for Andrea to approach. "Lady Andrea. I take it you found our wayward Magistrate?"

Andy moved forward slowly and bowed deeply. "Yes, Majesty. He was hiding in the foothills of the Dolce Mountains. He hadn't gone very far."

"Did you have any trouble?" Miranda watched Andrea closely. She didn't appear to be injured but Andrea was moving deliberately and her shoulders were slumped.

"No, no trouble really." Andy wasn't lying. The runaway had been fairly easy to locate. However, the expenditure of magic had been substantial. Now all Andy wanted to do was eat and get some sleep. So much for her plans with Miranda.

"Hmm," Miranda considered pushing the issue but decided to let the witch off the hook for now. She would make sure to get the whole story later this evening. "If you will give me a few minutes, we can dine shortly." Andy bowed and moved off to the side. Gesturing to one of her aides, Miranda gave instructions for matters to be wrapped up for the evening. She then summoned Douglas and sent him off to take care of some tasks. All the while she kept her eye on Andrea.

For her part, Andy was doing her best not to fall asleep standing up. She had just decided to beg off having dinner with the Queen, when Miranda appeared and took her arm leading her out of the throne room.

"Come along, Andrea. Don't dawdle." Miranda gently tugged on Andy's arm.

Andy stopped and shook her head. "Miranda, I'm not going to be very good company this evening. Why don't I just grab something from the kitchens and head off to bed."

"I have a better idea. You will accompany me to my chambers where you can freshen up before a light dinner is served. Afterwards you can relax and tell me how you solved one of my problems." Miranda was not going to let Andy go off on her own.

Seeing the resolve in Miranda's eyes, Andy acquiesced and accompanied the Queen. She wasn't sure but she thought she may have dozed during the walk to Miranda's apartments. She was surprised when Miranda ushered her into her private sitting room.

Miranda left her standing, well swaying slightly, as she checked on the progress of the bath. Miranda was pleased when she poked her head inside the adjoining bathing chamber and saw the gently steaming tub was ready. When she glanced back and saw the decided tilt in Andy's posture she hurried over to steady the witch.

Putting her arm around Andy's shoulders, Miranda guided her into the bathing room. Several lamps provided light to the room comfortably warmed by a corner wood stove. A big metal tub sat in the middle of the room. A table with towels, washcloths, and soap sat nearby. Hooks on the wall held a couple of robes. Andy noticed another door and knew it led to the hallway and allowed the servants to carry in water buckets without traipsing through the Queen's sitting room.

While Andy was looking around, Miranda had her robe off was untying the laces of her shirt.

"Hey, I can do that." Andy protested as she brushed Miranda's hands away.

Miranda raised her brows in mock surprise. "Really, Andrea, are you shy?"

"No," Andy blushed and ducked her head as she clutched the shirt laces. "But, we haven't even . . . you know. And I'm dirty and smell like Mavis."

"Fine, I'll check on dinner while you get in the tub." Miranda turned to leave after gesturing towards the corner. "Leave your clothes and someone will take them to be cleaned when the tub is emptied."

As soon as she heard the door latch, Andy stripped and kicked her dirty clothes and boots into a pile. She stepped into the tub and slowly lowered herself into the hot water. The tub was large enough for two people and the water level was over her breasts. Andy closed her eyes and slide under the water to wet her hair. When she came up for air she saw Miranda standing over her. Startled, Andy lost her grip on the side of tub and slipped under.

"Andrea!" Miranda grabbed the sputtering woman's arm and pulled up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Andy coughed and pushed hair out of her eyes. As soon as she caught her breath, Andy glared at Miranda. "You scared the crap out of me. What were you doing?"

"When I left, you were practically asleep on your feet. I was making sure you hadn't drowned." Miranda tried very hard to stifle a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Embarrassed, Andy drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I did knock." Miranda pulled a stool over to the side of the tub and sat down. Although sitting a little higher than Andy at least she wasn't towering over the witch. "You must have been under water and didn't hear." Miranda picked up a cloth and piece of soap. "Wash your back?"

"You don't have to," Andy mumbled.

Pleased that Andy didn't turn her down completely, Miranda dunked the washcloth in the bath water. "I'm the Queen, I don't have to do anything. However, I would like to wash your back if you are agreeable."

Andy smiled shyly. "Thank you, I would like that."

Miranda's gentle attention lulled Andy into a drowsy relaxation. Andy closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her knees while Miranda took care of her.

"Andrea," Miranda whispered, "I need to wash your front."

"Hmm." Andy heard words but wasn't registering any meaning.

"I also need to wash your hair." Miranda was glad Andy was relaxed, but she knew they needed to move the process along.

"Hmm." Warm and comfortable Andy drifted in the gray fog that comes before sleep.

"Andrea?" Miranda leaned and sucked on Andy's ear lobe.

Andy jerked up and grabbed the side of the tub. "Woman, you are trying to kill me!"

"At least you didn't go under this time." Miranda rubbed more soap on the wash cloth and ran it over Andy's arms.

Andy blushed when Miranda ran the cloth over her breasts and stomach. "This is really nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Miranda finally finished with the washcloth and quickly washed Andy's hair. After Andy was out of the tub Miranda wrapped her in a large towel. "Once you're dry you can put on one of those dressing gowns. I'll see if our supper has arrived."

Bemused, Andy watched Miranda leave. "I am so out of my league," she whispered. She pulled on a robe and recited a short spell to dry and arrange her hair. When she re-entered the sitting room Miranda was waiting for her at a small candle lit table near the window. She held out her hand for Andy to join her.

Andy smiled as she padded towards Miranda. The oil lamps around the room had been extinguished and only strategically placed candles provided illumination. At some point while Andy had been drying off and fixing her hair Miranda had changed into a blue silk dressing gown.

Miranda met Andy half way and guided her towards the table. "Please have a seat, Andrea." Miranda pulled out a chair for Andy.

"Thank you." Andy slipped into the seat.

Once they were comfortable, Miranda passed plates of small finger sandwiches, cut up vegetables and slices of fruit. She lifted a wine glass to toast Andy. "Thank you for your help today."

"You are more than welcome, Miranda." Andy blushed as she sipped her wine. The women traded glances as they ate the light meal.

Miranda could see that the bath and meal were giving Andy her second wind. Although tired, she no longer looked totally wiped out. "May I ask how you were able to find Williams?"

Andy nodded as she finished chewing. "Roy took me to Williams' home. Once I was able to handle some of his personal things, I was could track his location."

"Sounds like something one of my hunting dogs would do." Miranda was intrigued by this magical talent.

"Exactly. I was able to pick up his scent and figure out where he was hiding." It had actually been fairly easy to determine the direction and distance of Williams' hiding place.

"Then you led the guards to Williams?" Miranda guessed as she watched Andy sip her drink.

"No, Williams was moving along the foothills of the Dolce Mountains. I was afraid he might get away if we just pursued him on horseback. So I transported Mavis and myself close to his location and held him until one of the search parties caught up to us."

"Transported?" Fascinated Miranda set down her glass and stared at Andy.

"Yes, that's why I'm so tired," Andy explained. "It takes a lot of energy. The further you travel and the more you carry, the greater the expenditure."

"Astonishing." Just as Miranda's awe of Andrea's talent started to bloom, the rest of what the witch said dawned on her. "You transported your horse?"

"Of course, I wasn't planning on walking back after I caught up with your fugitive." Andy grinned as she reached for her wine glass. "It's a talent I rarely use and seldom discuss."

Miranda shook her head in wonder as she stared at Andy. "Something else the rest of the world doesn't know about magic I suppose."

"Yeah. There are a lot of myths, half-truths, and outright lies concerning magic. And I'm responsible for most of them." Andy wasn't above lying or using trickery to ensure her survival or that of other magic users.

"The tying of hands as an example?" Miranda smirked as she reached over to move a lock of hair behind Andy's ear.

Andy grinned and nodded. "I started that one when a warlock and I were surprised by a group of bandits. He was wearing his robes, but I wasn't. When they threatened him I piped up that they could bind his magic by tying his hands. While they were busy with him, I was able to disarm them. They were quiet unhappy when they found out I was a witch. We continued the ruse as I untied Malcolm. We rode off leaving those guys tied up."

"Who was this Malcolm?" Miranda quirked an eyebrow and scowled.

"Down girl," Andy teased. "He was from the east and we met a very long time ago. We traveled together for a while and he taught me everything he could about magic."

"Was he someone special?" Miranda mentally berated herself for this flash of jealousy.

"Only as a teacher. He was part Elf and I pretty much hated him on sight." Andy remembered the first time she saw Malcolm and how badly she wanted to kick him in the teeth. Luckily for Malcolm, she was able to restrain herself.

"Really? Why?" Miranda had met a few elves in the past. They were usually amenable in a slightly self important way. Elves believed they were superior to all other races and they weren't shy about expressing that opinion.

"I never did figure that out," Andy mused. "For some reason, when we first met he just rubbed me the wrong way. I mostly got over it and after a while we became friends. He eventually went back to his homeland. I never heard from him again."

"So getting back to your story, you popped in on Williams and subdued him." Miranda didn't want to hear anymore about the good friend Malcolm.

"Yep. I hung him up in the air while I sent bursts of colored lights into the sky. One of the search parties came to investigate. They took Williams into custody and we headed home."

"Thank you. We'll be able to take precautions to see that something like this doesn't happen again." With Williams in custody, the situation wouldn't drag on and the judicial system could be restructured.

"You're welcome. The only downside is that I'm too tired to follow through on what I planned for this evening." Considering what her plans had been for this evening, Williams was lucky she only hung him in the air for the trouble he caused.

"Hmm. How about we just go to bed and sleep. We will re-visit your plans tomorrow." Miranda finished her drink and pushed away her plate.

Andy was relieved that Miranda wasn't too disappointed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Come along. I think we're finished here. I'll get you a sleep shift and you can change while I ring for someone to clean up." Miranda stood and reached for Andy's hand.

Miranda walked Andy into her bedroom and pulled a shift from a chest before returning to the sitting room. Andy draped her robe over a chair and pulled on the shift before sliding beneath the covers of the large canopied bed. Miranda returned shortly and soon joined her. Andy wasn't surprised when Miranda spooned in behind her and draped an arm around her middle.

"Is this okay?" Miranda whispered.

"Perfect," Andy sighed. "Night, Miranda."

"Good night, Andrea." Miranda gently kissed the shoulder in front of her.

The next morning Andy woke up to soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. Andy carefully turned on her side to face the Queen. "Good morning, Miranda."

"Yes it is." Miranda said before she placed a kiss on Andy's nose. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel great." Andy rolled on top of Miranda careful to keep most of her weight on her arms. "How about you?"

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Miranda wrapped her arms around the witch. "Is this where you re-visit your plans from last night?"

"Oh yeah. I've got a lot of time to make up. But first." Andy paused and the Queen's and her shift disappeared. "Much better."

"Indeed," Miranda sighed in agreement.


	10. No Strings Attached

Chapter 10 – No Strings Attached

"Do you see anything yet?" Miranda was staring hard at a point three leagues away where the main road topped a distant hill. She and Andrea were waiting to catch the first glimpse of the twins' return. The tower room they were in offered an unobstructed view of the road and fields north and west of the city walls. The girls had been gone over two months and, if the posts she received earlier this week were correct, should be returning sometime today. Andrea had been true to her word and kept her distracted, but she still missed her babies.

Andy concentrated all of her senses on the distant hill and beyond, hoping that nothing delayed the caravan. Miranda would be so disappointed if the girls weren't home soon. Truth be told, Andy would be disappointed too. She missed the incessant questions and the whirlwind of activity that they generated. Andy tensed. "Dust. Miranda, I see the hint of a dust cloud past the hill."

Miranda strained her eyes trying to pick up the slight detail. "Are you sure? Could it be them?"

"I think so." Andy laughed. "Yeah, look riders have topped the hill." Andy gave Miranda a one armed hug. "They're home Miranda."

Miranda threw her arms around Andy. "Let's meet them at the gate."

Andy reached out and grabbed Miranda's hand. "Hey, don't rush. It's still going to take them a bit to get here. We have a little time before they even reach the city gates."

"I know. I just." Miranda blushed when she realized how silly she was being. "I'm excited to see them again," she admitted.

Andy pointed out the window. "Looks like someone else is excited to get home."

Miranda whirled around and saw four riders break off from the main group and gallop ahead. "My girls."

"Yep. Come on. We'll take a leisurely stroll to the gate." Andy looped her arm through Miranda's and led her out of the tower.

Miranda was too excited to do leisurely and it wasn't long before they were waiting at the castle gate for the girls and their escort.

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

The girls hastily dismounted and ran to embrace their mother.

Andy stood back as the grooms rushed forward to take charge to the horses and lead them away. She didn't want to intrude on Miranda's reunion with her daughters and briefly considered slipping away. Before she could do so, the girls caught sight of her and suddenly she had her arms full of excited princesses.

"Andy we missed you." Cassidy hugged the witch.

Caroline grabbed Andy's hand and swung their arms. "Yeah, you should have come with us. You would have had a great time."

"I'm sure I would have, but you guys needed to spend time with your dad."

"What did you and mom do? Did you miss us?" Cassidy looked up from where she still hung onto Andy.

"Of course I missed you guys. Your mom and I just spent some time together." Andy and Miranda had discussed what to tell the girls if they asked. Miranda believed in being honest and forthright with her daughters. If the girls asked, Miranda would confirm the liaison.

Caroline cocked her head and looked back and forth between her mother and Andy before smiling. "You two are together aren't you?"

"Yes, dear. Will that be a problem?" Miranda smirked at Andrea. The witch didn't think the girls would pick up on their liaison but Miranda knew how perceptive they were. In fact she was looking forward to collecting on a bet Andrea made with her earlier about how quickly the girls would figure it out.

"That's great," Caroline gushed. "Mom –" Before she could say any more Cassidy bumped into her.

"Yeah, that's really great. Come on, Caro, let's get cleaned up." Cassidy grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her up the steps and through the entry way.

Caroline looked over her shoulder making sure her mom and Andy weren't following. "What was that all about," she hissed as she half pushed her sister.

"Andy doesn't know." Cassidy pushed back.

Shocked Caroline asked "How can she not know?"

"I don't know," Cassidy shook her head. "Mom's feelings are the same, they haven't changed. But Andy is totally clueless. Maybe we'll get snowed in this winter and she'll figure it out then."

"Grownups," Caroline muttered in disgust as she followed her sister.

Andy slowly drifted to wakefulness. It was warm under the blanket and the air in the room felt quite cool on her cheek. With the onset of fall, Andy usually rose first to start a fire. Still half asleep, Andy debated the merits of braving the cold room to make a fire or continuing to enjoy the comfortable bed.

As Andy slowly opened her eyes, she realized that at some point in the night, she and Miranda wound up facing each other. Andy took a minute to examine Miranda's sleeping face. A lock of white hair was covering one eye and she almost pushed it back. Remembering last night's activities, Andy stretched, careful not to jostle Miranda. 'She's so beautiful,' Andy thought. I haven't felt this comfortable with a partner in a very long time.

Andy continued to lie on her side and just watch Miranda. Dawn was slowly lightening the room. As the light increased, Andy could make out more details in Miranda's face. Relaxed in sleep Miranda's forehead was smooth but there were tiny lines at the corners of her eyes, which Andy barely restrained herself from tracing. I wish she would wake up. I would love to see those blue eyes.

With that last thought Andy stilled. As luck would have it, Miranda's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

Miranda wasn't expecting the look of shock on Andy's face. "Andrea? What …"

Before Miranda could finish her question, Andy bolted from the bed.

Miranda watched as the naked witch grabbed her robe and ran out of the room. Miranda sat up holding the blanket to her chest and looked around. She didn't see anything in the room that would cause Andrea to take off like her lovely rear was on fire. Since she normally didn't race naked through the castle, Miranda realized she couldn't go chasing after the witch. This was beside the fact that she had no idea where Andrea was going. Miranda climbed out of bed and found a dressing gown. Ringing for her maid, she began preparing for the day.

An hour later Miranda was in the catacombs watching Andy. She had commanded her guards and servants to locate the witch and report back. A guard investigated an open door and faint torchlight before letting his Queen know the witch was found.

Miranda could tell Andrea was unaware of her presence. She was too busy pacing back and forth in front of a vault and making wild gestures with her hands and arms. The closer Miranda approached the more words she could hear.

"No, no, no … not again … dammit … can't … Idiot …"

"Andrea, what is the meaning of this?" Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the witch. "Why did you consider it necessary to run like the hounds of hell were after you?"

Andy stopped pacing and rubbed her forehead. "Miranda, I'm sorry. I just." Throwing her hands in the air, she turned her back on the Queen. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What?" Miranda leaned closer to hear the softly spoken words. "What happened?"

Miranda was unsure when Andrea didn't answer. She looked at the vault to see which ancestor they were entertaining with their antics. _Amelia. Of course._

"Andrea, look at me." Andy slowly turned but kept her head down. "Look at me." Miranda reached out and lifted Andy's chin. She almost relented when she saw the lost look in Andy's eyes. Miranda gently gathered Andy into her arms. Her heart ached as she felt the witch tremble. Andy tucked her face into Miranda's neck and wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist. "Now, what happened?" Miranda whispered.

Miranda heard the soft words "I fell in love." The Queen smiled and tightened her embrace. "Did you?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to. You said you wanted a no strings liaison and I blew it." Andy braced herself for Miranda's recriminations.

"I lied," Miranda whispered in Andy's ear.

"What?" Andy's head popped up and she stared wide-eyed at Miranda.

"I lied." Miranda rolled her eyes at Andy's shocked expression. "Really, Andrea. Is the concept so foreign?"

"But? You said …why?"

"Because I didn't think you'd have me any other way." Miranda sighed and gazed into Andy's eyes. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember."

"What?" Andy whispered.

"Can we take this conversation upstairs?" Miranda gestured to Andy's bare feet. "You're freezing and we might as well be comfortable."

Andy nodded and followed docilely as Miranda led her by the hand.

Miranda ushered the quiet witch into her private sitting room. "Andrea, why don't you get dressed and I'll have breakfast brought up."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy disappeared into the bedroom.

Miranda rang for a servant and ordered tea and a light meal. When the tray was finally delivered, Andy still had not come out of the bedroom. Miranda debated letting the witch take her time but decided enough was enough. "Andrea?" Miranda tapped on the door.

Andy opened the door and stood there facing Miranda. "Come here." Miranda pulled an unresisting Andy into her arms again.

Andy relaxed into the embrace and felt the tension in her body ease. Finally Miranda drew back and led her to the couch. Miranda sat and pulled Andy down to sit next to her. Once Andy was settled she handed the witch a mug of sweet tea. Andy sipped her drink and watched Miranda drink and nibble on toast with jam. Andy helped herself to the offerings on the tray and the two silently ate breakfast. After a while Andy felt like her world was almost back in balance.

When Andy set her mug down, Miranda knew it was time. "When I was a very little girl, I saw the portrait in the Queen's sitting room. My nanny told me the story of the doomed love affair between the beautiful witch and the misguided princess."

"Misguided?" Andy frowned.

"Yes. The story was told that Princess Amelia feared the day she would look into her lover's eyes and see pity or worse disgust. Her lover was ready to give up everything for her and she did not feel worthy of the gift." Miranda reached over and gently moved a lock of hair behind Andy's ear. She then reached down and clasped Andy's hand before continuing.

"She broke off the personal liaison she had with the beautiful witch and sent her away. Although the witch declared her love and promised to care for the princess for the rest of her days, Amelia could only believe that one day she would become a burden and a source of pain to the one she loved. Amelia decided it would be best for all concerned to end the liaison. Amelia wept when she turned her back on the witch and did not watch as she rode away."

Andy stared at their entwined hands. "That still doesn't explain 'misguided'."

"Andrea, do you know how Amelia died?" Miranda asked softly.

"No. I never asked. I just know that two years after I left, I felt her go. You know how well I took that," she said wryly.

"Yes," Miranda murmured. "Amelia started taking unacceptable risks after you left. Her sister, Queen Clarissa, tried to talk to her but Amelia paid no attention. She went riding by herself on a horse that was too powerful for her to control. When the horse returned to the stables without Amelia, search teams scoured the area. She was found beside a fallen tree. Some believed she tried to jump the tree and lost her seat as the horse went over. Others thought the horse refused the jump and Amelia was thrown. Either way, her death was quite sudden and tragic."

Andy wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That explains a lot. But we are still not to 'misguided'."

"Andrea, when you and Amelia were together, did she ever go riding alone?" Miranda watched Andy intently, hoping she understood the point Miranda was trying to make.

"Alone? No, we always rode . . . together," Andy stilled as she finally understood.

"Yes, you see now." Miranda squeezed Andy's hand. "If Amelia had not sent you away, she may very well have lived longer. I trust you would have advised her not to take a jump with an untrained horse if the two of you were together."

"If we had been together, I would have saddled one of her usual horses." Andy slumped against the arm of the couch.

"Exactly, hence misguided. Amelia may have meant well, but." Miranda shrugged.

"I tried to talk to her," Andy explained in a rush as she sat up. "I tried to explain that I would love her for the rest of her days. She wouldn't listen. I even offered to give up magic, if I could just stay."

Andy stood and went over to the window. "It was the first time she ever raised her voice to me. Told me I had a responsibility to help others with my talents. She said she couldn't hold me back."

"As I said, she may have meant well, but ultimately it meant an early death for her and unimaginable pain for you." Miranda followed Andy to the window. "That story sparked my fascination. Somewhere along the line, the days spent gazing at that portrait turned that fascination into love."

"Miranda, that's insane." Andy turned to face Miranda. "How could you fall in love with a portrait?"

"The portrait was just the beginning," Miranda explained. "Our family has a tradition of journaling and when I was old enough I was allowed to read my ancestor's diaries. Some are quite detailed, others not so much."

Placing her hand on the witch's back, Miranda guided Andy back to the couch. "I paid special attention to all the entries that mentioned you. As you can guess, over the centuries there were quite a few. Finally, I read Amelia and Clarissa's journals. Their words gave life to the picture in the sitting room. When I read Amelia's journals, the words rang true to me. I felt as if I was actually there when you first declared your love. I watched as you protected Amelia from the highwaymen. I cried when you turned and walked out the door that final day."

Miranda paused and took Andy's hand. "I felt that I knew you before you ever returned. When the situation with Nashtania came up, I appealed to Queen Lillian for help. I didn't know she would send you but I believed it was fate. Finally, I had the chance to know the women in the portrait."

"Miranda, I …" Andy gazed at the woman in awe. "I don't know what to say." Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda and pulled her close. "I still think it's insane, but it doesn't matter. I love you."

"And I love you Andrea. In fact, all I want is to love you for the rest of my life." Miranda nuzzled Andy's cheek.

Andy gasped at the feelings those words sparked. Andy buried her face in Miranda's neck. "Please don't send me away. Let me stay and love you."

"Darling, I can't let you go. I promise you can stay as long as you desire." Miranda closed her eyes and held onto her heart.


	11. The Reveal

Chapter 11 – The Reveal

Cassidy opened the tower door and stepped outside. She saw Andy leaning over the crenellated wall looking at something down below.

"Why is it that whenever you disappear in the afternoon, we can find you here?" Cassidy rubbed Andy's back as she looked out over the valley.

Andy glanced at Cassidy. She was amazed that the cute little girl she remembered would soon be celebrating her sixteenth birthday. She had grown up to become a beautiful young lady. "I like the view and it's peaceful up here." Andy stared out at the vista.

"It should be peaceful. Nothing much comes up the south road to this gate." Cassidy took in the view of the rolling green fields cut by the meandering gray road. White sheep grazing peacefully dotted the fields. Beyond were the forests and beyond them the mountains that marked the extreme southern border of the kingdom.

Andy rested her arms on the ledge and sighed. "A long time ago it wasn't so quiet. This approach was the most vulnerable."

Cassidy turned towards Andy and leaned against the wall. "Andy, why here? Why our family?"

"Hmm?" Andy looked at Cassidy and could see the questions beginning to build. i _Now it comes. Great Goddess, will she ask the right questions?/i_ "What do you mean why here and your family?"

Cassidy stared at Andy. She felt a consuming need to ask questions. She could feel herself at the brink of learning something important. She just didn't know what it was she was looking for. "Andy," she asked slowly, "why have you visited my family so many times over the years? Do we mean something to you?"

_iFinally_,/i she grinned. "Of course you mean something. I've known your family for a very long time and I've cared for all of you."

"And my family has cared for you. I've read the journals of many of my ancestors and you just keep popping up. Why us, why not another family?" Cassidy stopped and noticed the twinkle in Andy's eye. She was close to something. Without even realizing she was speaking out loud she asked, "Andy, where do you come from? Where were you born?"

With that last question, Cassidy caught her breath. Andy's face lit up and it was as if the sun had broken through black storm clouds.

Andy started to laugh as she grabbed the girl and pulled her in for a big hug. "Yes! I knew you would be the one. Finally."

Cassidy held on as Andy picked her up and twirled her around. "Whoa. Andy put me down." She caught her breath as Andy stopped and took a half step back. "If you're going to be that excited about a couple of questions, how about some answers."

Andy grasped Cassidy's shoulders and laughed again. "Yes, you get answers and a story. I've waited a long time for someone to ask the right question."

"What question? The family one or the where are you from one?" Cassidy gasped. A scene popped into her head. She saw a little girl playing in front of a primitive hovel. There were several of the simple thatch and mud dwellings scattered along the top of a green hill. "Here, you're from here aren't you?" she whispered.

Andy laughed and hugged Cassidy again. She stepped back and looked out at the valley. "A long time ago this valley was settled by a dozen families. Our people came from somewhere over the Dolce mountains. They settled on top of this hill and built their homes. I was born here." Andy turned back to Cassidy. "I'd like to tell you more. Would you like Caroline and Miranda to hear it at the same time?"

Cassidy linked her arm with Andy's and started to the door. "Come on. They'll kick my butt if they have to hear this second hand."

Caroline and Cassidy flanked their mother on the couch in the Queen's Sitting Room. Andy stood in front of the fireplace and sipped her tea. Glancing back at the portrait above her, she smiled wistfully. Setting her cup on the end table she paused and seemed to gather her thoughts.

"A long time ago," she began, "I decided that I would not share my story unless someone asked." Andy smiled at Cassidy, "I had a feeling that you with your thousand questions would be the one." Andy could see the confusion in the faces of three royals.

Miranda pursed her lips, "Andrea, why did you feel that the secrecy necessary?"

Andy paced slowly in front of the fireplace. "It wasn't really necessary. But I've been around long enough to realize that not everyone cares. One day I just decided to keep my mouth shut until someone asked me a direct question. It became sort of a game to me."

"Oh Andrea," Miranda said softly, "we cared. Many of my ancestors cared. They just didn't feel that they had the right to ask. You've done so much for us over the years and never once asked for something in return."

"It figures that I would screw up my own game," Andy laughed.

"So tell us now," Caroline asked.

Andy closed her eyes and became very still. Even though it was just after noon, the room darkened. A gray mist gathered in front of Andy and pictures started forming.

"Once upon a time, twelve families crossed the Dolce Mountains." Miranda and the girls watched as men and women carrying packs and driving wagons came down through a mountain pass. They watched as they crossed the plain and climbed the largest of the rolling hills in the center of the valley. Soon mud and wattle huts sprang up on the hilltop. Sheep and cows could be seen grazing in the valley and on the hillsides.

"One of the women was pregnant. Shortly after shelter was raised, my mother gave birth." The picture changed to a midwife handing a baby wrapped in a white blanket to a woman in bed. They could hear the faint words i_'I see magic in her'/i_.

"I was the first child born in the settlement. My father was a shepherd and my mother spun wool into yarn. I had a much older brother apprenticed as a carpenter. When I was about eight, my parents apprenticed me to the herb woman. Her magic was being able to find the herbs that would help the sick. Because the midwife also had magic, I received lessons from her too. In fact, many of our people had magic. Although they all had varying degrees of magical talent, none were powerful enough to be considered witches. I was the only witch in the settlement and I did my best to learn from them all."

The pictures showed a young girl wandering the woods with an older woman gathering herbs, and then the same girl assisted the midwife as she delivered a baby. The pictures continued to show scenes of the little girl with other villagers, helping with livestock, searching creek banks, or watching the skies. Miranda noticed that the scenes started to become darker and felt a sense of foreboding.

"When I was ten, my brother and his friends decided to set up a camp and cut trees for lumber. Their camp wasn't too far from the mountain pass my people used to enter the valley."

The pictures showed several young men gathered around a campfire. Axes were propped up against logs stacked to one side of the clearing. Miranda watched as an obviously sick man stumbled into the campsite. The young men jumped up to help him.

"When my brother didn't return as promised, my father and others went looking."

The scenes in the mist changed to men entering a quiet campsite. The bodies of several young men were scattered in the clearing. The next scene showed fresh graves with men standing over them weeping.

"It was a plague. The stranger had brought the sickness over the mountains. My father and the others brought it to our village. We didn't lose everyone but we lost enough. My father and mother were among the first to go."

More graves could be seen around the edge of the hilltop. Andy paused a wiped a tear from her cheek. "My people believed that the spirits of the dead would protect the village. We set stones to help anchor them to their guard post." Soon large stone pillars appeared in a semi-circle around the village, marking the gravesites. One pillar was set separately on the south side of the hilltop.

"The herb woman and the midwife were afraid that more plague carriers would come through the mountain pass." Two women appeared in front of a gathering of villagers. In the next scene, they were at the foot of the mountain pass holding hands with a little dark haired girl. Miranda couldn't hear the words but she could tell an incantation was being spoken. Soon she saw large boulders come down off the sides of the mountain and fill the pass.

"By using all of our magic, we were able to block the pass. The southern road would never carry a threat to our village again."

"There are no other acceptable passes through the Dolce Mountains, are there?" Miranda asked. "I know we've sent explorers out to scout for routes."

Andy shook her head. "No, there are none. One or two people could possibly scale the sides of the mountains and make their way over. But there is no route that an army could use to invade."

Caroline frowned, "Army? I thought you were worried about plague?"

Andy waved her hand and the pictures in the mist changed again. The pictures were now of an army massed at the foot of a mountain pass. "The kingdom on the other side of the mountains sent the plague carrier through the pass to bring sickness to our people. They knew that once the plague ran its course, they would be able to conquer and pillage our village."

The pictures changed showing armed men moving through the pass when suddenly rocks and boulders started raining down on them. Men tried to turn back but there were too many caught in the pass. Only a few escaped.

"We closed the pass just in time." Andy waved her hand and the mist disappeared and the room brightened. "The kingdom on the other side of the mountain was called Terlana. The rulers were cruel and taxed their people almost to death. They weren't happy when they learned that a small village had picked up and moved over the mountains. They wanted to teach us a lesson, but what they did was doom themselves. The plague they thought to control and set on our valley, spread throughout their own lands. With their army destroyed in the pass, the land was soon conquered and absorbed into other kingdoms.

Andy smiled with a quiet pride. "The small village on the hill became Eliasa." She watched Caroline and Cassidy look at each other and communicate silently.

Cassidy turned to Andy and studied her. "There's more, I feel it. You're thinking of the tapestry in the west wing. The one with the three women." She paused. "We always called them the fates. One woman is spinning yarn, another has a stick, and the last woman is holding a knife. The legend is that first spins our life, the second measures our span on mother earth, and the last cuts our life thread." Cassidy watched Andy smile and shake her head.

"The first woman is my mother, the second is the herb woman with her planting stick, and the last is the midwife with the knife she used to cut cords. Once people forgot who the women were, I decided I wouldn't say anything unless asked. I tried telling someone once, but he liked the legend better than the truth." Andy crossed her arms and eagerly waited for the royals to fill in some blanks. She had waited so long to tell this story.

"All of these women mean something to you," Caroline added. "But they mean something to Eliasa too." She looked at Cassidy. "There are more questions you need to ask."

"I know. I just don't know what to ask." Cassidy turned to her mother. "Mom?"

Miranda thought of the tapestry and what she knew of its history. It was said to have been commissioned by the first ruler of Eliasa. She tried to think of a reason the ruler would ask for a tapestry of three women. They were important somehow. "Andrea, did your mother have sisters?"

Andy laughed and sat in one of the chairs. "I knew you guys would figure it out. Yes, the herb woman and the midwife were my aunts."

"And these women were important to Eliasa because?" Miranda sat back and tried to think of various possibilities.

"Mom, the midwife's son was the first ruler," Cassidy blurted out. "I can see him. The herb woman's daughter gave birth to son. But how does that fit in?" She looked at the witch. "Andy, help us out here."

"You guys are so close," Andy grinned. "My cousin Rand became Randal, First King of Eliasa. Before my brother Keel left for the logging camp, he fathered a child with my cousin Cynthia, daughter of the herb woman. That little boy, Corwin, grew up to father children with Randal's daughter Alyssa. The children of those three women were the foundation of the royal line of Eliasa. And because all three had magic, your line has always had magic."

"Whoa," Caroline and Cassidy said together. "That means you're related to us. You're like a cousin ten thousand times removed or something."

Andy watched Miranda's eyes widen as she turned pale. "Yes, we are remotely related," she said quickly. "Very, very remotely. But even though it is a distant relationship, I have always watched out for you and your family."

"What about when you were away," Caroline asked. "You weren't here to watch over us then."

Andy left her chair, knelt in front of the Caroline, and gripped her hands. "I wasn't here physically, but I always kept an eye of things. Lily, Pick, and a lot of other friends helped me keep your family safe."

"Andy, there was only one stone pillar on the south side of the hill. That's the same stone pillar outside of the south gate isn't it." Cassidy looked at Andy and cocked her head.

"We called them guard stones." Andy sighed as she got up and moved back to her chair. "That stone marks my parents' grave. With the southern pass blocked, the elders didn't feel that a guard stone was really necessary. But they buried my parents there and set the stone so that they could watch over my brother. It was also a reminder of danger we faced."

"What happened to all of the other guard stones?" Caroline asked.

"Your castle happened." Andy waved her hand at the room. "As it expanded, the guard stones were moved or incorporated into the foundation. The town started growing on the north and west side of the hill and down into the valley. The south side was never developed."

Miranda sat quietly with a pensive look on her face. "I remember reading a prohibition about expanding the walls southward," she said slowly. Miranda gave Andy a knowing look. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Andy ginned and nodded. "I did a favor for Queen Erin and asked that the southern stone not be moved or covered over. She had the southern wall foundation set to give the stone plenty of clearance. She said she was going to leave some sort of instruction."

"That she did," Miranda confirmed.

After a quick whispered conference Caroline and Cassidy got up to leave. "Mom, Caroline and I want to move the tapestry to the family wing."

"Yeah, we think it should be placed where everyone can see it. Not hung in some dark hallway." Caroline knew of a couple spots that might be suitable.

"That's an excellent idea girls," Miranda was pleased with her daughters' redecorating idea. She wanted to have a few words with Andrea. Alone. "Why don't you check out a few locations and let me know."

Smiling, the girls hurried out of the room.

With the girls gone, Miranda crossed her arms and stared and Andy.

Andy wiped her hands on her robe and moved to the end of the couch. "Are you angry?"

"I'm not sure. You don't realize how shocked I was to learn we are distantly related. You couldn't tell me before we got involved?" It was the one detail that upset her the most.

"Miranda, you're not a direct descendent and there are at least 25 generations between us. You're probably more closely related to the girls' father than you are to me." Andy knew for a fact that Miranda and the Duke were very distant cousins.

"Hmm." Miranda uncrossed her arms and allowed Andy to pull her closer. "Still that was quite a story."

With her arm around Miranda, Andy rested her head against Miranda's and relaxed. "Yeah. So much has changed but I still remember playing in the meadow and hearing my mom call me to dinner. Daddy would be coming in from the field and he'd wait for me to catch up. He'd hold my hand as we walked home."

"Your parents would be very proud of you." Miranda turned and kissed Andy's cheek.

"Thanks. I hope so." Andy smiled as she hugged Miranda

"When did you move on?" Miranda asked.

"Shortly after Randal became king. He said I needed to learn more about my talents. Pickwick was visiting with a trade delegation and offered to take me to Fair Tree. Queen Lillian introduced me to different magic users and offered me a place to learn. Lily and Pickwick became more than my friends. They became my family," Andy said softly.

"Queen Lillian will be here sometime next week." Miranda snuggled into Andy's arms. "I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

"Me too. Have the two of you met often?" Andy wasn't sure how well Lily knew the current royal family.

"She's visited a few times. Eliasa and Fair Tree are involved in many trade agreements. I suppose you could say we've developed a friendship over the years."

Andy nodded, happy that the people that were dearest to her were on good terms. "I'm glad. I've missed talking to her."

That evening when Miranda slipped into bed, Andy was all over her, kissing, caressing, and murmuring sweet words. Miranda was soon lost in a haze of feelings and want.

"Andrea," she moaned. Miranda was almost overwhelmed with the sensation of Andrea loving her body.

"I love you," Andy whispered into a perfectly formed ear. "I love you with all of my heart." Andy nuzzled Miranda's neck before kissing her way down and paying homage to two breasts. "I will love you for the rest of my life."

The words echoed in the recesses of Miranda's mind. They were distantly familiar and their meaning was deeply profound. Before she could delve into their implications she was carried away by Andy's unrelenting attention. 'Tomorrow,' she thought as she reached for her lover, 'tomorrow.'


	12. Storms of Change

Chapter 12 – Storms of Change

The next morning as Miranda slowly drifted awake she could smell breakfast close by. She opened her eyes and smiled at her lover wearing a sleep shift sitting cross-legged on the other side of the bed. "Good morning, darling," she burred before going into a full body stretch.

"Morning," Andy leaned in for a quick kiss. "I brought breakfast in. Would you like to eat in bed?" At Miranda's nod, Andy hopped up and retrieved the tray from a small table.

Andy and Miranda shared tea, eggs, toast, and fruit. When they were done, Andy took the tray out to the sitting room and refreshed their mugs of tea. Once they were comfortably seated against the headboard Andy cleared her throat. "Miranda, I need to tell you something."

Concerned by Andrea's serious tone, Miranda set her mug down on the nightstand and turned to her lover. "Is something wrong?"

"No, on the contrary, everything is perfect. These last four years have been the happiest of my life."

"I'm glad, but you seem so serious."

Setting her mug aside, Andy looped her arm around Miranda's shoulders and pulled her close. "Let me finish." Feeling Miranda's nod, she continued. "Because of what I am, I haven't truly loved many. I have cared deeply for many, but love has been rare. I loved Amelia with almost all of my heart. I didn't hold back much but I did hold back." Andy hugged Miranda a little tighter. "Miranda, I'm not holding back with you. I love you with my whole heart. You told me once all you wanted was to love me for the rest of your life. I want the same. I want to love you for the rest of my life."

"Darling, no, you'll have so many years after I'm gone." Miranda reached up and stroked Andy's cheek. "You'll find someone else and love again."

"No, there won't be anyone else." Andy nuzzled Miranda's neck.

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" There was something underlying Andrea's words. Miranda could feel it but could not put a name to it.

"My love, when the time comes, I will follow you," Andy whispered into Miranda's ear.

Aghast, Miranda pulled back to look her lover in the eye. "You can't!"

"Yes, I can. I wanted you to know. I plan on telling Lily when I see her." Andy returned her attentions to Miranda's neck.

"Andrea!" Miranda tried to pull back. "We need to discuss this."

"No we don't. In fact, I can think of a lot of things we can do that don't involve much discussion," Andy leered at Miranda.

"Andrea, really. We, oh, you are not playing fair." Miranda felt herself being pulled down into the bed.

"Never said I played fair. Come here beautiful."

Four days later, Queen Miranda and her court welcomed Queen Lillian and her entourage. Andy stood off to the side of the throne room and listened to the formal speeches of greeting and continued friendship. She grinned when she caught Pickwick's attention as he stood impassively behind Lily. Andy rolled her eyes at one of Lily's ornate expressions of appreciation. Pickwick stifled a smile and nodded to Andy. Andy then turned her attention to the dais where Miranda was regal as always with the twins standing proudly next to her.

After the speeches, Andy escorted Queen Lily and Pickwick to their rooms. "Here you are," she said while opening the door. Lily swept in followed by Pickwick and Andy. "You can rest for a couple of hours before dinner. If you would like a bath, just ring."

"Thank you, Andy. I don't want a full bath yet, I'll just wash up. Pickwick?" Lily glanced at her lover as she folded her wings and sat on the couch.

Pickwick paused in his circuit of the room, "I'm fine, Witch."

When Andy nodded and wandered over to the window, Lily directed a pointed look at Pickwick and waved towards the door.

"I'm going to check on the guards and take a turn around the castle. I'll be back in a while." Pickwick hurried out the door.

Without turning, Andy chuckled dryly. "That was subtle. You didn't need to run him off, Lily."

"A little exercise will be good for him. Now, what's up?" Lily knew the signs. Andy had something she wanted to discuss but was afraid to bring it up.

"Why does anything have to be up?"

"Because you've been as jumpy as a cat since we got here. Now, come over here and sit down." Lily watched as Andy turned and stared at the floor before moving again. "Come on, Andy. What's the problem?"

Andy sighed as she moved to the couch and plopped down next to Lily. Lily put an arm around Andy and tugged her close. Andy snuggled into Lily's shoulder. "I fell in love with Miranda."

"Did you now?" Lily hugged her friend.

"Yeah. It's not like the last time though," Andy whispered.

"Really?" Lily smiled to herself.

"Yeah, it's different." Andy wasn't sure how to describe her feelings.

"Different how?"

"I don't know." Andy struggled to find the words. "More intense? Deeper? I know I don't want to live without her."

"Hmm, that does sound serious. What are you going to do?" Lily smiled softly, happy for her friend.

"I told Miranda that when she passes, I'm going to follow." Andy held her breath waiting for Lily's reaction.

"I bet that went over well," Lily snorted.

"You have no idea." Andy relaxed. At least Lily wasn't going to jump up and down and scream and holler.

"You realize there is another option."

Andy sighed. "Yeah, but I didn't bring it up."

"Why not?" Lily was surprised that Andy hadn't approached Miranda with the obvious solution.

"It would mean she would outlive her children." Andy pulled back to wipe away tears. "I know what it's like to watch the people you love die. I don't want to do that to her."

Lily pulled Andy's head back down to her shoulder. "Don't you think you should let Miranda decide that?"

"Maybe," Andy said softly.

"You think about it. But whatever you decide, I will support you." Lily kissed the top of Andy's head.

"Thanks, Lily. You're the best."

"Of course I am baby, I'm the Queen," Lily laughed.

Andy just smiled.

Dinner was informal with Queen Lily and Pickwick joining the royal family and Andy. Miranda was gracious if somewhat distant with her guests. She knew that Andrea had talked to Queen Lillian but she was unsure of the Fairy Queen's reaction. There were no outward signs of animosity so far.

After dinner Miranda led the group to the music room where Caroline and Cassidy took turns playing the piano. Pickwick sang an old fairy love song that made Lily blush and Andy laugh. Before retiring for the evening Andy, Pickwick, and the twins made plans to go riding the next day. Miranda and Lily would be left alone to discuss trade agreements and other affairs of state.

The next morning after breakfast, Andy, Pickwick, the girls, and an assortment of human and fairy guards rode out of the south gate and headed east. They followed an old cart path along the edge of the woods and enjoyed the warm sunshine and cool breezes. Most of the leaves were off the trees, but those that still held on were quite colorful. At mid-day the party stopped at the edge of a small stream to water the horses and eat the lunches they carried in their saddlebags. Just as they were finishing the wind gusted. One of the guards called out pointing to the sky. Andy looked back to the southwest and saw a line of black clouds rolling over the Dolce Mountains. "Crap, that doesn't look good."

"Andy," Caroline pointed to the clouds and yelled over the increasing wind, "lightening."

"I see kiddo." Andy looked around desperate for some cover. "Is there anywhere we can hole up until this blows over? If we turn back for the castle we'll run right into it."

Cassidy mounted her horse and waved towards a group of hills. "Yeah, there's an old barn not too far from here. Follow me."

Everyone hurried to gather their horses and follow the young princesses. They rode hard for about half an hour before cresting a hill. An old abandoned homestead was nestled in a little valley. The barn was the only building still standing. What used to be a house was a burned out shell overgrown with weeds and small trees. The group had out raced the rain and as soon as they started down the hillside they were protected from the buffeting wind.

Andy swung down off her horse and tossed the reins to one of the guards. "You guys stay here, I'll check out the barn."

"Andy, we've been here before," complained Cassidy.

"Hey, if I let a barn fall on your head your mom would kill me. Give me a couple of minutes okay?" Not waiting for a response, Andy opened one of the doors and slipped inside. Andy grimaced at the dark, musty interior. She conjured a light and walked further into the barn looking for any signs of trouble. The wind caught up to the group and was whistling through holes in the siding and roof. Andy jumped when she heard a couple of creaks turn into cracks. Just as she decided to get out, the barn door banged open.

"Andy, the rain is here." Caroline continued on towards Andy at the rear of the barn. "Can we come in?"

Before Andy could admonish the impatient girl, there was a rumble over her head. "Go!" Andy shoved a wall of power at Caroline throwing the girl out of the barn as huge beams broke and collapsed to the floor. Andy felt something hit her shoulder and drive her to the ground. Then it was black.

Miranda stood up and walked over to the window watching the ominous weather roll in. "I hope Andy and the girls have enough sense to take cover." Her discussions with Queen Lillian had gone well that morning and many trade issues had been finalized. After a light lunch, Miranda and Lily were relaxing in the Queen's sitting room with the infamous portrait.

"I'm sure they'll be okay. Andy won't take any chances with your girls." Lily stood and opened her wings, allowing them to stretch and flutter.

After gazing at the gardens below for a few minutes, Miranda looked back at Lily. "Do you have any children?"

Lily nodded as she joined Miranda and watched the clouds roil. "I have a son." Lily swallowed before continuing, "And I had a daughter."

In those last few words, Miranda heard unhealed pain. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Lily sighed. "It was a very, very long time ago."

"Still," Miranda shrugged.

"Yes." Lily glanced at Miranda. "She fell in love with a man."

"Human?"

"Yes," Lily nodded. "She loved him very much. So much so, she became mortal for him."

Miranda was intrigued because she didn't know such a transformation was possible. "You disapproved?"

"Of course, but she loved him and wanted to have children with him." Lily stared out the window and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"What did you do?"

"I loved her and reluctantly supported her decision," Lily explained. "I doted on my grandchildren and watched them grow up. I was there when Bella passed away. She lived a very long and full life as a human."

"I'm sorry. I cannot imagine what that must have been like." Miranda shivered at the thought of going through the same experience with her girls. It was her greatest fear.

"It was the hardest thing I have ever lived through." Lily's expression sobered as she remembered. "Death does not come for us very often. We don't age and die like your people."

"You said you have a son?"

Lily's wings fluttered, she was so proud. "Yes, he recently became a member of my personal guard. He's a great deal like his father."

"Pickwick?" Miranda didn't remember seeing a member of the Queen's guard that resembled the consort.

"No, his father was Barlos, Captain of the royal guard. He was killed in battle defending our people. Ambrose favors him: tall, handsome, and so gallant. Pickwick was Barlos' best friend and a comfort to me after Barlos was gone."

"I love my girls. I don't want to think of out-living them." Miranda shuddered at the dark thought.

"I can appreciate that. I know Andy understands."

"Can you talk to her? Make her see reason. Change her mind." Lily was Miranda' last hope.

"Are we talking about the same person? Pretty girl, about so tall?" Lily held her hand an inch or so above Miranda's head. "Has long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Goes by Andy?"

"Yes, I see sarcasm is not limited to the human species," Miranda huffed.

Lily laughed for several minutes. Wiping her eyes, she made her way back to her seat. Folding her wings she sat down. "Thank you. I needed that."

"From your display I take it that once Andrea makes up her mind there is no going back." Miranda left the window and moved towards her chair.

"Usually. I have seen her change direction if she had a good reason. In this case, I don't see that happening. She loves you and that is not going to change," Lily smiled up at Miranda."

"So you will accept her decision to die once I pass on." Miranda pursed her lips. The conversation didn't go the way she hoped.

Resigned, Lily shrugged. "It's Andy's life. I love her like a daughter but I can't force her to do anything."

"So what should I do? Just accept her decision? Accept the fact that I will be responsible for the loss of the greatest witch to ever live in this land?" Miranda's frustration was obvious.

"Miranda, it is her decision," Lily said softly.

Miranda settled into her chair and frowned. Before she could continue the argument a ball a pain slammed into her chest. "Caroline," she screamed as she slid to her knees.

Lily doubled over in her chair and cried out, "Andy!"

"Andy!" Caroline picked herself up and stumbled towards the collapsed building. Cassidy caught and held her, keeping her from running into the wreak that used to be a barn.

"Let me go. Andy's in there." Caroline struggled but her sister held firm.

"Wait. We'll get her out. We'll get her out." Caroline cried but continued holding her sister back. She watched as dust rising from the broken wood and rafters was knocked down by the steadily increasing rain.

Pickwick was yelling orders to the guards, organizing a rescue in the worsening weather. He soon realized they did not have the manpower to move the heavy timbers. "We need more help lads." He gestured for Ambrose to join him. "I'm going to open a portal to the castle. I need you to help stabilize it on that end. Take a couple of guards to get help. We need men, ropes, and tools. Let the Queens know what happened. Send everyone back through but you stay and hold that end open." Ambrose was still nodding his understanding as Pickwick started the incantation. As soon as the portal popped open, Ambrose and two guards ran through. Pickwick stood in the rain with his arms outstretched feeding enough power into the doorway to keep it open.

Pickwick was soaked through from the cold rain and could feel his strength lag. He felt the disturbance in the portal seconds before a double line of guards rushed past him towards the collapsed barn. After a score of men surged pass, two cloaked Queens followed.

Lily went to Pickwick and wrapped a cloak around his shivering body before fiercely hugging him. Stepping back she took stock of his condition. Turning towards the work crews clearing the debris she called for one of her guards. Quillan immediately ran to his Queen and at her command stepped behind Pickwick and placed his hands on the consort's shoulders. Pickwick's relief and the feeling of renewed strength were immediate.

As soon as Miranda cleared the portal she anxiously sought her daughters. She saw Caroline and Cassidy being gently moved out of the way by the guards as they took her daughters' place pitching broken pieces of lumber clear of the wreaked building. "Girls!" Miranda ran and gathered her girls in a relieved and desperate hug.

"Mom, it's my fault," Caroline cried and buried her face in her mothers' neck. "Andy's hurt because of me."

"It will be okay, darling. We'll get her out." Miranda pulled back and quickly ran her eyes over both of her daughters making sure there were no injuries. "Both of you go home, get out of those wet clothes, and wait for us."

"But we can help." Cassidy looked back at the line of men moving timbers and boards from the center of the collapse.

"No, the guards have it handled. I'm afraid you would just be in the way. Go on now, no arguments." Miranda kissed each of their foreheads and pushed them towards the portal. Once she saw them through, she tugged her hood up and pulled her cloak tighter around her. She moved towards Captain Roy where she was joined by Queen Lillian.

"Status, Captain." Miranda glanced at the man but turned to watch the effort at the barn. She could barely contain her feelings of frustration and dread. Somewhere under that pile of debris was her Andrea. Miranda felt her heart skip when she thought of her lover's condition.

"The men have moved most of the small stuff. I sent someone back to the castle to get more rope and poles we can use to lever the larger beams up and away from the center." Roy kept his eyes on the men even as he gave the Queen his report.

Desperate to hurry the rescue effort's progress Miranda turned to Queen Lillian. "Isn't there some kind of magic your people could use?"

Lily frowned and shook her head, not taking her eyes off the collapsed barn. "The only one capable of that kind of brute force is lying unconscious under that wood."

"How do you know she's unconscious?" Miranda felt a spark of hope.

"Because if she was awake, she'd be out by now," Lily commented wryly. Lily reached over and gripped Miranda's hand. "She's alive. I can feel her."

"Thank you." Miranda briefly closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer of thanks to the Goddess.

Miranda and Lily paced back and forth watching the men's slow progress. They were grateful when the rain gradually tapered off and the constant wind finally died down. Miranda jumped when one of the men yelled that he found a hand. Guards swarmed to the area to move the debris from Andy's body.

"Nellis, see to her!" Lily shouted to her man. "He's training to be a healer," she explained to Miranda. "He'll be able to determine how best to move her."

Miranda just nodded and gripped the edges of her cloak forcing herself to wait for her Andrea. She wanted to rush to her side, but knew she would only be in the rescuers' way. Finally, the witch was carefully placed on a stretcher and carried towards the portal. Miranda and Lily were waiting. On either side, they each took one of Andy's hands and hurried along with the litter bearers.


	13. Possibilities

Chapter 13 – Possibilities

The Queen's bedroom was dark except for the candles set on the bedside tables. After Andrea was placed in their bed, Miranda sent everyone except Lily out of the room. Pickwick was dead on his feet and willingly left to get some sleep. Lily and Miranda removed Andy's clothes and wrestled her into a clean sleep shift. Afterwards Miranda carefully washed Andrea's dirty face and hands. The twins were banished to the sitting room but kept coming back in to check on Andy. Miranda finally sent them to their rooms with instructions to rest and come back in the morning. Now she was sitting on the side of the bed holding Andrea's hand waiting for her brown eyes to open. She expected Andrea to wake up and make some smart ass remark at any moment.

"She'll be okay," Lily murmured for Miranda's benefit as she leaned against a decorative post at the foot of the bed. Now that all of the excitement was over, she was exhausted. Lily folded her wings and collapsed into the chair Miranda abandoned at the bedside. Evidently she felt it was too far away and moved to the bed to be closer to Andy.

Nellis had told them he did not believe Andy had any internal injuries. The witch was a mass of bumps and bruises, but there was no evidence of broken bones. The beam that conked Andy upside her head actually kept the falling rafters and structure from crushing her.

"She told me once that she was neither invincible nor invulnerable." Miranda continued to gaze at Andy willing her to wake up.

"True. She's been injured before, but I think this is the first time she's had a barn dropped on her head." Lily shook her head and smiled gently.

"Were any of her prior injuries serious?" Miranda continued to stare intently at her lover trying to will her awake.

"Nothing too major: a few broken bones, a couple of sword cuts." Lily paused and leaned back. "There was one time when she was doing something with a fire and wound up singeing off her eyebrows and the hair on one arm. Pickwick teased her for months. Every time she walked into a room he would start sniffing and ask if something was burning.

"Then there was the time coming through a portal she forgot to use a calming spell on her horse. The horse spooked, dragging her for a hundred yards." Lily shook her head at the memory. "Andy said her hand got tangled in the reins, but I think she lost her mind and forgot to let go. She was pretty banged up then too. Luckily, she heals quickly."

The stories made Miranda smile and reassured her that Andrea would recover once again. She reached over and moved a lock of hair behind the witch's ear. "I've been so upset with her since her decision to follow me when I pass. When I saw the collapsed barn, I was afraid I lost the chance to tell her how much I love her. I'm still not happy but I won't continue to argue with her."

Lily shifted in her chair thinking back on her earlier conversation with Andy. "I understand how you feel, but death is not end. The soul never dies but is reborn into a new life. I know I will see her again one day."

"Even if Andrea was reborn, she wouldn't be the same though would she?" Miranda had read of the fairy belief in reincarnation and found the idea reassuring. It would also explain so much.

Lily nodded in agreement. "Her essence would be the same, but she would be a different person. She would grow up with a new family and make new friends. The possibilities are endless regarding the type of person she would become. But that day will not come for a long, long time."

"Good. What little time we have together will be very precious." Miranda planned on making the most of every day they shared.

Lily frowned and chewed her lip considering whether to discuss the option that Andy kept from Miranda. Andy said she would talk to Miranda but after seeing the obvious love the Queen had for the witch, she made her decision. "Miranda, has Andy ever talked to you about your powers?"

"Hmm? Only in generalities. She told me she was surprised when we first met about how strong they were."

Coming to a decision, Lily sat up straight. "Yes, you have quite a bit of power for a human. Did you have trouble getting pregnant?" Lily remembered hearing rumors regarding Miranda before the twins were born.

Miranda frowned as she looked at Lily. "Yes, I tried for years. Finally, the resident herb woman was able to put together a compound that helped. If the twins had not come along, I would have been forced to name a distant cousin as my heir. Why?"

"Your powers are just slightly less than witch level," she explained. "In fact, if they were boosted just a bit, you would be a witch."

"Okay. What does that have to do with anything?" Miranda wondered what Lillian was getting at.

Lily glanced at Andy and then turned to the Queen. "Miranda, if Andy fed some of her power to you, you would become a witch. If you were a witch, you and Andy could possibly have hundreds of years together."

Miranda stilled as she considered Lillian's words. "I didn't know this was even possible. Why didn't she say anything?" Confused, Miranda was hurt that Andrea didn't discuss this with her and that she had to hear it from Lillian.

Lily leaned forward and touched Miranda's arm. "She said she was going to but was hesitant. I'm sure if you think about it, you'll know why."

Miranda did think and almost immediately knew the answer. "Caroline and Cassidy," she whispered.

"Yes," Lily confirmed. "Andy has never considered her long life a blessing. She didn't want you to go through what she has so many times before."

While Lily was explaining how Miranda could become a witch, Caroline and Cassidy were outside the door to their mother's bedroom. They only slipped in to check on Andy again, but when Lily started talking they couldn't help eavesdropping. Finally Cassidy heard enough and motioned to her sister that they needed to leave.

Back in their shared sitting room, Caroline started pacing while chewing on her thumb. Cassidy threw herself onto an overstuffed chair and sprawled across it with her legs dangling over the arm rest. "What are we going to do, Caro?"

"I don't know." Caroline lay down on the couch, stretching out to stare at the ceiling. "They totally love each other, Cass. Mom has loved Andy for as long as I can remember. They deserve to be together."

"Yeah," Cassidy quietly agreed. Turning her head, she looked over at her sister. "How would you feel if mom could live for hundreds of years?"

"Fine, I guess." Caroline folded her arms behind her head. "I know she drives us crazy, but I like knowing that she's always there for us."

"I know what you mean, but I think we drive her a little crazy too." Cassidy swung her legs as she thought. "She's been really happy since Andy showed up. Do you think they could stay happy for hundreds of years?"

"Yeah, I do," Caroline said. "I think they have the kind of love that the bards sign about. We need to talk to mom in the morning. She needs to know that we would be okay with her becoming a witch."

"Okay, we'll tell her tomorrow. Hopefully, Andy will be awake." Cassidy rolled off the chair and waved to her sister on the way to her room. "I'm going to bed."

"Night, Cass." Caroline watched as her sister closed her bedroom door then turned back to continue her study of the ceiling while reliving the afternoon.

Lily stood and patted Miranda on the shoulder. "It's late, I'm going to bed. Hopefully, Pickwick is asleep already. You should get some rest too. "

"I will try."

"Well, try up there next to Andy. I'm sure she'll want to see you when she wakes." Lily gently squeezed Miranda's shoulder before she left.

Miranda got ready for bed and after a brief internal debate she crawled into bed next to her lover. After wiping a few tears from her eyes, she curled up as close as she could and slipped into a fitful sleep.

"Ughh," Andy groaned as she slowly woke up. Her head was pounding and her whole body ached. The slightest twitch set off a wave of pain that almost made her throw up. She quickly decided that heaving would be bad. Very, very bad. She stilled, willing the pain away and her stomach to settle.

Miranda woke immediately when she felt Andy's faint movements. She slept lightly with her hand on Andy's chest and woke several times to reassure herself that the witch was still breathing. She was so relieved that Andy was regaining consciousness she hardly felt the tears trickling down.

"Great Goddess, what in the seven hells happened?" Andy's throat was dry and her voice raspy. She relaxed when the pain receded a bit and her stomach decided not to revolt.

Miranda reached over and cupped Andy's cheek. "Darling." Miranda's throat tightened so she couldn't speak.

Andy moaned as she carefully moved her arms and legs just enough to determine what was working and what wasn't. "I feel like Mavis kicked the shit out of me. Did she catch me with another horse?"

Shaking her head and wiping her cheeks Miranda scooted closer to Andy. "You are ridiculous. What do you remember, darling?"

"Lunch. Pickwick and the girls. Riding." Damn, she was tired. Fighting to stay awake, Andy took a deep breath and forced her eyes open. Turning her head towards Miranda, she added, "Storm."

"Yes, dear." Miranda gently traced Andy's cheek with one finger. "A storm came up while you were out riding with the girls and Pickwick. Do you remember anything else?"

"Barn," Andy whispered as her eyes closed. Miranda watched as Andy face scrunched up in a frown. "Barn. Caroline!" Andy's eyes popped open as she searched Miranda's face. "Is Caroline okay?" Andy remembered the sounds of the wind blowing through the decrepit barn and the sharp cracks of timbers breaking. The last thing she remembered was Caroline coming towards her.

"Caroline is fine. You saved her by pushing her out of the way. You weren't as fortunate. You were buried for several hours." Miranda swallowed and tried very hard not to cry.

Relieved, Andy relaxed and closed her eyes again. "M'kay. Just tired." Her breathing deepened and she was asleep again.

Miranda propped her head up and watched Andrea sleep. Satisfied that she was out, Miranda carefully got out of bed deciding she couldn't sleep any longer. Donning her dressing gown she decided to ring for breakfast and have preparations made for a bath later. Miranda gently closed the bedroom door so that Andrea wouldn't be disturbed.

Miranda was dressed for the day, drinking tea, and reading through the final draft of the Fair Tree trade agreements when she heard the bedroom door creak open. A disheveled Andy slowly padded barefoot into the room and carefully lowered herself into a chair. Leaning back she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Good morning, Andrea." Miranda set down her paperwork and studied her lover.

"Morning," Andy croaked.

"Are you hungry? I'll ring for a breakfast." Miranda got up and moved towards the bell pull.

"I need to clean up first. May I have a bath?" Andy felt gritty and uncomfortable.

"Of course, darling. The water should be ready." Miranda rang for a servant and, before returning to her seat, detoured by Andy's chair. Leaning down she sweetly kissed her lover. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Andy blearily blinked. "What did I do?"

"You saved my daughter." Miranda leaned down and kissed Andy again.

"Oh," Andy sighed. "You don't have to thank me for that."

Before Miranda could argue the point with Andy, a servant came to the door. Miranda ordered the bath and breakfast to be delivered shortly thereafter.

By the time the twins showed up, Andy was clean and fed. Bare feet stretched out on a footstool, she was relaxing on the couch as Miranda read through various reports. Andy decided to forgo her robes and was wearing loose fitting pants and baggy shirt.

Miranda heard the girls knock on the door and called out for them to come in. She was surprised when they stopped just inside the doorway and stared at Andrea. She was about to say something when Andy opened her arms and smiled. Caroline and Cassidy streaked across the room and buried themselves in Andy's sides. It was as if the confident young women became children again. Andy had an arm around each girl and kissed their foreheads while whispering reassurances that she really was alright.

Finally, Caroline pulled back with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Andy. It's all my fault. I should have waited like you said."

Andy pulled Caroline's head back to her shoulder. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have gone so deep into the barn without checking better. When stuff started falling I was too far in."

Caroline hugged Andy tighter. "Yeah, but maybe you could have protected yourself better if you weren't busy getting my butt out of the way."

"Ehh. Maybe. Maybe not. I got knocked out pretty quick. Besides I told you guys your mom would kill me if I let a barn drop on your head." Andy grinned and hugged both girls again. "I'll be fine. I just need to take it easy for a few days."

"Knock, knock," Lily stuck her head around the half opened door. "Can anyone join this party?"

"Lillian, Pickwick. Please come in." Miranda stood and motioned her guests to take a seat as she rang for a tea service. The girls shared the couch with Andrea while Pickwick and Lillian made themselves comfortable in two overstuffed chairs opposite the couch. Miranda settled into her wingback chair at the head of the seating arrangement.

"You're looking better, Witch," Pickwick said gruffly.

"Thanks. I hear I owe you for punching a portal through to the castle. You sure you're okay?" Andy thought Pickwick looked a little worn down.

"Aye, nothing a few days rest won't take care of." Pickwick casually waved off Andy's concern.

Not understanding Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other and then their mother. Seeing her blank look they had to ask. "Was there something special with the portal?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I thought fairies used portals all the time?" Cassidy added.

Andy quirked an eyebrow at Pickwick and at his nod explained something not commonly known by humans. "Fairies do use portals. They use established portals that just need to be activated when approached. Portals can be easily set up where certain conditions exist. That means a portal in our world will connect to a specific place in Fair Tree and vice versa. What Pick did was push a portal through our land bypassing Fair Tree completely."

Andy paused and looked at Pickwick. "Did you have someone on the other end to help?" Since Andy had been unconscious she did not get the finer details of the rescue operation. Miranda provided an overview as she got ready earlier.

"Ambrose," Pickwick said proudly. "He's getting very good with portals. He was able to stabilize it while we ran guards back and forth and then held it when I came though at the end."

Nodding Andy continued, "Creating portals is a special talent. The kind of portal that Pickwick created yesterday takes a lot of energy. It's not something you just decide to do for convenience. That's why I didn't even ask when the storm came up. I would have rather we all got wet than to have Pickwick punch a portal just to get us home ahead of a storm. Unfortunately, he still had to do it to save my ass."

"Well it was a good thing he was there. Next time check with a weather witch before you go out riding," Lily said with a smirk.

Andy laughed as she agreed with the suggestion.

When the laughter died down Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other in silent communication. Sitting up straighter and looking a bit embarrassed, Cassidy cleared her throat. "Mom, Caroline and I need to tell you guys something. We snuck in last night and overheard you talking to Queen Lily."

Andy saw that both Miranda and Lily were uncomfortable with Cassidy's confession. "What's going on?"

Pickwick hurriedly set down his cup and started to stand. "Think I'll take a turn around the castle."

Andy glared at her friend. "Oh no you don't. Sit back down. I have a feeling you know what's going on and you're not ducking out now."

"Andy," he whined, "I don't do sensitive chats. You know that."

"Bullshit!" Andy glared at her friend. "Who was it that helped me with my first crush? Who gave me all those pointers on how to satisfy a woman?"

"What!" Miranda and Lily shouted at once.

"Pickwick?" Lily frowned at her lover.

"Witch, I will get you for this," Pickwick growled.

"Easy, Lily. I went to Pick during my first visit to Fair Tree. I had a crush on one of your Ladies in Waiting and had no idea what to do." Andy smirked at the memory of how clueless and naïve she once was. "Unfortunately, Pickwick could only give me some generic euphemisms. Basically he was no help at all, but he did try. So the moral of this story is that you are going to sit back down," Andy ordered as she stabbed a finger at Pickwick. Pickwick grumbled as he returned to his chair.

"Now Lily, suppose you tell me what you and Miranda were discussing while I was unconscious." Andy sat back and crossed her arms.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I know you said you were going to discuss bonding with Miranda but I know you. You procrastinate because you think there will always be time later. Sometimes there is but sometimes there isn't. Yesterday was an example of that. I didn't want you to realize at some point down the line that you ran out of time." Lily had planned on talking to Andy about this very subject at some point. Just not right now.

"Andrea, I …" Miranda started to interject.

Holding up her hand to stop any comments, Andy rubbed her forehead. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Miranda. "Lily's right. Miranda, I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier. Losing the people you love changes a person. I was worried that if I convinced you to bond with me that one day you would hate me for those changes."

"Andrea, loving someone also changes a person. If you never love or lose, you'll never change. And life is constant change. I understand why you didn't bring it up, but you can't make these decisions for me," Miranda said gently.

"You're right and I'm sorry. All I can say is that I'm a coward," Andy shrugged. "I love you so much, I'm afraid to jeopardize what we have. There is the added bonus that I'm so used to doing things for other people that I feel uncomfortable doing something for myself. Bonding with you would benefit me more than you."

"So you're saying you're afraid and you don't want to be selfish." Miranda smiled softly understanding her lover a little better.

"Yeah, that's about it." Andy grinned sheepishly.

"Umm, Caro and I wanted you to know that we would be alright with it if you decided to . . . you know." Cassidy wasn't sure what was involved but was determined to support her mother and Andy.

"Yeah, we kind of like the idea that the two of you would be around to keep an eye on things for us and our children." Caroline hoped her mom would go through with the bonding. She deserved to be happy with Andy.

"Girls, when I step down, you will be responsible for ruling this country. There can only be one Queen." Miranda remembered when she ascended to the throne and her own mother left on a five year vacation. It was her way of letting her daughter know that she was now responsible for her country. Miranda had planned on doing something similar when the time was right.

"We know Mom," assured Cassidy. "But it will be nice to know that you're around just in case we run into trouble."

Miranda nodded. "Andrea and I will discuss this further. We don't need to decide right this minute. Besides, Lillian has assured me that the ceremony requires some preparation"

"A bit," Lily agreed. "Nothing that can't be handled with a day or two's notice."

Smiling Andy looked at Miranda and mouthed _'thank you'_. Miranda acknowledge the thanks with her own smile.

Andy was on the couch sandwiched between the twins while Pickwick told them another embarrassing story about his friend. Miranda wandered over to the sideboard for another cup of tea. When Lily joined her, Miranda held up the tea pot and at Lily's nod poured her a cup also. As they sipped their drinks Miranda couldn't help but smile as she watched Andy argue with Pickwick about how a fire got out of control. "She seems no worse for wear," Miranda said quietly.

Lily silently toasted her friend and grinned at Miranda. "Thank the Goddess for that hard head of hers."

Miranda hummed in agreement. "There is something that is puzzling me from yesterday," Miranda said while still watching the argument.

"What's that?" Lily watched as the girls ganged up on Andy and agreed with Pickwick's opinion.

"I felt Caroline's fear when the barn was coming down and Andy pushed her out." Miranda's stomach clenched as she remembered the wave of terror.

"Well, along with your powers, you have a blood bond." Lily gestured with her cup. "Mothers can frequently sense when their children are in trouble."

"Yes, I know. It's happened before. I've been able to 'feel' my girls when there was some problem. But Andrea isn't your daughter, yet you felt her. Why do you suppose that is?" Miranda had her suspicions but wondered if Lily would say anything.

Lily coughed and set her cup down. "Well, umm, I've known Andy for most of her life and she's been like a daughter to me. Over so many years I suppose we've developed a bond."

Miranda turned her head to gave Lily a considering look. "Yes, that's probably it," she murmured.

Everyone enjoyed lunch when it was delivered to the sitting room. It was not often that Miranda and her family ate in such a casual setting. Afterwards Miranda and Lily could see that Andy was tiring fast. Lily suggested that the girls give her and Pickwick a tour of the gardens. One look from their mother stifled any protests the girls were ready to make. Once Andy promised to see them at dinner, the twins led Lily and Pickwick out.

"Come along, Andrea. I believe a nap is in order." Miranda took Andy's hand pulling her up and leading her to the bedroom.

"Stay?" Andy used her best puppy dog face to convince Miranda to lie down with her.

"If I must." Miranda pretended to be put out but was very happy to hold Andrea while she rested.

Andy closed her eyes and snuggled into Miranda. "I swear I was going to talk to you about the bonding. You know that right?"

"I know." Miranda kissed the top of Andy's head. "I just need time to wrap my head around the idea. I have to wait until the girls are ready to rule on their own. I don't want to rush them. The last I knew, Caroline was going to take the crown and Cassidy would be her chief advisor. But they've gone back and forth a dozen times as to who will be Queen. It seems that neither is really anxious to rule."

"Either girl would make an awesome Queen. I'll wait as long as it takes. There really is no rush." Andy snuggled further into Miranda's embrace.

"It will be at least ten to twelve years." Miranda worried that the wait would be too much until she realized that time had an entirely different meaning for Andrea. In fact, time would soon have a different meaning for herself.

"Miranda, that's fine. Whenever you are ready to step down will be fine. We can even stay close for a few years if you like."

"But we will travel further?" Miranda's expression lit up at the thought of exotic locals and cultures.

"Yeah, where ever you want to go. There's a lot to see and I can't wait to show it to you. We can even spend time in Fair Tree." Andy considered all the places she wanted to share with Miranda. She would present Miranda to the Elven and Fairy courts. There were also a couple of dragons and griffons Andy could introduce her to.

"I used to spend hours studying different maps imagining all the places I would visit. It was my dream for when I retired. It will be so strange not being responsible for the day to day details of running a country. I should warn you, I'll still worry about my family and country. You may get aggravated with me." The thought of leaving her country both excited and terrified Miranda.

"Nah. I worry about Eliasa too. That's why I tried to get back so often. At least before Amelia," Andy added sadly.

"It's settled then." Miranda kissed Andy's head. "We'll both worry about our family and Eliasa and we will visit often."

"Sounds great," Andy sighed. Relaxing further into Miranda's body she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Another Beginning

Chapter 14 – Another Beginning

"Come on, Miranda," Andy yelled as she urged her horse to run faster.

Miranda bent closer to her horse's neck and held on as the beast picked up speed. When she pulled even with Andy's horse she yelled, "Andrea, we'll never make it. There is no way we can keep this up. We won't be in time."

Andy smiled. "Oh yea of little faith. I know a short cut. Now come on." The horses thundered down the road.

Before the horses were entirely spent, Andy pulled back on the reins and started slowing. Watching Andy, Miranda did the same. When the horses were at a walk, Miranda glared at Andy. "Shortcut! How in the Goddess' name can there be a shortcut from one end of a continent to another?"

"I'll show you in just a minute, Love." Andy stood up in the stirrups and pointed. "There, up ahead, see that hill. I have a friend waiting." Andy reached over and took Miranda's hand. "I promised I would get you home in time and I will."

"Andrea, I do love you. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have insisted we visit the Elorians. We lost valuable time dealing with their problems." Miranda was angry with herself for not noticing the signs of trouble when they first crossed into Eloria.

"Hey," Andy tugged gently on Miranda's hand, "I promise it will be okay. Look." They crested the small hill and standing in the center of the road was Pickwick.

"Good day, Witch." Pickwick doffed his feathered cap and bowed to Miranda. "Good day, your Majesty."

"Pick, good to see you. Is it all taken care of?" Andy used her sleeve to wipe some sweat from her forehead.

"Of course, Andy. Lily said to tell you she'll be visiting in a couple of weeks."

"Great, we haven't seen her in forever." Andy glanced at Miranda and laughed at her surprised expression. "Shortcut," she said with confidence as she dismounted.

Miranda marveled that Andy had been able to contact her friends without her knowing. She dismounted and hugged Pickwick. "Thank you. Tell Lillian thank you too. I look forward to seeing her."

Pickwick blushed and returned his hat to its proper place. "You are welcome, Majesty. Witch, did you remember the calming spell?"

"Yes. Geesh. Forget a spell once and you never hear the end of it," Andy grumbled as she patted her horse's nose.

"More than once, if I remember correctly. I'll take care of the portal, you two walk though. On the other side, ride until you see Ambrose. He'll take care of you."

"Thanks Pick. How close will this get us?" Andy gathered her and Miranda's reins.

"South gate close enough?" Pickwick smiled and rocked on his heels.

"Andrea, the south gate? Thank you, Pickwick." Miranda swallowed and willed her happy tears back. She was going to make it after all. She reached over and clasped Andy's hand.

Before Andy could say anything, the portal opened and the women walked though leading the horses. Once in Fair Tree, Andy ran her hands over her horse and then Miranda's. "There, that should give them their second wind." She helped Miranda mount before returning to her own saddle. They only traveled a short distance before they met Ambrose pacing in the middle of the road. They dismounted again and Miranda stopped to place a gentle kiss on the fairy's cheek. Andy laughed at Ambrose's blush. The laugh was all he heard as the two women passed through the portal.

Even though they were expected, Andy and Miranda's sudden appearance at the south gate of the castle startled the lone guard. Andy shoved the horses' reins into his hands with instructions to give them special attention. Then she and Miranda were hurrying into the castle.

Andy opened the door and ushered Miranda in. "I promised I would get you here in time." She stood back as Miranda hurried to the side of the bed and took Cassidy's hand.

"Darling, how are you doing? I was so worried." Miranda brushed the damp hair from her daughter's forehead.

"Mom, you made it. Uggh. I think you're just in time." Cassidy groaned and half sat up.

Miranda moved down to the end of the bed and moved the midwife out of the way. "I can take it from here." She took off her robe and rolled up her sleeves. "Andrea, can you see to the water and cloths."

"Yes, Miranda. This shouldn't take too long, kiddo. No one keeps Miranda waiting." Andy patted Cassidy's hand and moved to help Miranda.

After a few more pushes, Cassidy heard a baby's cry. "Oh, Andrea," Miranda whispered, "can you see?" She started wiping off the baby and wrapping her in a blanket.

"Oh Goddess, yes." Andy looked up at a worried Cassidy who was sweating and breathing heavily. "You have a daughter, Cass." Andy took the baby and walked to the head of the bed. As she handed the child to her mother, she whispered, "I see magic in her."

Cassidy took her baby and started crying. "Really, you mean it? Wait. I see it too. The color is so bright." She looked at Andy and Miranda. "Does that mean …?"

Andy smiled and ran her hand over the infant's little head. "Yep, you have a witch. She has strong magic."

"You know what that means, right?" Cassidy said as she cradled her daughter. "You two are going to have to stick around and teach her everything she's going to need to know."

Miranda walked up and put her arm around Andy's waist and took her granddaughter's tiny hand. "There is no place I would rather be." Miranda leaned down and kissed Cassidy's forehead and then the baby.

"So, any ideas for names?" Andy asked as she gazed at the child.

"Yes, actually. Caroline suggested one that I really like." Cassidy counted her daughter's tiny fingers and toes.

"Where is Caroline by the way?" Miranda looked around the room in case she had missed noticing her other daughter.

"Oh, the big wimp took off as soon as my water broke. I started feeling weird earlier and she helped me to bed and called the midwife. But as soon as things got interesting, she turned green and ran out."

"Well, she always was sensitive," Miranda murmured.

"So, a name?" Andy raised her eyebrow and looked at Cassidy.

"Amira." Cassidy laughed at Andy and Miranda's expression. "Yeah, I wanted to name her after both of you. Caroline figured this was the best way to do so."

Andy leaned down and gently kissed the baby. "Welcome, Amira."


	15. An Ending

Chapter 15 – An Ending

King Justin entered the catacombs and set down the lantern he carried. The center aisle was bathed in a warm glow of lit torches from the entry way to the midpoint of the room. Where the path of light ended, he saw a figure in a black robe standing at the foot of a vault. He felt his throat tighten and wiped a few tears from his face as he slowly walked to join her.

She was standing with her hands on the vault cover with her head bowed. Her long dark hair obscured her face, but Justin could tell by her shaking shoulders the witch was crying silently. He bowed his head in silent respect and waited. After a few minutes, she stepped back and turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Amira." Justin stepped forward and enfolded her in a gentle hug.

"It's okay," she said in a muffled voice. "They're together forever. These last few days they were more worried about me than anything else." She stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"As soon as I heard that someone was down here, I knew what it meant." Justin patted Amira's back. "I've sent men to take care of the other thing."

"Thanks, I know Andy would have appreciated it." Amira ran her hand over the marble tomb cover. It had a sculpture of two female figures laid side by side. One wore robes and the other a gown and had a crown on her head. They were holding hands.

Justin cleared his throat. "When did it happen?"

"Last night. I took care of the preparations this morning. Queen Lily helped me bring them here. She'll be down in a little bit to say goodbye." Amira wiped a few more tears from her eyes.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Justin draped an arm around Amira's shoulders.

"No, not right now." Amira looked back at the marble vault.

"Okay then. I'll go check on the other arrangements and let you know when we are ready. I'll send word to the other kingdoms." Justin kissed Amira on the cheek and left.

Queen Lillian and Pickwick passed Justin on his way out. Lily hugged the big man and Pickwick shook his hand. They exchanged a few words before continuing on their respective ways.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Lily rubbed Amira's back as she gazed on the tomb.

"I'm okay, Lily." Amira closed her eyes trying to will the tears away. She felt Pickwick move to her other side and wrap an arm around her waist. "Thanks for bringing them here for me."

"Not a problem, lass," Pickwick said gruffly as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Was the least we could do for our friends."

"Look at us," Lily huffed. "There is no way those two would want us standing around crying. They had a lot of years together." She pointed at Amira. "They trained you and were very proud of how you used your power." Lily then looked at Pickwick. "And you, you old goat, how many times did they get you out of trouble. They loved you like a brother."

"And you more than a sister," Pickwick whispered. "You're right. They had several hundred years together. They deserve their rest. But knowing them, I wouldn't be surprised to see them reborn before the next season."

"Reborn? Does that really happen?" Amira looked back and forth between Lily and Pick.

"Yes, child. I knew and loved Andy a very, very long time ago. Miranda's soul walked this kingdom many times and I've run into her a time or two before. Just like you," she tapped Amira's nose.

"Me, really?" Amira cocked her head. "Who was I before? Can you tell?"

"Lass, it really doesn't matter who you were before. What matters is who you are now. Live looking forward not back." Pickwick stepped up to the vault and laid his hand on the marble. "Well, Witch, I suppose I'll be seeing you again one day. Try to stay out of trouble." He then bowed to the tomb. "Your Majesty, it was a pleasure knowing you. Thanks for taking care of my friend here. You'll have your work cut out for you the next time around."

When Pickwick stepped back, Lily took his place. She bowed her head, fanning her wings gently, and silently communicated her wishes to her friends. As she finished, she sketched a figure in the air. A golden mist settled over the crypt and slowly faded away. She turned to Amira and whispered, "Protection spell."

"Thank you. If you guys want to go on, I'll catch up to you at the gate." Amira watched Lily and Pick leave before turning back to the tomb. "Thanks Gran and Andy for taking care of me. I know we talked about this, but I never expected it to hurt so much. Gran, I'll try not to close myself off and keep my heart open to love. Andy, I have no words to describe what you've done for me. You taught me more than just magic and I'll never forget you. I'll see that others don't forget you either. Rest well." Amira walked away from the tomb. As she passed, each torch was extinguished and darkness followed her out of the catacombs.

Amira met Lily and Pickwick outside the south gate. King Justin was directing the placement of a large stone pillar by a hole dug on the west side of the road. When he saw Amira, he waved her over. "The men have it close. Can you get it from here?"

Amira nodded and waved her arms as she softly spoke the spell. The crowd watched as the stone pillar floated up and became vertical. Amira directed it over the hole and gently lowered it. Once she had it in place, the workmen filled in around the base and packed the dirt down.

Amira stood back and admired the new pillar, comparing it to the older stone pillar on the other side of the road. This pillar was bright white in its newness with edges clean and sharp. In contrast the pillar standing on the opposite side of the road was gray and weathered. Lichen and moss decorated its plain sides.

"Yeah, Andy would have liked it." Amira smiled her approval. Her heart ache eased slightly with this symbol of closure.

King Justin came up and ran his fingers over the carvings on the stone's face. "I know the crown represents Miranda. But the rabbit?"

Amira laughed. "Nothing says magic like pulling a rabbit out of your pocket."

Pickwick and Lillian started laughing and after a moment's surprise so did Justin.

A few feet away two spirits watched. "Shall we, sweetheart," Andy said as she held out her hand.

"Yes, my love," replied Miranda as she clasped Andy's hand.

The spirits walked away from the castle and slowly faded out.

The End

**(sort of)**


	16. Epilogue

As I was writing my story, I developed a history for the world and the characters. I decided to go ahead and tack it on here. Hopefully, this will tie up a few loose threads.

Chapter 16 - Epilogue

(aka Back Story)

(aka A New Beginning)

Lily was reading at her desk when she heard a noise. Glancing up she saw Amira grinning as she peeked around the edge of the door. "Amira, when did you get here?" She waved the woman into her study.

"I just got in. I couldn't find Pickwick so I thought I would let you know I was back." Amira continued into the room and sprawled in the chair Lily gestured towards.

"Pickwick had some business to take care of. He should be back for dinner. How was the service?" Lily rang for her maid and asked for refreshments when the young fairy appeared. The dark smudges under her friend's eyes alerted the Queen to Amira's fatigue. When word had come that Queen Larisa had passed, Amira had rushed to Eliasa to attend her state funeral and the formal coronation of Queen Mala.

"It was a very emotional ceremony. Larisa was loved and will be missed. Mala is going to be an exceptional Queen. The visiting ambassadors were practically eating out of her hand." Amira paused when the maid returned with the tray and took one of the cups and a couple of sandwiches. "Thanks, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to wait until dinner." She quickly ate one sandwich and drank her tea.

"We have plenty you know. You don't have to wolf it down," Lily teased.

"I'm not wolfing," she grinned. "Andy always said to eat whenever food was available. You never know when you'll need the energy."

"Hmmm. And what did Miranda say?" Lily smiled indulgently.

"You mean after she rolled her eyes? Gran said not to talk with your mouth full." Amira and Lily laughed.

Lily finished reading the dispatches as Amira ate. Finally, Amira was done and the tray removed. As Lily pushed the reports and her notes aside she glanced at Amira. "Amira, I have a favor to ask of you."

Surprised Amira sat up a little straighter. "You need a favor from me? That's different."

"Yes," Lily agreed. "I think it's pretty important."

"Okay, on one condition." Since Amira planned on asking a favor anyway, she figured she might as well bargain for it.

"Don't you want to know what the favor is first?" Lily had no problem agreeing with any of Amira's condition.

"Nope," Amira shook her head. "Do you want to know what my condition is?"

"No, I think I can trust you not to ask for anything too outrageous." Lily smiled with anticipation. "So we have a deal?"

"Sure, what's the favor?" Amira had only been gone for a couple of weeks. She wondered what happened within that time to cause Lily to ask for her help.

"I've received word that two girls in Eliasa are in need of a teacher." Lily watched Amira's reaction.

"Teacher?" Puzzled, Amira cocked her head.

"They're witches, young but witches none the less." Lily heard about the girls two days after Amira left for Eliasa. Not wanting to bother the witch during the funeral observances, she waited for her return.

"How young?" Amira remembered coming into her powers when she was about seven. Andy called her an early bloomer.

"About ten. One lives in the Prada province and the other in the Duchy of Chanel."

Amira's eyes widened. "You want me to take them on as apprentices?" The significance of Lily's request finally dawned on her.

"Yes. They've received some training but now they need specialized instruction. Instruction only another witch can provide." Lily watched Amira as she considered the idea.

Amira chewed her lip as she thought. "Goddess, I never expected to take an apprentice, let alone two. Do you really think I can handle them?"

Lily was confident Amira's abilities would be up to the task and let her know so. "I won't lie to you; it will be a lot of work. But I believe you're the right person for this job. These girls need you."

"Okay." Amira felt a shiver of excitement. She couldn't wait to meet her new apprentices. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." Lily was happy that the issue was settled so easily. "Now what can I do for you?"

Caught up in thinking about the youngsters, Amira had to pause a moment to remember her condition. "You know that I've been studying fairy history. Before I left for the funeral, I got stuck and couldn't go any further."

"Oh?" Lily had a good idea where this was heading.

"Yes, it seems the volumes I need to continue my studies aren't in the main library. They've disappeared and no one knows where they may be." Amira spent days searching for the books. She was just about to ask Lily when they received news of Larisa's death.

"They're not lost; they're in my private collection." Lily remembered pulling the volumes from the main library when Andy first came to Fair Tree.

Amira was relieved the volumes still existed. The librarian she was working with feared they might have been destroyed. "May I read them?"

"I'd rather you not read them just yet," Lily hedged. "But I can provide a brief summary if that would help?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that." Amira wondered about the secrecy but was happy to finally fill in the historical gaps. "I always loved your stories."

"Thank you. Let's move over in front of the fireplace. Those chairs are a bit more comfortable." Lily and Amira relocated to the overstuffed chairs on the other side of the room and made themselves comfy.

"The volumes you were looking for cover an early period in my reign." Lily paused to gather her thoughts. "This story is very personal."

Instantly feeling guilty, Amira leaned forward and gently touched Lily's arm. "If this is going to be too painful, you don't have to tell me anything. I'll still work with the girls."

"No, I want to tell you," she assured Amira. "Someone else needs to know this story and I had planned on telling you one day. I'm just not sure how to begin."

Amira thought of her favorite memory. "When I was little you used to start with _once upon a time_."

Lily grinned at her friend. "That sounds like an excellent way to start.

"Once upon a time a fairy Queen fell in love with the Captain of the guard. His name was Barlos and he was a handsome, honorable, loving man. After many years together, the Goddess blessed them with two children: a beautiful girl named Bella and a handsome boy called Ambrose. Bella favored her father in coloring and not having wings. Ambrose took after his mother. When he was young his wings were an iridescent green, but as he matured they took on a bronze hue. The family was very happy and the children grew to young adults. Bella was curious about the world beyond Fair Tree and would travel the outside land whenever she could. Ambrose wanted nothing more than to be a guard like his father so he studied strategy, weapons, and war.

"During this time men and elves were fighting in the outside world. They hadn't formally declared war, but it was getting closer and closer. People on both sides tried to talk peace and defuse the tense situations. When it appeared that they might succeed, an opposing faction decided to take advantage of the distraction. An elven wizard and a mixed army of humans and elves determined to attack Fair Tree. They weren't part of either the elven or human armies and had banded together for plunder and fortune. They wanted the war to continue so that they could continue their evil ways. The wizard believed that Fair Tree held a treasure so large, that he could rule the world if he took it.

"Somehow, the wizard was able to open a portal into Fair Tree. Luckily, the opening was spotted before it got too large and the city was alerted. Barlos and his warriors rushed to the portal and attacked the enemy army as they came through. But the numbers were on the enemy's side and the defenders were pushed back. Barlos was seriously wounded but kept fighting. More fairy warriors joined the battle and slowly were able to re-take lost ground.

"Finally, the elven wizard stepped through the portal to see how the battle was going. Barlos recognized him as the leader and attacked. The wizard's men rushed to defend him and Barlos had to fight through a wall of shields and swords. Barlos was mortally wounded but kept pushing towards the wizard. With his last breath, he killed the wizard and the portal closed.

"The humans and elves were cut off from their land and reinforcements. They tried to run but the fairy warriors were able to cut them down. Not one of the enemy army survived that day and many fairy warriors, including Barlos, made the ultimate sacrifice.

"The people of Fair Tree were devastated. The Queen could not believe that the love of her life was gone, Princess Bella could not comprehend the evil that caused her beloved father's death, and Prince Ambrose re-dedicated himself to becoming a warrior in honor of his father. The smoke of the funeral fires hung heavy over Fair Tree for a long time."

"I'm so sorry, Lily," Amira said softly.

Lily just nodded as she wiped tears from her face. Amira handed her a glass of water and waited for Lily to gather her composure. As Amira sat patiently, she considered the story so far. There was something in the tale that tickled her memory. "Lily, the sword Andy borrowed." The memory of another story surfaced. "Barlos carried that sword," she whispered in awe.

"Ironic isn't it?" Lily sighed. "A fairy warrior used an elven sword to defeat an elven wizard and his army. Pickwick named it _Barlos' Revenge_ when he placed it in the treasury."

"Pickwick was there that day?" Amira and Pickwick had been friends for many years but he never talked about the distant past.

"Yes. He and Barlos were best friends. After that battle, Pickwick put down his sword and became my ambassador to the outside world."

"There's more isn't there?" Amira felt the pull of another question waiting to be asked.

"You are so like your mother," Lily said fondly.

"Thank you." Amira blushed at the compliment.

"To continue, people grieve in different ways. The Queen retreated from public life, Ambrose threw himself into training, and Bella journeyed to the outside world. In deference to the Queen, she took four guards with her as she wandered.

"During her travels she learned a great deal about humans. She saw them at their best and worst. She passed on what she learned and the names of influential people to Pickwick. He was able to negotiate trade contracts and military alliances. The recent battle proved that the fairy world could not afford to stand aloof from the human and eleven worlds. Fairies needed to know what was happening in the outside world in order to protect their land.

"Finally, Bella's journey brought her to the kingdom of Cleahith where she met Tero, the youngest son of the ruler. Tero was handsome and charming and fell in love with Bella as soon as they met. Bella tried to resist but she too fell deeply in love. She wanted to stay with Tero but fairies and humans can only have brief liaisons. Fairies live so much longer than humans and the two are not able to have children together. Bella did not know what to do. She loved Tero, but knew he needed an heir to continue his legacy. Tero loved Bella and did not want to share his life with another. He was ready to abandon his responsibilities to remain true to his love."

The Queen paused at this point. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. After all these years, Lily's heart still ached when she remembered what happened next.

"It is not unheard of for a fairy to fall in love with a human," she said softly. "Usually the love affair lasts until the human passes on. Occasionally, the fairy will decide to give up their immortality and become human. There is a ritual that once practiced cannot be reversed. Bella decided she wanted to become human for Tero. A member of Bella's guard was sent back to Fair Tree to inform the Queen.

"The Queen was still mourning Barlos and couldn't believe that her daughter wanted to give up her heritage. All she could think was that her daughter would die like Barlos. The Queen and her escort, which included Pickwick, raced to Cleahith

"When the Queen reached her daughter, she tried to convince her to give up the madness of becoming human. For three days and nights, the two women were sequestered. Tero paced the hallway but the fairy guards would not let him enter Bella's rooms. They could hear shouting, and crying but no one could tell who was winning the argument. They only knew it was loud.

"Pickwick spent time with Tero getting to know the young man. He became impressed with Tero's devotion and honor. Tero told Pickwick he had not asked Bella to give up so much. He only wanted to love her to the end of his days.

"Finally, the Queen emerged from the rooms. Tero drew himself up with as much dignity as possible and awaited the Queen's decision. The Queen glanced at Pickwick and saw the faint nod. Turning to her guards, she advised them that the ritual would be performed the next morning and directed them to make preparations. Tero sagged against the wall as the Queen and Pickwick walked away. A few minutes later, Bella found Tero still leaning against the wall. With tears in his eyes, he engulfed Bella in a hug. She explained that her mother realized the depth of her love and would not stand in their way.

"At dawn the next morning, the Queen performed the sacred ceremony. When it was over, Bella was human. As Bella and Tero began their life together, the Queen and her entourage returned to Fair Tree.

"The Queen and Bella eventually reconciled. Bella bore eight children with Tero and the Queen became a doting grandmother. As she feared, the day came when Bella died of old age. Tero had passed a couple of years prior and Bella gained a greater appreciation for what her mother had gone through when Barlos died. The Queen was at Bella's bedside along with all of her children and grandchildren when she passed.

"The Queen returned to Fair Tree comforted by the belief that her daughter's soul would be re-born and they would meet again. The end."

Amira sat in stunned silence. She never expected the story to touch her like it did. However, being her mother's daughter, she knew there was still more to learn. "Great Goddess, Lily. I'm so sorry that you lost Bella and Barlos."

"Thank you. I can still see hints of Barlos in Ambrose, especially when he smiles and laughs. Bella's children spread throughout the land and I see hints of her now and then." Lily sighed as she remembered her loved ones.

Amira tilted her head as she thought. "I never heard of Cleahith. Where was it located?"

"The kingdom was conquered many times and absorbed into other kingdoms," Lily explained. "It was located across the Dolce Mountains from Eliasa."

Surprised, Amira sat straight up. One of the secrets was revealed. "The settlers of Eliasa came from old Cleahith. Your grandchildren became my ancestors," she said excitedly.

"It was more like my great-grandchildren's great-grandchildren. But yes, the people of Eliasa were descended from Tero and Bella." Lily smiled slyly.

"There's more isn't there?" Amira guessed.

"A bit. Do you know what you get when you cross a mortal fairy with a human?" Lily leaned closer to Amira. She knew this would tickle her friend.

"No." Amira held her breath.

"You get witches and warlocks," Lily whispered then grinned as she sat back.

"Magic. Bella brought magic to the bloodline?" Amira laughed in surprise.

"Yes. Fairy magic is different from human magic. In the old days, human magic was not very strong or even useful. Even though Bella became human, she passed a special kind of magic to her children. Over the generations, the magic evolved into something different again."

Amira practically bounced in her seat. "That's fantastic. I don't know what to say. Can I call you Grandma?" She could hardly believe the connection.

"You do and I'll throw something at you." Laughing, Lily wagged her finger at Amira.

"Ha! Okay, I'll stick with Lily." Amira stared at Lily and could see from the twinkle in her eye there was still something else. She thought about what she learned so far: how a war led Bella to travel, how magic came to the land, and how Eliasa's people were descended from Bella. She realized Lily had made a passing remark about a soul being reborn. The same remarks were made when Andy and Gran died. "Was Bella re-born?"

"I wondered when you would get there." Lily beamed proudly. "Yes, she was. Do you want to hazard a guess?"

Amira remembered standing in the catacombs at the foot of Andy and Miranda's vault. Her eyebrows shot up as she realized the connection. "Andy was the re-incarnated soul of Bella," she whispered.

"Yes. Andy's soul was Bella." Lily remembered her darling daughter in both incarnations. Even though she knew she would see Bella/Andy again, her heart ached from both losses. Lily wondered what the next incarnation would bring.

"Lily, Gran once told me that she had always loved Andy. She suspected she might have been Amelia." Amira's eyes went wide. "Was she?"

"Very good." Impressed, Lily nodded. "I always wondered if Miranda knew. Yes, she was the re-incarnated soul of Amelia."

Delighted with the knowledge, Amira couldn't help asking, "Who was she before that? Do you know?"

Lily smiled softly. "She was many people. One of her previous lives was Randal the first ruler of Eliasa."

Amira thought of something her grandmother said. "She had always loved Andy," Amira muttered. "Had she also been Tero?"

Lily paused and stared at the fireplace for a moment. "Yes, Tero had been chasing Bella for many lifetimes. I thought Andy and Randal would get together. But she was still a young witch and Randal realized that Andy had so much to learn about her talents. He loved her but did not pursue her. Amelia didn't want Andy to retire from the world, so she sent her away. Finally, Miranda was born with almost enough magic to become a witch like Andy. When she and Andy bonded, Miranda's powers burst forth like flowers in the sun. I believe they were finally together like the Goddess intended."

Amira was charmed by the love story. "Lily, the story of those two souls is so romantic. Bards should be singing about Bella and Tero." Besides her mother and aunt, Andy and Miranda had been two of most influential people in her life. Not a day went by that she did not think of them and miss their presence.

"I'll leave the story telling to you. You wanted a history lesson today. Are you curious about whom you were in a previous life?" Since the funeral all those years ago, Lily had expected Amira to ask. She told Pickwick that if she did, Amira would hear the truth.

"You know," Amira said thoughtfully, "I'm not. Pickwick said to live my life looking forward, not back. I think that's some of the best advice I've ever gotten. I appreciate how my past has shaped me, but I determine my way forward. So thank you, but no thank you."

"Very well. When do you think you'll go after your new apprentices?" Relieved, Lily was proud of Amira's maturity.

"Give me a day to rest and gather supplies. I'll head out the day after tomorrow. Would it be okay if I bring them back here? I'll need someplace safe to start their training." Amira was already thinking back to her own training and how she would approach the girls. She hoped they weren't as much trouble as she had been. Unfortunately, she remembered Andy saying that one day karma would bite her in the ass.

"Of course, I'll have rooms ready when you get back." Lily didn't need to tell Amira that the rooms were already prepared and waiting.

"Thanks. I need to get some things together. I'll see you at dinner." Amira hopped up and headed for the door.

"Okay, see you later." Lily watched her friend leave. Amira moved with an energy that wasn't there when she first came through the door.

Amira passed Pickwick on the way out of the study. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she went by.

"Where is she hurrying off too?" He gestured over his shoulder as he moved towards the recently vacated chair.

"She needs to pack so that she can pick up her new apprentices," Lily said proudly.

Pickwick settled comfortably into the chair and put his feet up on a stool. "Ahh. Good. So how was your day?"

"Good. I told Amira the story of Bella and Tero." Lily was glad the story was finally told. It was fitting that Amira should know.

"How did that go?" Frowning Pickwick waited. Even though it happened long ago, he knew Lily still felt the pain of losing her first born. Lily's relationship with Andy helped, but Andy was not Bella. When Andy passed, some of the pain returned.

"She was able to connect most of the dots. She figured out the Andy/Bella connection. Evidently, Miranda felt she had been Amelia. I added Randal and Tero to the list. Amira was smitten by the love story of the two wandering souls."

"Did Amira ask about herself?" Pickwick rubbed his chin, dreading the answer.

Lily shook her head. "Surprisingly, no. She remembered what you told her before and decided to pass."

"Well, I am surprised." Pickwick was also relieved but he had to ask. "What about you? Are you disappointed?"

Reaching over, Lily took Pickwick's hand. "Pickwick, my time with Barlos was long ago. My time with you is now."

"I know," Pickwick said quietly. "But I always thought one day you would go back to him." Pickwick felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his soul. Many years ago, he vowed he would not keep Lily from returning to Barlos' arms. He loved Lily with all his heart and wanted whatever was best for her.

"Sweetheart, Amira has Barlos' soul but she is not Barlos." Lily squeezed Pickwick's hand. "Besides Amira has a thing for one of my guards."

"Who? I haven't seen her with anyone?" Pickwick wondered how he missed that. He spent a fair bit of time with Amira.

"They've been very discrete. Next time you see Trisha, check out her neck. Amira likes to mark." Lily smirked when she remembered running into the two of them in a back hallway.

"Well, I guess that settles that." Pickwick relaxed, satisfied with how things had turned out.

"Yes it does," Lily agreed. "Amira will be bringing the girls here to begin their lessons."

Pickwick gave Lily a suspicious look. "Did you say anything to her about them?"

Lily shook her head. "No, but Amira's a bright girl. I'm sure she'll figure it out once she sees the two of them together." Lily could hardly wait.

Pickwick frowned. "Do you think she'll have any trouble dealing with them?" Pickwick remembered a few incidents early in Andy and Amira's training.

"I'm sure they'll get into their share of trouble." Lily expected her kingdom was in for a rocky ride. "However, I believe it will be because they are two very young witches not because of who they use to be."

"Well, it's going to be interesting." Pickwick sighed.

"It will be that," Lily agreed.

Pickwick relaxed and considered the future. After a few minutes he groaned. "Crap. We're going to be overrun with rabbits aren't we?" Pickwick smirked as he glanced at his lover.

Lily just laughed.

**The End (for real this time)**


End file.
